Dancing Shoes
by AmysteriousGlint
Summary: Sakura has always lived for Dancing and not much of anything else. Having her close friends was all she needed but once she meets some fellow dancers she is introduced to a whole new world of drugs, love and sex. Rated M for later Chapters, language and use of controlled substances. Ita/Saku, Shisui/Saku, and slight Sasu/Saku, AU, OOC, Lemons
1. Dancing Shoes by Dev

_I'm putting on my dancing shoes tonight,_

_Ten thousand people waiting for, _

_Me I can hear them outside, _

_From the curtain I sit behind. _

The music filtered through Sakura's ears as she spun in her spot trying to successfully attempt a triple pirouette. It was one of the more difficult moves that she had attempted in a while. She had been practicing for hours, trying to get ready for her next class. There were auditions today and there was nothing she wanted more to do than to impress her teacher. Tensing her stomach muscles she brought her hands up and spotted her pale pink wall. Putting herself into motion she went around once, twice and finally a third time before landing cleanly. She stood for a few moments letting the dizziness slowly fade away before smiling widely and letting out a squeal. She had finally done it, and all it had taken was months of work.

Glancing down at her phone, her few seconds of excitement faded into panic. If she didn't leave her house right away then she would be late for school. And that was not something that she wanted to start, especially since she was known for her perfect attendance and perfect grades. If she missed one day she worried that that would be when her life would turn negative. Then again with the way she was treated at school, the thought of missing did have somewhat of an appeal. But she had promised her mother when she left for her business trip that she would do try her hardest at everything. That she wouldn't let people get her down and that she would succeed to the best of her abilities.

Tearing off her pointe shoes and stuffing them in her dance bag, she quickly slipped on her favorite flats and rushed out her front door. Looking down at the time once again she picked up her pace and broke into a run, she only had ten minutes to get to school and get settled into her homeroom. And her school was a fifteen minute walk away.

Green flashed by her as she let her lean legs carry her to what she considered her nightmare. But it was something she would do because after going through the eight hours of hell she would be able to go to her safe haven. A place where no one judged her or tormented her. A place where the music took her away from everything and everyone.

She had every day perfectly planned. Waking up at 5 am she would go for her morning run around her small neighborhood, coming back home she would grab a piece of fruit and bite into it savoring the tangy taste of it. And then she would practice dancing until it was time for school. After school she would go to her classes at the Konaha Dance Academy until seven rolled around and then she would head home and prepare dinner and finish all the homework that she didn't finish during lunch and her free period. Then typically she would head to bed and study until she fell asleep. The next morning she would do it all over again. Her weekends she usually stayed at the Academy all day, where she would volunteer to teach classes.

Slowing her run into a job she approached the school doors. Swinging them open she rushed toward her locker to put up her bags. She didn't want to bother her teacher with her bulky dance bag. Grabbing her binder and her folder that was full of her homework she shut her locker and turned to jog to her first class but was stopped by the one person that she really didn't feel like seeing.

Sighing she faced him and looked at him expectantly. His face devoid of any emotion.

"What do you want senpai?" Sakura asked with her soft voice. Her eyes drifting toward the clock that was on the wall. She was cutting it way to close, normally she would already be settled in her seat and reviewing for whatever test that she had that day. But of course he had to mess up her day. He always messed up her day. He existing messed up her day; the entire Uchiha clan existing messed up her day. It was only until she put in her ear phones and turned on her ipod that she forgot all about the pain in the ass Uchiha's that ruled her school.

"You're in my way." He said expressionlessly. Huffing and rolling her eyes she maneuvered around him, pulling out her ear phones from her hoodie pocket and putting them in. She ignored the stares that his cousin was throwing her way.

_The drums kick in and the lights go down,_

_My heart beat drowns out the sound,_

_My hands go up and I sing my song, _

_And a thousand voices sing along._

Letting the music drown out the rest of the world she walked to her first class and sat down.

Once the final bell rang Sakura rushed from her last period and to her locker. She only had a few minutes to make it to her dance class, and thankfully it was only a few blocks down the road from Konaha High. Smiling to herself she grabbed her bags and pushed her way through the throngs of students. She headed to where her only friends hung out and the place where she grew up.

Walking up to the Academy she could hear the music seeping through the doors. Grinning she pushed open the door and walked past the parents in the lobby and made her way into the girls changing rooms. Changing out of her school clothes and into her dance leotard she walked into the mirrored room where all the other girls were sitting around and doing their warm up stretches. Smiling brightly she walked across the wood floor and sat beside her best friend Hinata. She had been attending the same classes with Sakura ever since they were in grade school. Both girls sat next to each other in silence until their teacher walked in and tapped her cane against the floor signaling class to behind. Standing up and taking position at the bar. The class began and the girls began to go through the routines, not once paying attention to the group of people who had walked into the viewing room to watch them.


	2. Mercy by Duffy

**AN**: I do not own Naruto. Just thought I'd make that clear. Also I am not Japanese I do not really know the honorifics of the culture. I'm trying. Don't hate. This is honestly my first fanfiction that I have actually posted on this site, and so far im quite impressed that I have had more positive feedback than what I really expected. Also I don't like doing authors notes, so I will just say now, this story is actually rated NC-17, considering I have a fancy with writing lemons. But those chapters that have a lemon in it will not be posted on here; I will post the link to where it is located. Which is on my other writing website. Spare me the hate, if you don't like how I'm writing MY fanfiction then you can just go back to the main page and click on another story. I own some of the characters of this story, and this story is AU, if you haven't noticed already. Some of the characters are OOC. Get over it. My story. This all being said, thank you for reading.

"Alright class good job." Madame Rodella called, as she tapped her cane on the dark mahogany floor, officially calling an end to her hour in a half class. Sakura smiled at her friend as she wiped the sweat off her brow. It didn't matter how physically fit she was she would always feel exhausted after the extensive workout.

"Haruno-san please stay after." The older lady said, raising her voice a few octaves louder so that she pinkette could hear her over all the chattering girls. Waving goodbye to her dark haired friend, Sakura made her way toward her teacher.

"Yes?"

The woman glanced at her talented dancer and nodded smiling.

"You were saying how you would like to volunteer yes?"

Sakura's face brightened and bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes Ma'am."

Her teacher smiled at her and waved her hand toward the room where people were allowed to watch from. Typically it was used by parents for the children in her younger classes. Sakura watched as the door opened and in walked in a group of dark haired individuals. Instantly tensing up she eyed the two Uchiha's that she could never get along with. They always did something to her at school, shove her books from her hands or throw food in her hair. Mostly it was Shisui his cousin Itachi usually just sat there and watched. Never laughing, never showing any emotion what so ever.

"My dear," Her teacher began, grabbing ahold of her hand. "These are the Uchiha's, Mikoto is a good friend of mine, and she has asked if I had a teacher available to teach her and her family how to dance. I graciously offered your assistance, considering you are one of my top students."

Gulping Sakura glanced at Shisui, Itachi and her somewhat of a friend Sasuke. Shisui was staring at her with a leering grin, Sasuke had a scornful look on his face and Itachi, well itachi looked like he had no emotion what so ever. Just standing there next to his mother being nudged by his older cousin.

"I'm very sorry Madame Rodella, but I have a competition and auditions coming soon. I can help out when I am in the studio on weekends though." She pink haired girl explained, throwing a smile at the older Uchiha woman, who returned it warmly.

"Very well Miss Haruno."

Making a face of apology she turned on her heel and walked toward the female changing rooms. But was quickly stopped once again by her teacher.

"Oh yes Sakura, your partner for the competition will be here tomorrow. From now on you will be working with him instead of practicing with the rest of the class."

Shaking her head in confirmation she made her way towards the back.

Itachi watched with interest as the pink haired girl walked away from him and his family. This whole development had been something that he hadn't expected. He never expected that the shy unnatural haired girl danced, and he most definitely didn't expect her to look the way that she did. Glancing sideways he looked at his older cousin and partner in crime. Shisui had a look on his face that slightly unsettled the younger Uchiha. The look was of a predator, and normally what Shisui wanted he would go out of his way and get.

Turning his attention back to his mother and younger brother he almost let himself smile at the way Sasuke was brooding. None of them wanted to be there but then again It was their fault for getting his mother the gift certificate for free dance lessons with anyone of her choice. She had been going on about taking lessons for months and when her birthday finally came around; Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui all pitched in to get her the expensive lessons. None of them knowing that she would drag them along with her.

Thirty minutes later, Itachi sat on the dance floor against the wall as his mother laughed as she attempted to dance with her youngest son. Shisui had already plopped down next to him, his attention not on his aunt and cousin but on the door that Haruno had disappeared through. He would have thought by now she would have come back through so that she could leave. And he was pretty sure that his cousin was expecting to see her again.

_Speak of the devil._

He thought, as the door across the room opened and the pink haired girl walked through. Her hair no longer up in a tight bun, but now hanging loosely in waves down her small body. He watched as she walked hurriedly over to her teacher and whispered something to her. Her teacher only nodding in response, not once bothering to look at her student. Her eyes focused only on his little brother and mother.

He grunted as his cousin elbowed him in the side. Casting a glance at him he could see the mischief in his eyes. Itachi shook his head in response. If they were going to get her then they wouldn't be doing it where everyone else could see them. Especially his younger brother who lately had taken a liking to the pinkette. She was in the same grade as him, and as far as Itachi knew; never talked to her. But earlier that day when they saw her rush down the hallway with her face flushed. Sasuke had practically begged them not to do or say anything to her.

As if sensing someone was staring at her Sakura looked over to where him and his cousin sat. Her eyes growing a little wider than normal she immediately said her goodbye to her teacher and left the room. Turning his head to his older cousin, Itachi actually smirked.


	3. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

**AN: **I seriously hate doing these things. -_- But I'm actually kind of shocked with how many followers and reviews that I have. This is my first fanfiction that I've really ever done and I'm really just winging it. To answer a review, yes Sakura is kind of a prodigy. She is able to watch a dance and mirror it. And lemme tell you people pole dancing is freaking hard. If you want to pole dance you better be well conditioned and have some seriously muscle tone. Or at least be able to lift your body weight it also has a lot to do with confidence. I made this chapter longer. So I hope you all like that. Negative reviews go suck my metaphorical penis. Thank you.

x

x

x

x

**The Next Day**

Sakura was pretty sure that her teacher had lost her marbles, because the moment that she walked in and saw the sparkling silver pole that was placed in the middle of the dance floor her jaw dropped. Slowly she eyed the pole and made her way toward her teacher. She wasn't entirely sure what the hell was going on but she was going to find out. Gingerly sitting down on the floor and crossing her legs she sat next to her teacher, who was busy looking through her small frame glasses at the book that came with the pole.

"So..." Sakura began,

"I was talking to Carmen Electra and she gave me this great idea about teaching a class in pole dancing. Did you know that it is actually very popular?" Her teacher said cutting her off, not once looking away from the book that she was reading.

Twiddling her thumbs Sakura suppressed a smile.

"You talked to Carmen Electra?" She asked.

"Well it was more of an infomercial. You know how I can't sleep sometimes."

Suppressing a laugh at her eccentric dance teacher, Sakura glanced around the room. None of her classmates had even arrived; once again she looked at her teacher. Who was so engrossed in the book that she was reading.

"Where is everyone?" The pink haired girl asked.

Looking up from the book that she had her nose buried in, the older woman looked at her young student.

"I canceled class today. If you had a cell phone then you would have known. But since you are here, why don't you help me."

Narrowing her eyes the pinkette stared at her teacher with worry, not bothering with correcting her teacher that she did in fact have a phone. Typically when she asked for assistance with something it usually was something that made her feel very uncomfortable or she put her in awkward situations. For example the Uchiha's dance lessons. Or the one time that her teacher wanted the entire class to practice in their underwear for a number in temporary dance that had to do with loving your own skin. The older woman had asked her to help out with choreographing the dance. A task that Sakura had actually found somewhat hard to do, considering that unlike her ballet class most of the girls in temporary dance class weren't as fit, and they didn't know half the moves that had been burned into her memory at the tender young age of five. It had been unsightly and slightly disturbing to say the least, to the point where the older woman had smartly decided to cut the dance from the recital. Sakura remembered breathing a sigh of relief when her teacher had walked into class that day and told all her students that the number had been scrapped.

"What do you need help with?" Sakura asked her voice coated in apprehension.

Letting a broad smile spread onto her face her Madame Rodella stood up from her spot and walked over to the metal bar, placing her hand on it and turning a hopeful look toward her young student. Sakura let her head fall back. She just had to ask. Shaking her head she tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the dressing rooms. Shaking her head the entire way, her teacher still smiling broadly because she knew that she had an assistant.

She wasn't entirely sure what to wear. She had never been to a strip club; she didn't know what they wore and she didn't have the ability to call and ask her friends what a stripper would wear, considering the only friends that she even bothered with were Ino and Hinata. But she had a faint feeling that Ino would know what to wear, out of the three of them Ino was the more promiscuous of the group. Donning on spandex short shorts and a tank top she headed back out to the dance floor where her teacher now had a laptop and was watching something. Sliding up next to her Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the screen. The older woman was standing there watching some girl grind of a pole to some music. Watching the video with slight interest the pink haired girl slowly memorized all moves that the dancer was belting out.

"Do you think you could do it?" Madame Rodella asked suddenly, making Sakura jump from her concentration. Simply nodding her head she headed to the pole and nodded at sound system. Understanding the nonverbal communication her teacher strolled over to the system, scrolled through the songs and turned on the most provocative song that she could find.

Sakura had her eyes closed as the first notes of the music seeped through the speakers. It was one of the songs that she had saved onto her ever growing playlist.

_How you doin' young lady, _

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy, _

_You don't have to play about the joke, _

_I was at a loss of words the first time that we spoke._

Pulling herself up the pole she slowly swung her leg around it slowly. Letting her body twist suggestively. One hand on the pole she let her other fall to her side still going around before landing and then slowly moved her hips in rhythm with the music.

Watching from afar her teacher couldn't help but smile at the dancing girl. That was one thing she could always count on, the pink haired girls photographic memory and the way that the girl let the music completely take control of her. It was actually refreshing to see the young girl take on such a provocative dance form. She had never seen her move so seductively before. Even though that she would never admit it, Madame Rodella was proud of the pinkette. When she had first showed up to class when she was five she didn't think that the girl would have what it took to become a dancer. But here years later the girl was proving her completely wrong. Always working as hard as she could the pink haired girl always surpassed her peers, which usually didn't bode well for her fellow dancers. She didn't make friends easily, her only friend in the entire academy being the shy and quiet Hinata.

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right, _

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light,_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right, _

_I'll find out by the end of the night _

_You expect me to just let you hit it _

_But will you still respect me if you get it._

Once again Sakura twisted around the pole, letting her body slide slowly against the rail mimicking exactly what she saw on the video that her teacher had been watching. Tightening her arm muscles she flipped and crossed her legs, letting her body slide slowly down the pole while she trailed her hands down the curves of her body until she reached her hair. Landing on the floor with a soft thud she shifted so that she could turn and slide on the floor.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance,_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it _

_I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent _

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it _

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute. _

Moving her hips in a seductive grind she leaned against the pole and stared at herself in the mirror. She was entranced with herself. She never thought herself as sexy, but at that moment while she was twirling on the pole, her hair messed up and a smirk on her face she saw another side of herself. A side that she was almost afraid of, a side that was slowly giving her confidence in herself. A thing that she had never had. She had always let people walk all over her, letting her temper be squished down by the repercussions of a physical confrontation.

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are_

_I'm all alone and it's you that I want, _

_Promiscuous boy, you already know _

_That I'm all yours, what you waiting for? _

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me _

_You know what I want and I got what you need _

_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point _

'_Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?_

Flexing her ab muscles she slowly lifted herself back up the bar, holding herself up with just her legs. Stretching herself backwards she spun and moved her way up the bar all with one seductive movement. Moving her body in a wave she slowly pivoted her hips back and forth, all while staring at herself. Closing her eyes she twisted and let herself fall to the floor in a fast motion landing with her legs forming into the splits. Closing her eyes she lifted her legs and ran her hands up her body feeling herself up. Rolling she got on her knees and flipped her hair up so that it could fly out of her face and land in a sloppy seductive way around her face. Pulling herself up she grabbed the pole and walked around it with a strut in her step getting ready to pull herself up once again and go back to the provocative dance.

"I seriously never pegged you for a stripper." A deep voice said surprising her out of her dance stupor. Snapping her head towards the intruder she felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the body of one of the boys that she didn't really care for. The womanizing Shisui Uchiha wasn't exactly one of her favorite people, already he had hooked up with her friend Ino. This honestly wasn't really all that surprising, considering she was pretty sure that Ino would hook up with anything that walked with the way she talked.

_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue _

_Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute _

_Hey, I can't keep my mind off you _

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through _

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet _

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_They call me Thomas, last name Crown _

_Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down. _

Eyeing the Uchiha warily, Sakura motioned for her teacher to turn off the music. Suddenly the room was flooded with silence.

"What do you want?" She asked with a bite to her voice. He made her feel uncomfortable. He knew he was attractive, hell he knew he was practically a god and by god did the boy work it to the best of his abilities. She always tried to steer clear of him in school but ever since she was caught ogling his younger cousin both Shisui and his Sasuke's older brother had went out of their way to make her life miserable. Shoving her in the hallway or smacking her books out of her hands. Shisui liked to cat call her, make rude comments about some of the clothes that she wore. Folding her arms over her chest self-consciously she shifted on feet. Now that she thought about it she never showed her body off during school. Usually the classrooms were too cold so she always had a hoodie or a light jacket on. In the winter time there was no messing around she always had a jacket on. She wasn't about to let herself freeze.

Shisui let a lazy smile grace his lips as he sauntered across the room toward her causing her to unconsciously take a step backwards. She didn't know about the guy, and she wasn't about to take any chances when it came to him.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked the smile still on his lips. He was the on Uchiha that she had ever seen who actually smiles like he did. The only one who really showed emotion other than the females of the clan.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked cautiously as she looked around the room for her teacher. She wouldn't be evil enough to leave her in a room with a guy who looked…. Well who looked the way that he did. Her teacher might be a little bit off her rocker but she wouldn't leave her cornered with this Uchiha. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't. If she forgot that people were in the studio that wouldn't really surprise her either.

Shaking his head he placed a hand on the pole and gave her a sidelong look.

"So pole dancing huh? I didn't know it was taught here."

"My teacher is a nut case." Sakura stated rolling her eyes. The dark haired boy shook his head, the smile that was on his lips growing broader.

"Uchiha-san!" Madame Rodella exclaimed walking into the room and towards the two teenagers. Letting out the breath that she had been holding Sakura thanked the gods that her flighty teacher hadn't left her behind.


	4. Whistle by Flo Rida

**AN**: You know when I first started to write this story I honestly didn't think I would really want to continue it after the first chapter. I thought it sucked. And honestly I suck at grammar. Don't be a bitch about it; I'm completely aware of it. I haven't been in school for years. Shit happens. Anyway, I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now and certain people wouldn't have FREAKING died. -_- I won't spoil it for you. I read the manga weekly. I know everyone is OOC. I don't care, my story. And I'm actually surprised by how many people actually like this story. Thank you for liking it, it kinda makes me want to write more. I rarely ever see stories that focus on side romances, so this one has a few side romances that will be going on. Shisui for one. Sasuke another, Itachi is the main romance. There will be a Deidara romance with an OC. Just cause I love my OC, she's pretty damn funny in all honesty. She will appear wayyyy later. I dislike Sai. If you can't tell….

X

X

X

Very rarely did anything surprise Itachi, but the moment he walked into the dance studio along with his younger brother and mother the scene that unfolded in front of him surprised him. Shisui and Sakura were standing close, almost too close for Itachi's comfort. His cousin was a well-known womanizer, but every time he wanted to snag a girl he would always run it by Itachi first. He was the Batman to Shisui's Robin. The dark haired stoic Uchiha typically had the ideas on how to enamor the girl and Shisui had the personality to do it. They were a duo. So watching his cousin get chummy with the pink haired girl bothered him. And it apparently bothered his younger brother to. Itachi watched with mild interest as Sasuke's shoulders tensed while their mother just laughed and clapped her hands merrily.

Shisui and Sakura glanced up at them shocked by the sudden interruption. The moment that the charismatic Uchiha had walked in interrupting Sakura's provocative dance, Madame Rodella had strolled in and saved the nervous pinkette by asking if her dark haired pupil had been practicing his dance moves. Sakura had almost laughed at the look the Uchiha's face. His normally stoic and suave façade was ruined temporarily by what she could tell was his massive dislike for the arts.

"You don't dance Uchiha-kun?" Sakura had asked amusement in her voice.

"Shut up." He sneered, his smirk replaced with a frown. And that was when her dance teacher had the bright idea of having Sakura showing him personally how the moves were executed. Pushing the two teens close together she walked back to her office and reemerged with a bulky magazine. Placing it in between her two students, she pushed the pink haired girl into the Uchiha and instructed them.

"When you are doing the tango, you have to have passion. You have to have a connection with your partner." She began as she walked around the couple stopping momentarily to grin at Shisui, "You are lucky she's attractive young man."

"Uh Madame Rodella, they are learning the Salsa."

"Well I'm going to show him the Tango dear." She replied with a coy smile.

Rolling her eyes Sakura pulled the charismatic Uchiha closer to her body so that they were holding up the magazine firmly with their bodies. It wasn't something that she normally did with the tango. But since they were first starting off she wasn't going to argue. She could feel him shift somewhat uncomfortably as she pressed her body into his, eyeing him she just shook her head letting her teacher continue.

"Now Uchiha-san I want you to lead, Sakura will help you with the count."

Moving his arms into the right positions, the pinkette squared her shoulders and stood on her toes ready to glide against the dance floor.

"Alright Uchiha, this is a very sexual dance. Right now we are going to get to know each other's bodies." Her teacher said continuing. Shisui let a smug smirk grace his lips as he placed his hands on the pink haired girl's lower back ready for the teacher's next instruction.

That was the position that Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha family found them. With the dance teacher circling them like a hawk circling its prey. Shisui's shock was gone within a moment as his cousin walked towards him a broad childish smile in its place.

"Ita-chan! I'm learning the tango." He said in a slightly childish voice that Sakura couldn't help but laugh at. The look on his cousin's face was priceless. The normally stoic Uchiha had a hint of irritation sweeping across his face. Shaking his head he brought his hand up and smacked the cheerful Shisui upside the head. Shisui laughed at his cousin and pulled away from Sakura causing her teacher to smack him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He yelled his face twisted up in a grimace.

"I'm not done. The way you were looking at my student made me think you would enjoy this dance. But obviously you aren't?" her teacher asked with a frown.

Shisui shifted once again and glanced down at the girl in his arms. Slowly lowering his arms he let himself grin and push away from the pinkette. Walking away he headed toward where his little cousin stood with a scowl on his face.

Sakura only shook her head at his departing figure. Figures he would chicken out of a difficult dance.

X

X

Sai stood in front of the dance studio blankly. It wasn't exactly his idea to be here, he was more or less forced to be there by his superiors. His co dancers had heard a lot about the pink haired dancer that he was about to meet. His superiors were interested in her for their distinguished program, and he was the only one who was available to go and scope her out. What he didn't expect was to see Uchiha Itachi when he walked through the doors. And he was pretty sure that the stoic man didn't expect to see him.

Forcing a fake smile to his lips he calmly greeted the older boy and walked toward where the pink haired girl and her renowned teacher were standing. He took in her flushed face and he faintly wondered if something had happened only moments before he had arrived there. Letting the fake smile broader he quickly introduced himself to her teacher.

Madame Rodella took in the well groomed young man who stood in front of her and her pupil. After all the phone calls that she had gotten she now was able to meet the ever popular dancer Sai. One of the few who had been able to obtain a scholarship to the very renowned university of the arts. A place where you had to have quite a bit of money or quite a bit of talent to get it. And this young man apparently had both.

"Sakura." Madame Rodella said, turning toward her most prized pupil. "This is Sai. He is your new dance partner."

Sakura took in the pale boy with curious eyes. There was something about him that didn't exactly sit well with her, cocking her head to the side she stared hard at him. He shifted uncomfortably at her gaze before letting his fake smile broaden once more before sticking his hand out in a greeting. Suddenly it dawned on her, it was his fake smile. The way that he looked so fake. She really couldn't describe it, but it bothered her.

Scoffing she turned on her heel and walked away from him and the rest of the people in the room. All of them watching her with confusion.

"I don't like fake people. Work on that." She called as she walked out of the room and disappeared through the dressing room doors.

Itachi watched with mild interest, at their school the pink haired girl was nothing more than a person who tried to blend in with the crowds, never going out of her way to call attention to herself. She took all of his and his families crap and yet here in the confines of this building she had a confidence about her that he found somewhat refreshing. Turning his attention away from the door that she had disappeared through, he focused on the new arrival, as if sensing his stare Sai turned and faced him.

"Senpai." He muttered his eyes shining in fake admiration and kindness.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked his face still devoid of emotion.

"I could say the same for you. Shouldn't you be at the University teaching?" Sai back fired a fake grin still on his face.

Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. One thing he couldn't stand was this kid; his fake emotions made him want to beat the living crap out of him. It was completely unlike him. But something about this kid got his friends riled up and he had to hear about it whenever he met up with them. Especially his blonde haired friend who seemed to be unnaturally fascinated with clay and things that tended to go boom. And whenever the blonde got riled up all Itachi wanted to was clock him but normally he was beaten to it by his other friends.

"Go away you little fag." Shisui chimed in with a smug expression causing Sai to lose his fake grin momentarily before letting it reappear on his face.

"I see." He murmured still smiling.

Shisui narrowed his eyes,

"What?"

"You insult me because you are unsure of your masculinity. Is this because of your small penis?" The smiling boy asked, not even twitching a brow or letting his smile falter. The dark haired Uchiha glared dangerously at the well groomed boy.

"I'm not worried about my penis. But it worries me that you are talking about my penis. Go away fag boy." Shisui said smugly, the dangerous glint still in his eyes as he watched the boys fake smile disappear.

The unemotional boy stared at his teacher and his teachers annoying friend. Glancing at the door that his new partner disappeared through he nodded a goodbye to them and headed to find the pink haired dancer.


	5. Whine up by Kat Deluna

**AN: ** The song in this story is Whine up by Kat Deluna. I love the song. Chick can dance. I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be porn, hahahaha. Hope you all like it. I should probably tell you all that I will probably only update once to twice a week. I work, and on my days off I write because I'm too tired otherwise. I like the way I portray Sakura. Oh and also, if you don't like how they are all OOC. Then fuck off. It's my story. Don't like it then don't read it. Duh. If you leave flames, then I will just delete them and choose to not bother answering your stupidity. This is all what goes on in my head. Seriously. Leave me helpful stuff. I will try to fix whatever you don't understand. Thank you for reading xoxo.

If looks could kill Sai would be six feet under and being skull fucked by maggots. Sakura would make sure of that. Not only did he follow her to her dressing room and walk in on her while she was wearing just a bra, but then he apologized with that fake smile that she swore he wore permanently and then refused to leave so that she could finish changing. Thus making her throw a shirt on over her sports bra and pull on a jacket hoping that her legs didn't freeze on the walk back to her house. But he then refused to let her leave the room until she agreed to go out to a dance club with him that night.

This was why she was sitting at a shitty looking table with a frown on her cherry red glossed lips, feeling unnaturally uncomfortable in the dress that her friend Ino had made her wore. At first Sakura had every intention of standing him up, but he had surprised her by showing up at her door. How he knew where she lived was still something she was trying to pry out of the creepy quiet boy's mouth. So far she had no luck considering he had left her at the table a good thirty minutes ago claiming that he was going to go get her a drink.

_The little bastard. _

Frowning she tapped her fingers against the table. She was bored, and she hated being bored. The only thing that she hated more than being bored was going off her schedule and so far she was so far off it she might as well just scrap the schedule for the rest of the week. Glancing down at her phone she read the bright green numbers that told her the time.

**11:45 pm **

Bullshit. This was all just a bunch of bullshit. Glancing once again around the dimly lit club she grabbed her clutch and headed toward the exit. She wasn't going to sit around a shitty club when she could be at her house practicing her ballet for the audition that was coming up.

Not bothering with her surroundings she shoved her way toward the bright red sign and just as she was about to reach the heavy door someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around to face the person who had so rudely entered her personal space, she was expecting Sai to be the one who wanted to stop her from leaving. But the man who had a grip on her wrist wasn't him. Letting her mouth go slack as she took in the appearance of the Uchiha who had been – unknown to her - had been watching her the entire night.

Shisui couldn't help but smirk at the look that had appeared on the pinkette's face. He had never seen her in the club and he couldn't help but be curious as to the reason why she was there. The girl was starting to confuse him and he prided himself in the ability to have everyone figured out. But this girl was giving him a run for his money. Normally she steered clear of places like this, she steered clear of confrontation and she didn't like to have people pay attention to her. At least that's how she was at their school. But when he had walked into the studio early because he had nothing better to do and saw her twisted on the pole he had been thrown for a loop. He had never expected shy, innocent, pink haired Haruno Sakura to be the type to learn how to pole dance, let alone **know** how to pole dance. He had been completely glued to his spot for the slow minutes that she had twisted and moved.

"Let go of me." The pink haired girl seethed, catching him off guard once again. He couldn't help but let him smirk turn into a smile. The girl had balls. Metaphorical of course. Shisui shook his head in response and lead her toward the dance floor. The girl liked the dance, he had seen her dance a couple times and he could tell that she let the music take her away from everything.

"Seriously Uchiha-san let me go." She growled placing her other hand on his to try to pry her small wrist out of his grasp. Not bothering to loosen his hold, he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Nodding to the DJ, the beginnings of the song slowly leaked through the speakers as he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

_**It's summertime! **_

_**Ladies lookin hot**_

_**Shakin up what they got! **_

_**Elephant Man an Kat, cmon!**_

"One dance."

Letting go of her wrist he took a couple steps back and watched to see if she would turn around and run. There were a lot of people there, all watching, waiting for the Uchiha to dance. He could feel the anticipation from most of the female goers, they had been waiting for him to pick a girl to dance with all night, and most of them hoping that it would be themselves. But Shisui was interested in the pink haired green eyed girl that he usually picked on. Eying him up and down, she rolled her eyes.

_**Senses tellin me you're looking, I can feel it on my skin**_

_**Boy I wonder what would happen if I trip and let you in**_

_**Don't be shocked by my aggression, just might be the one**_

_**Lets skip this conversation, just whine your body up**_

Flexing her neck from side to side, she popped her neck and gazed levelly at the guy who had dragged her all this way just to bother her. Bending down, she kicked off the stilettos that she could barely even walk in. If he wanted to dance she might as well dance her ass off. Not bothering to take her eyes off him she closed the distance between them and let the music take her away.

_**Ha ha ha, donit wanna wait no more**_

_**Ha ha ha, you've got what I'm searchin for**_

Holding out his hand, he waited patiently for her to take it so that he could lead. But was surprised when she took it and spun so that her back was to his chest, her ass placed comfortably against his groan. Refusing to let out a groan, he knew where this was going to go. Clenching his teeth, he let his hands trail from her hands to her waist and slowly moved with her in sync with the beat. He just had to pick a god damn fast song.

_**I'm feelin your vibin Im ridin high, its exotic **_

_**And I want you, and I want you here **_

_**Pull me closer and closer and hold me tight to your body **_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near! **_

Sakura couldn't help but let a grin form at her red lips. This was the one thing that she loved about dancing, she could always floor people with her movements. She was getting tired of people just assuming that she was this innocent little girl who didn't know how to move. She had experience god damnit, just because she didn't go around like her friend Ino-pig and flaunt that she hooked up with people didn't mean that they could underestimate her like this. She knew what he had wanted to do, try to embarrass her in front of a large crowd of people, like he always did at their school. It wasn't going to work this time. She was going to take control of this situation.

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! **_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! **_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

Shisui had to bite his lip to keep from turning the girl around and moving her to a place where no one else could see. The way that she grinded against him, he could barely contain himself.

_**A ese nene lo tengo trikiao **_

_**Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao **_

_**Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao **_

_**Con mis cadera lo tengo majao, what!**_

Sakura could feel his excitement, she smiled inwardly. This was why she never went to clubs anymore. Her brother's girlfriend had first introduced her to club scene, and that was where she learned to lure a guy in and mess with him in the best ways. If things got too out of hand she would always have her brother come in to save her. But this wasn't the same; she was dancing with a dangerous man right here. He wasn't just an ass that she had to deal with at her school, he was an Uchiha. Rich, powerful, unnaturally gorgeous with their dark shiny hair and onyx colored eyes.

_**Boy keep doin what youre doin, get me hot**_

_**Windin up your body, you don't have to stop **_

_**My temperature is rising want you more than before **_

_**Its an animal attraction, whine your body up **_

They were both so entranced with one another; neither of them paid any attention to the stares that they were getting. Sai sat across the club, his normally fake smile replaced with a real one. This was what he had wanted to see. The girl always seemed to dance holding a part of her back, but out there on the dance floor she was holding nothing back, and he could tell that it was bothering the Uchiha dancing with her and the Uchiha sitting next to him. The girl could really surprise people.

_**Ha ha ha, it's the magic on the floor **_

_**Ha ha ha, I don't wanna wait no more **_

Placing her hand on his chest, she could sense the arousal on him. There was something about dancing that caused so much sexual tension. If she kept this up she might end up doing something stupid. Not that she really honestly cared, but she did care if it happened to be with an Uchiha who was known for his abilities in the bedroom. Her friend would kill her if she got to him before she did. Actually her friend would kill her if she got anything on the dress.

_**Cause Im feelin your vibin **_

_**Im ridin high, its exotic **_

_**And I want you**_

_**(And I want you too)**_

_**I want you here **_

_**(And I want you too)**_

Bodies flushed together, Sakura nuzzled his neck, and then turned and walked away. The look in his eyes was predatory. Oh boy was he going to hate her in a moment. Not bothering to hide the coy smile that came to her lips she motioned for him to come closer with her finger.

_**Pull me closer and closer **_

_**(Closer and closer)**_

_**And hold me tight to your body **_

_**I wanna feel you **_

_**(I wanna feel you too)**_

_**I wanna feel you near! **_

Closing the distance between them, he slowly pushed her to where there weren't so many people. Still dancing he hoped to god that she didn't notice what he was doing. He didn't want to scare her off, but the way she was dancing against him told him that she wasn't scared off easily. The moment that her teeth scraped his neck he knew it was on. Things were going to go down, very soon.

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**(Whine up, whine up) **_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**(Elephant Man, whine up, cmon!) **_

'_Damn,'_ she thought, she didn't expect him to take control like this. To push her towards a part of the club where barely anyone was at. Everyone was dancing, all entranced by the sexual dance that she and the Uchiha had entered. The whole atmosphere was sexually charged. She was going to have to explain herself in detail to her friend later on.

_**My dear, whine up your body, bring it to me right here**_

_**She got the finest body I swear **_

_**Shake up your booty, shift it in high gear **_

_**She said, "Ele, run your fingers through my hair"**_

_**All the black man coulda see quite clear**_

_**The way that she whining give me nightmare **_

_**Find a drink, back up the car right here **_

_**Want to pop off the clothes she a-wear **_

Breathing heavily, she didn't know when they stopped dancing. But she didn't really care. The way that his body was pressed against hers in all the right places, she couldn't help but tilt her head back in pleasure. The music fading into the background, she could feel his lips on her neck trailing down to her chest. Thank gods Ino-pig had insisted that she wore a low cut shirt. It had really been way too long for her. She could feel his slightly callused hands moving to where the hem of her dress was, sliding his hands beneath it coming into contact with her soft thighs.

Neither one of them noticed the two figures who were walking towards them. One had a stern look on his face and the other his signature fake smile plastered to his face.


	6. Replay by Zendaya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OC's & the plot.**

**Chapter Six - Replay by Zendaya**

X

X

X

She wasn't thinking, with the way the music was beating and the way that it interacted with her body. This was her downfall, it was exactly the reason why she never went to clubs, and exactly why she had such a rigorous training schedule. She wasn't sure how far she would have gone with Shisui if his cousin and her new dance partner hadn't shown up. He had his hands up her dress and the way that his lips moved against her skin still gave her goose bumps.

Shaking her head, she slowly walked up the street toward her apartment, where she had a feeling that her friend would be waiting for the juicy details. Ino didn't know about how she acted when she was in the dance scene. The only people who had ever witnessed these sides of her were her cousin, her older brother and his girlfriend; Konan. But they had always been there in case she got out of hand, and she really blamed her brother's quiet friend for turned her into the dancer that she was today. The way that he moved had always captivated her. His movements when he was with other female dancers. And the way that he could keep time with his dance team. She had always looked up to him, and he never really gave her the time of day until she actually got up enough courage to go out on the floor and dance. That was the first time that she ever let the music actually completely take her away. She had been having issues at her school, her crush on Sasuke was not reciprocated and she just wanted to get away.

She hadn't noticed the red head come closer to her and start to move against her. She just remembered the feeling of strong hands on her body as the music hit its climax. Throwing her hair back she had let her body melt into his. The song seemed to have ended to quickly for both of them, but before she could really take a look at the person who had come up behind her and danced with her, her brother had come in and took her away. It was after that that she learned who had come up behind her and danced with her. The way that he moved his body with hers was so sexual. She had wanted it to happen again and again. But that was the end of her club days. Her brother didn't trust the way that she moved with other people. And she didn't blame him, after what they had told her what had happened during hat dance, the way that she let him roam his hands all over her body she was ashamed. She couldn't help herself though it was just the way the music took her away. It put emotions in her and it let her become another person.

Turning down the opposite street than the one that her apartment was on, Sakura didn't want to bother with her friend who was waiting for her. She needed to get these feelings out of her system, she needed to have a good dance so that she wouldn't have a replay of what happened at the club. It was enough already that she had danced that sexually with someone that she really couldn't stand. It was another thing that Sasuke's older brother had been there when Shisui had taken his hands off her body and let her slide down the wall so that she could stand on her own. He had looked pissed when Itachi had spoken up, like he didn't want to be interrupted. And at first Sakura had felt herself become annoyed at the long haired Uchiha, but then the song changed and it slowly lifted her danced filled haze. It was at that moment where she returned to herself and quickly left the club not bothering to say goodbye to the trio that were talking.

The dance studio was coming into view and she was fingering the key in her clutch. She was ready to unlock the door and turn on the large stereo and dance her little heart away. Not bothering to look at her phone, she knew that she already had numerous missed calls and a few text messages. She couldn't get the way that he moved out of her head. It reminded her too much of her brothers friend. The boy who was so skilled with the way that he moved that it could make a girl dizzy. Girls fought to be able to dance with him, and the only reason why she had wanted to go the school that she was applying for was because of him. Because she knew that he would be there, and that they could have another erotic dance together.

Slowly turning the key in its lock, she pink haired dancer scanned her surroundings and then entered the empty dance academy. Turning on the lights, she tossed her clutch across the room and kicked off the annoying shoes that would probably give her blisters in the morning. It wasn't too bad though, she had spent years dancing in Pointe shoes. A little blister from some heels was nothing to her. Walking into the music booth, she booted up the computer and turned on her spotify and clicked on the playlist that she couldn't seem to get enough of. Listening to the beginnings of the sound she left the booth and headed towards the middle of the dance floor.

_**Make it stop **_

_**Sounds so good **_

_**I just can't take no more**_

_**Turn it down, Turn it up**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

Slowly moving her hips in the rhythm of the music, she could feel it pulsating through her. She had danced to this song so many times that she knew that she couldn't forget the moves no matter how much she tried.

_**But don't stop, don't move **_

_**Just keep it there, Keep it right there, right there **_

Closing her eyes, she spun on the pad of her foot. Moving her body to the slow beat of the song.

_**I wanna hit you on repeat**_

_**Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**_

_**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go**_

She could feel the chorus coming through the speakers. The way the bass picked up and the way the singer's voice started to get heavier.

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**I can listen to it all day **_

_**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day **_

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**We can start all over again, and again **_

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

Moving her body quicker with the beat of the dubstep, she carefully executed the difficult dance moves. Her brother would be proud, in all the years that he hadn't seen her, he would be proud to see how well she had advanced. Sliding her foot on the floor she walked out the chorus and spun and began to dance in her slow seductive way. This song would be perfect if she had someone to dance it out with.

_**Don't stop **_

_**Turn it on, turn it up **_

_**Make it loud **_

_**Don't wanna miss a single thing **_

_**I wanna hear every melody**_

She seriously needed to learn how to lock the doors to the places that she went. As she turned she could see the shadow of a person standing in the dark corner watching her. She also seriously need to think before she spoke. Lately she kept jinxing herself.

_**B-b-b-beat it**_

_**Be so loud you could feel it **_

_**B-b-b-beat it **_

_**Beat it for you **_

_**I wanna hit you on repeat **_

_**Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**_

_**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go**_

She could feel the person approach her, and she swore if it was who she thought it was she was going to turn around and deck him. She was sick and tired of him and his fake smile. Turning once again she made eye contact with someone she didn't expect to see.

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**I can listen to it all day **_

_**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day **_

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**We can start all over again, and again **_

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song replay **_

She stopped moving as he closed the distance between them. Narrowing her eyes at her unexpected guest she let him put his hands on her as he slowly began to move with her, again he was taking her far away, the body heat that he was coming off him in waves making her surrender to the song and to him.

_**Feel it all **_

_**It all crashin' down **_

_**I'm so lost **_

_**I'm so lost in your sound **_

She could feel his hands as they slid down the thin material of her dress. This was really happening. Shisui Uchiha had followed her to the dance studio to continue what had happened at the club. She couldn't help but feel her excitement pool between her legs.

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**I can listen to it all day**_

_**I can listen to you all day, yeah you all day **_

The song was ending but she could feel his excitement, thank god that she had put it on repeat. How ironic. Turning around to face him, she stared into his dark eyes and let her eyes close half way as he closed the distance in between them, both of their bodies moving to the slow beat.

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

_**We can start all over again, and again **_

_**Yeah, **_

_**Wanna put this song on replay **_

She could feel him lips mesh against hers and she let herself surrender. She might hate herself in the morning but for some reason she couldn't help but like the way that he made her feel. It felt so familiar. She could hear the song start back over but she didn't want to bother to turn it off, she was enjoying herself way too much. She would think of all her problems the next morning when she would call back her brother and mother. Tomorrow's routine be damned.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body into him causing him to smile against her lips. She might as well scratch this off her bucket list. Screw an Uchiha, not the original one that she wanted but she would settle. She could tell her cousin all about it later, probably not her big mouthed friend Ino. She would probably edit most of the night out for her.

Sliding her hands down her legs he hoisted her up, not once breaking their kiss and carried her toward the dressing rooms. She was going to enjoy this night. Probably more than she should.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Review please! **_

_**& Lemon would be in the next chapter in flashbacks. I never see any stories with Shisui lemons. -_- So I'll make one for myself damnit. Yeah Sakura is a little OOC, do not care! Ha. I have a feeling this is going to be a very very long story. -_- Expect like 50 chapters maybe. **_

_**I should probably make this clear. Itachi and Shisui do not go to school with Sakura. I know that I made it sound like that, but they do not. They actually volunteer to help with some of the teachers for college credit. Sakura did go to school with them when she first started high school. Both boys go a university. And where I am from they do have college students come into the high school for extra credit. They just go in and help with certain classes that have to do with their major. I didn't even realize that they did it until I saw a guy that I knew was like 25 in my school and I knew that he was in college through mutual friends. The song that Sakura dances too in this chapter is Repeat by Zendaya. This story is turning into a song fic. My bad, but oh well. I like how it's going. Don't like don't read blah blah blah. Bite me.**_


	7. Acapella by Karmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter Seven - Acapella by Karmen**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling completely sated and in a foreign bed. It had taken her a few minutes to gain her bearings but when she did she couldn't help but smile to herself. Stretching out her body she grinned. It had been over a year since the last time that she had been treated to a night like that. Perhaps she should go to clubs more often. Rolling over in the plush large bed she moved her hand around on the side table for her touchscreen phone. Swiping in her passcode she scrolled through her missed calls and new text messages. Rolling her eyes at the texts that were from Ino she tossed the phone back on the table and snuggled back into the overly comfortable pillows. Inhaling she couldn't help but sigh. It smelled of him, the ungodly delicious smell of Armani. Some of the most expensive stuff out there, but she couldn't help but practically melt into the dark bed.

Rolling over to the opposite side away from her phone, she sighed once again and shut her eyes willing herself back to sleep. She knew that she should get up and get dressed. But she almost wanted to stay longer so that they could have a repeat, considering she knew that she wasn't going to do this again. Relationships got sticky, and she didn't have time for sticky situations. What with her dancing career and all. But that didn't mean that she couldn't go around and hook up with sexy guys every now and then and getting over her carnal needs.

Scratching her nose, she once again opened her eyes and came face to face with the guy whom she had spent the night with. His dark onyx eyes stared almost emotionlessly at her but she could see the playful glint. Not suppressing the smirk that she felt, she reached out and grabbed him.

Why the hell shouldn't she just splurge just a bit more? Smiling as her soft lips met his she couldn't help but the events from the night before replay like a porno in her head.

_The way that he kissed her, she almost just couldn't get enough of. The way that his tongue fought with hers, dominating her mouth. Usually it was always her that took control, and for once she was thanking god in her head that this boy knew exactly where to trail the tips of his fingers. Within seconds his hands were at the hem of her panties, and already she was so wet. So excited. This was definitely a good mistake. _

_Intertwining her fingers in his hair, she angled his head so that she could deepen the kiss, causing him to growl at her lips. Biting his bottom lip she could feel him stiffen against her. _

_The entire time they had a mutual dominance. Pulling back from the pink haired girl, Shisui eyed her as if he was sizing her up. Already he knew that he was going to hit home tonight. He just didn't know exactly how he was going to execute his plan. Originally he had followed her back from the club so that he could talk to her about what had happened at the club. He wanted to make it clear to her that he didn't intend for that to happen. But the moment that he walked into the dance studio and saw her dancing he couldn't contain himself. He had instantly wanted to go back to what had happened at the club and do a repeat. Except this time he wanted to subtract the clothes. _

_But then she had taken control, she had delved her tongue deep into his mouth, not bothering to ask for an entrance. The way that she had taken hold of the upper hand had instantly turned him on, but the moment she tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss as far as it could go, their teeth scraping each other, and then finally biting his lip he couldn't help but push her away for a moment and stare at her. _

_Smirking slightly he shoved her against the wall and pinned her arms up over her head. Holding both wrists with one hand he watched as he trailed his hand down her body, going extra slow as she traced over her breasts, skimming over her peaked nipples causing her to gasp. He was going to enjoy this possibly more than he should. Especially since she was mutual friends with some of his little cousin's friends. He wouldn't be able to let this coupling get out. Especially to his girlfriend, it would cause more problems than he was really caring to deal with._

_Bending his head down, he trailed kisses down from her neck to her low cut dress. The cleavage that was showing was so inviting. Bringing his hand up from her stomach he gradually pulled the cloth away from her chest causing her breath to hitch. Bending down he placed his lips on her erect nipple, deliberately teasing her. Nipping and sucking he turned his attention to the other. He was going to draw this out. He was going to make her squirm. Moving his hand away from her chest he skimmed his down her dress until he was back at the hem. Putting his palm on her thigh he could feel her take in a sharp breath, she was anticipating it all, making it so much sweeter. Her body was so tight, the way that she was so nervous, the way that she expected it. But he wasn't going to give it to her just yet. He was going to make her beg. _

_Sakura had her eyes closed. She wanted to scream, the way that his had was teasing her. Not yet removing her panties, and the way that his mouth was paying so much attention to her breasts. Her peaks were so sensitive, every kiss, every breath caused them to tingle more. She had always been a sucker for nipple play. A little more rough and she would be in complete heaven. Arching her back against him, she could feel his hand down by her sex, god how she just wanted him to get to the god damn point. She was getting frustrated. She was an impatient person, teasing and all that shit was better for after the initial boning. She needed to feel the penetration, him buried so deep inside of her. _

_Groaning in pleasure as his fingers finally crossed the barrier of the hem of her panties and gently stroked her. Oh how she wished that her hands were bound so tightly with his. She would have already taken complete control. Shoved him down on one of the benches that were in the dressing room and unbuttoning his pants and unleashing him so that she could taste his hardness. She would make him scream, make him beg for release. And she wouldn't give it to him until she was good and ready. But the slower that he went, taking his time trying to explore her body she wouldn't be able to wait. She would be withering in anticipation by the time he actually decided to probe her with his finger. _

_She let out a gasp as he pushed on her button and slowly moved in a circular motion. She was already wet, and by god she was already squirming. Biting her lip she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_Shisui smiled against her sensitive nipple as he felt her body squirm as he played with her clit. She was so very responsive, unlike some of the girls that he had been with. She would be so fun. Already his dick was straining against his pants. He wondered what it would feel like to have small mouth and plush lips wrapped around him. Clenching his teeth, his cock jumped at the thought. He would really have to hurry this along; he was already so impossibly hard. _

_Without any warning he stopped his clit play and delved his finger deep inside her. He couldn't help but let a full blown smile of smugness come to his face as he let out a small moan. Moving his hand ever so slightly he shifted in his spot, she was impossibly tight, but she wasn't a virgin. She was experienced. _

'_Interesting.' He thought, as he started to increase the speed of his finger, adding another finger to the play. Moving his mouth away from her breasts, he pulled her mouth back into another kiss. _

_Letting out a cry of pleasure he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. Already she was about to climax and he couldn't help but feel smug about it. Only a few minutes and he could get her crying out his name. He couldn't wait until she was underneath him, her nails dug into his back as he pounded her repeatedly._

_Squirming under his hold, she wriggled a hand free of his grip, and gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a much harder kiss that what he was giving. Their teeth scraping the pink haired dancer moved her attention to the zipper on his pants. Biting back her moans as his fingers repeatedly pleasured her. She would have thought that he would have slowed down a bit but he didn't. As she was moving, he increased the speed. Already she could feel her legs going numb. She was so close to an orgasm that it was beautiful. She really should do this more often. _

'_Now hopefully he's as big as people talk about.' She thought as she pulled his member free from his jeans. Fisting him, she pumped him up and down repeatedly; she could feel his muscles tighten. God she needed him, she needed him now inside her. Breaking the kiss, the stared at his with her eyes filled with lust. _

"_Inside me, now." She breathed, as she kissed him once again. Without a second thought he pushed her closer to the wall and positioned himself in front of her. Hoisting her up so that she was at the perfect height he rubbed himself against her hot core. Biting back a moan she captured his lips again with her own. With his free hand he cupped his hips as he slowly entered her. Letting out a sigh of pleasure he broke her kiss and leaned his head against her shoulder. Sakura's head was thrown back as far as the wall would let her. _

'_God he's so big.' _

_Slowly he started the movement, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Increasing his speed he shut his eyes tightly. The feeling was amazing, he wasn't used to such tightness, and definitely wasn't used to a girl who responded to him like she did. Putting both hands around her body, he moved her away from the wall and placed her back down on one of the changing benches. Moving around so that he her legs were positioned on his shoulders, he pulled completely out and then thrust hard back in. _

_Letting out a cry of pleasure, the pink haired girl gripped his biceps as he increased his pace. Pounding into her so hard, that she could only let out gasps of pleasure. Eyes rolling into the back of her head she could feel the climax as she reached her peak. _

"_Oh god." She moaned, as he thrust harder. Not once opening her eyes, she felt herself sky rocket. Her breath leaving her in one gasp, her entire body going numb with pleasure. _

_Following closely behind, Shisui pulled out just in time for his dick to jerk with an orgasm. Letting himself cum over her uncovered stomach he leaned over her, his breathing labored. _

_Finally she opened her eyes and stared deeply into his eyes. Leaning up she planted a chaste kiss against his dry lips. Then spoke the words that he didn't expect to come from her mouth. _

"_Should we continue this at my place or yours?" _

_That was when he quickly texted his cousin saying that he wasn't going to be coming over and helped her clean herself up and dragged her back to his place. This time he was going to take his time. The moment they walked into his lavishly furnished apartment he had her pushed against his door, his mouth already on hers. Within moments his shirt was off showing off his well-toned body, and a side tattoo that covered up half his back, all of his side and the bottom of it delved into the hem of his pants. Tracing her fingers over the elaborate tattoo, Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized. She had never seen him shirtless, and she had to admit that it was a nice sight. Shoving her hands against his chest, she pulled her dress over her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, she stood there in front of him, her breasts perking up from the cold air that circled around his apartment. He stood for a moment staring at her body, memorizing all the slight curves. She didn't have the largest breasts but really a handful was all he needed, and she had more than a handful. Grabbing a hold of her waist he pulled her against him, sighing at the feeling of her warm body against his. Her skin burning his skin in a good way. He picked her up again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her vigorously he walked toward his room, kicked open his door and dropped her on his bed. Pulling her panties off in one quick motion, he bent down on the floor and pulled her closer to his face so that he could taste her. Letting out a slight scream of pleasure, she fisted his hair as he kept moving his tongue against her sensitive button. _

_She could already feel her body tensing up with another orgasm. Letting her head fall back she twisted it from side to side trying to contain herself. She didn't want to start screaming and waking people up. Grabbing a pillow from his bed she placed it over her face so that she wouldn't have to hold it in. _

_Shisui laughed to himself as she grabbed the pillow and placed it over her face. Stopping the torture on her he positioned himself on top of her once again, yanking the pillow away from her face he leaned over her staring at her at eye level. Making eye contact he thrust into her deeply, watching as her face contorted with pleasure, her mouth opening with a silent moan and her eyes shutting. Increasing his speed, he could already feel himself climbing higher and higher. _

_Pulling him down for another hot kiss she pushed against his chest and rolled him over so that she was on top. Staring up at her his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Placing her hands over his chest she slowly started move her hips in a circular motion. Snapping his eyes shut, Shisui groaned in pleasure. Increasing her speed, she moved her hips in a way that she would have only learned through dancing. Smiling to herself, she let her head fall back as she moved faster. She could feel his fingers on her hips, gripping them enough for them to possibly bruise. Letting her nails dig into his chest, he sat up, pulled her body close to his for support, still letting her mover against him. Grabbing her hair he forced another kiss on her, biting and nipping his way down to her bare chest, suckling and biting her pink peaks he could hear her moan again. _

_Pushing him away from her, so took control once again and moved faster, riding him she felt her eyes go into the back of her head. She was so close, she could feel it. Just a few more minutes and she would be there, right over the peak. Like she would explode. Oh god how she wanted to explode. _

_Shisui could feel her tighten up, she was already so wet, and his pelvis was covered in her juices. Putting his arm around her body once again he flipped her over. Pulling out from her he flipped her over so that her stomach was on the bed, gripping her hips he shoved himself inside her, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Going faster and faster, her knees together so that he could feel the impossible tightness of her. They kept going like that for a few more minutes. His eyes squeezed shut, and her face buried into a pillow to keep her screams at a minimum. _

_She had already come, and he was pretty sure that she was coming again when he felt himself jerk with an orgasm. Pulling out quickly before he shot inside her he leaned over her as he sprayed himself over her lower back. Rolling onto his back he gasped for breath, peering over at the pink haired girl who was lying on his bed motionless. Moving into the sitting position he grabbed a discarded towel that he had used for a shower and wiped up is cum from her lower back. Lying back down on the bed, sweat glinting against the moonlight from the large window that was directly in front of his large king size black bed. _

_He felt the bed shift, and looked up to see the pink haired girl staring at him intently. Leaning closer to her, she met him half way and slowly kissed him. Letting her lips go soft against him, he pulled her closer, savoring the taste of her mouth. _

Sakura smiled to herself as she fell back onto her back, he had left her breathless once again. As much as she didn't want too, she knew she would have to leave. Her friend was waiting for her at home, and with as much sex that she had just had she would have to seriously clean herself in the shower. He had already gone into his bathroom. Smirking to herself, she could hear him turn the shower on. Pulling back on her underwear she walked toward the living room of his apartment and grabbed her dress and pulled it over her shoulders. Not bothering to look to see if there was anyone in the apartment. Pulling her shoes on, she grabbed her clutch and keys. Placing a hand on the door handle she froze as she heard a slight cough behind her.

Slowly turning she looked into the well-lit living room. Sitting there on the couch with an impassive look on his face, sat Itachi. And he had just seen her with only her panties on.

**X**

**X**

**I feel as if I should get laid. Especially after writing this. Can anyone else tell how sexually frustrated I am? Perhaps I should go into the business of writing porn. I'm good at it yeah? Anywho this is for all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed. I love you. Thank you for reading. And oh shit twist. & I hope you are all happy with this 3000 word chapter of Lemon. **** You are welcome. Shisui/Sakura lemon. Yum. **

**Due to the overwhelming about of reviews that I have received and the amount of followers and favorites I have got. I decided to update quicker than normal. Basically there could possibly be three updates this week if you people keep this up. I love you people. & I don't own Naruto. If I did it would basically be porn. And the people who have died, would not have fucking died. Also, don't like? Don't fucking read. Bite me.**


	8. All Night by Icona Pop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own my OC's. **

**Chapter Eight - All Night by Icona Pop **

**X**

**X**

Itachi had been bored, so he had decided to bother his older cousin. Arriving at his apartment he fingered for the spare key that he knew that Shisui hid under the welcome mat that Itachi's mother had so lovingly bought him, saying that he needed a womanly touch. Itachi scoffed at the memory and unlocked the door. Letting himself inside he walked toward the couch that he had helped his cousin pick out. The dark leather gave way to his body as he quietly sat down. He could faintly hear the shower from the back of the apartment, and he knew from experience that it was better to just sit in the living room than going into his cousin's room. He didn't know how many times he had walked in on his cousin walking around completely nude or him in the process of fucking some girl senseless. Squeezing his eyes shut he massaged his temples. That was really not an image that he wanted to think about, his cousin stark ass naked walking around his room jumping around.

A noise caught Itachi's attention. Shifting in his seat he peered up at the almost silent padding of bare feet. He felt his eyes widen ever so slightly as a disheveled pink haired girl come into view, only wearing lace underwear. Not bothering to look away, he slowly drank in her appearance. Her hips swayed as she crossed the kitchen, not even noticing his presence. Her alabaster skin was unblemished and he could faintly see the pink buds of her nipples, standing erect from the slightly chilly air. Her long pink hair tangled, and he silently chucked as she tried to brush her fingers through it only to fail miserably. Not bothering to break his stare from her naked body, he watched as she bent down and slipped on her shoes, then grabbing her discarded dress that he had passed when he walked through the door.

Once her hand reached for the door, he couldn't stop himself from coughing loudly. He held back a smirk as she slowly turned around with her eyes wide. Raising his eyebrows at her shocked expression he waited for her to speak but she never opened her mouth.

"I'm guessing it was a good night?" Itachi mused as he once again took in her appearance. She looked exactly the same as how she had left the night before, except now her makeup was smeared and her hair a nest. But her skin was completely flushed with embarrassment and he was only guessing here, but also pleasure.

Fidgeting across the room she glanced toward his cousin's room as they both heard the shower turn off. Shaking her head once she turned around and hurried through the door, not bothering even once to respond to him.

"Sakura!" Shisui's voice called from the back room. _So that is what she was doing. _Itachi thought as his cousin walked into the joined living room and kitchen. Glancing once at Itachi he scoured the rest of the room.

"She already left." Itachi said, speaking up. Shisui turned his attention back to him, and then tilted his head to the side.

"Scare her off?" He asked walking over to where Itachi sat, plopping down next to him.

"Oh course not." Itachi said smirking reaching for the television remote that was sitting idly on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah right." His older cousin scoffed stretching on the sofa. "You always scare off the sexy ones."

Not bothering to look at his cousin Itachi just smiled. He never scared off the sexy ones, usually the sexy ones hit on him. But the Haruno girl was a complete mystery. He had known about her crush on his little brother in junior high, but now that she was in high school her attitude towards him had changed. Or so that is what his little brother had said. Used too she would be always hanging out with her friends; the Yamanaka girl and Uzumaki kid. But Sasuke had said that suddenly she came back from summer break completely different.

Leaning his head sideways he sighed in pleasure as a crack sounded throughout the room.

"Gross asshole." The short haired Uchiha said, looking at Itachi with disgust. It was one thing that he could never stand, the sound of joints popping. That was the very reason why Itachi had started in the first place. Just to piss off his best friend and older cousin.

"So when are you gonna tell Sena about your little party last night?" The long haired Uchiha asked, a smile forming on his lips as he took in his older cousins expression. "Oh you weren't going to tell your girlfriend?" He asked once again, his smile fully formed.

He almost laughed as he watched Shisui's face turn toward him and glare at him. Definitely a low blow bringing up his long term girlfriend who had been bothering him about commitment. Something that he was pretty sure his cousin didn't even know the definition for. Ignoring his cousin for the time being, Itachi pretended to pay attention to the show that had started to air. Moving his lower jaw his thoughts ventured back to body of the girl that he had never really paid any attention to.

**X**

**X**

Sakura audibly sighed as she felt the hot water cascade down her back, loosening the stiff muscles that were bunched up on her back. The first thing that she did when she walked through her front door was walk to her room and strip off her clothes and head straight for the shower. She had been thinking about a hot shower as soon as she had heard Shisui's shower turn on. She had also envisioned herself stepping into the shower with him and worshipping his body repeatedly. But she had for some reason held off the thoughts and decided to skip out and head home. He was fun, but she knew that he was only someone to scratch the ever growing, dominate itch that had bloomed inside her since last summer.

Ever since she had met her brother's friend, and let him have his way with her she had turned into a completely different person. The only person that she had even remotely told about her encounters with him were her best friend Ino and her cousin Hana, and both had reacted completely different. Ino had been shocked when she told her the story, smartly leaving out the names and what exactly all they did. She had given her the summarized version. But her cousin Hana, you could never get passed her with just a summarized version.

The lavender haired girl had made her sit down and spill every single detail, right down to exactly how it felt when she felt his tongue on the very heat of her. It was just how she was; the very outgoing girl could out do Naruto when it came to personality. She was upbeat, and always in your face. Possibly about the bluntest girl that Sakura could ever dream of meeting. But that's exactly what she loved about her. Her favorite cousin, one of her only cousins on her father's side. Her mother's side was swimming with them. First, second, third cousins, twice removed, once removed. It didn't matter; her mother's side had them.

Smiling to herself she thought back at the many things that her and Hana had went out and done. She was older than her by a few years, already graduated high school. She was the one who taught Sakura the trickier dance moves that she would have never figured out on her own and she was the one who had taught her what chemicals to use when you want to blow something up. Something that Sakura would have never thought of doing until the lavender haired girl had swiped them from her college chemistry lab. A crime that Sakura was pretty sure was punishable by law.

That night they had snuck out of her brother's house and blew up soda cans, laughing as they scared off the neighborhood cats. The things that she did with her, was something that she would never forget. How they had planned for Sakura's graduation party to go out and buy tons of black lights, neon paints and neon dust so they could have a rave. Eat some molly and then dance their asses off, hopefully in the process finding willing participants and having their way with them. Or more of the guys taking full control and them having control over the girls.

Hana and her were as thick as thieves, closer to one another even more so than Sakura and Hinata. And those two spent nearly every day together, hours together. They had been in dance classes together since a young age, and Sakura was even allowed to call her parents okaasan and otousan. Of course Sakura had included the shy Hinata in on their adventures, but she had always refused. Saying that she had chores to do or dance moves to practice. But the pinkette knew that it was because how Hana was always so overly adventurous and she also knew that it somewhat reminded her of their blond haired friend who was overly rambunctious.

Stepping out of the once hot shower, Sakura smiled to herself and grabbed for her cell phone. She had to update her best friend and cousin, tell her all the juicy details of how one of the Uchiha's had hit on her. Swiping her fingers on her phone, she quickly typed a message. And only a few moments later her phone buzzed signaling that she had received an answer. Laughing out loud as she read it, she counted down the seconds until her phone would ring.

_We always dream about this better life, this better life. _

_We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along _

_We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise_

_Now let's go walking hand in hand_

Laughing at her cousin's predictability, Sakura pressed answer and flopped down on her bed ready to explain every detail of her night to the excited girl on the other end of the phone.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Relatively short chapter. :/ Sorry I didn't go for longer. I'll try to make the next chapters much longer. My goal is 3000 words per chapter for the rest of the chapters. **** Read and Review!**

**I absolutely love you readers, and reviewers. Because of you reviewers, you will get at least two more updates this week. (Well I will try. I usually keep my word.) I do most of my writing on Thursdays. So expect them close to then. The song is All Night by Icona Pop, tis my current obsession. Well for this chapter anyway. Also! I have been wondering if perhaps I should do a threesome in my story. Just cause I can. It'd be Itachi, Sakura and Shisui threesome.**

**& Flames you can suck my big fucking black metaphorical dick. =3**


	9. It Wasn't Me By Shaggy & Ricardo Ducent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Hana though. **

**Chapter Nine **

**It Wasn't Me by Shaggy & Ricardo Ducent **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura was late for class.

For the first time in over a year she was going to actually be late for class. Her shoed feet clapped against the pavement as she raced to her school. She had slept through her alarm clock by complete accident. She had stayed up most of the night talking to Hana, telling her detail exactly what had happened between her and the short haired Uchiha.

Panting she swung open the glass doors of her school. Breathing heavily she rested her hands on her knees. She was exhausted; she had been completely out of her normal routine. Hooking up with the Uchiha had completely thrown her off everything, even her inner alarm clock was all jacked up. Digging through her bag she pulled out her white iPod, smiling to herself she put the earphones in her ears and walked to the office to get a tardy slip. She had already missed her homeroom, and she was pretty sure the bell was about to ring again, there was no point in hurrying again.

Walking into the rather large office, she plopped down on one of the burgundy colored chairs that were reserved for students. Leaning her head back she sighed to herself once again. The music pouring into her ears, she closed her eyes and waited for someone to tell her that she was free to go to her next class.

Her phone buzzed shaking her from her thoughts, glancing around the room she pulled out her phone and read the text smiling as she done so. Not bothering to reply she peered around the room once again, the office was busy and it would be very easy for her to leave the room, them easily assuming that she was just going to the bathroom. No one would miss her if she just turned around and left the building. Closing her eyes once again she made her decision. She would get shit later on for this, but she hadn't seen her best friend in so long and Sakura knew that wherever Hana was, that her brother was most likely close behind. They lived in the same city after all. Looking back down at her phone she swiped a few times until she got back to her text messages. Replying quickly she stood up and began to leave the room.

"Excuse me Miss Haruno where are you going?" A female voice asked. Looking behind her she smiled slightly at the sight of her Principle Tsunade Senju.

"Oh just heading to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." The pinkette said, smiling brightly.

Nodding her head, Tsunade let her leave the room, a strange feeling overtaking her as the pink haired girl walked briskly out of the room.

**X**

**X**

Shisui was annoyed, not only had the pink haired vixen left him high and dry without so much of a goodbye but he was pretty sure that his girlfriend had caught wind of the fact that he was all over another girl at the club. Rubbing his face he peered at the dark haired girl that was sitting in front of him, her face contorted with anger.

"Is it true?" She asked her voice pitchy. Shisui groaned, he hadn't expected her to jump straight to accusing him the moment he walked into the coffee shop. He hadn't even expected her to be there, she just happened to be there while he was on a run for coffee. He just had to lose to Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock.

"Sena, seriously?" He asked exasperated. He really didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning. He hadn't even got his daily intake of caffeine. He needed that to function normally. "You should quit listening to rumors. I'm getting tired of you taking them all so seriously."

The girl in front of him face slowly changed. Her once angry features softening into her normal angelic ones. Leaning over he kissed her softly on her lips, making her smile at him.

'_Saved_' He thought standing up.

"Now babe I have to get back to the guys. Text me 'kay?"

The girl just smiled and stood up next to him hugging him tightly.

"I love you Shisui." She said softly burying her face into his hard chest. Wrapping his arms around the small figure he rolled his eyes, responding exactly how he knew she wanted him too by kissing her forehead. Not once had he ever told her he loved her back, mostly because he didn't love her. And he especially didn't like being around her all that much. But with his father being a part of such a large and influential business it was part of his job to make the daughters of some of his father's more powerful business acquaintances happy. And usually if the girls were happy their fathers would do anything to keep them that way.

Scratching his nose, Shisui parted away from the glowing girl and walked toward the counter to place his rather large order. Waiting in line, he didn't bother to look behind him at the person that had walked up behind him.

"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door, Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor."

Stiffing at the melodic voice that floated to his ears, he glimpsed at the person that was standing behind him. The girl was staring at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Her lavender hair tied up in a messy bun with a few fly away's peeking out of it. Staring down at her, she looked so familiar. Her large green eyes reminding him of someone else.

"I believe the lyrics fit your situation Uchiha-san." She said, her slight smile broadening. He gawked at her incredulously. What did she know? He had no idea. And he was pretty sure that he had never met her before in his entire life, and he was pretty sure that he would remember her if he had. Her green eyes were too distinctive, especially mixing with her lavender hair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied monotonously causing the girl behind him to laugh, the ringing sound of her laugh threw him slightly off guard.

"But she caught me on the counter, it wasn't me. Saw me bangin' on the sofa, it wasn't me. I even had her in the shower, it wasn't me. She even caught me on camera, it wasn't me." She sang, with her eyes closed. The mischievous look still evident on her face.

Shisui couldn't believe this girl. She just walked up to him and started to quote lines to a song that he hadn't listened to in years.

"If I were you, I'd be more careful. Sen-chan isn't stupid and neither am I. But that song really does fit your situation right now right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Shisui couldn't help but glare at the girl. She was spitting out things he had no idea how she knew. Taking in her appearance once again, his eyes scanned down her body taking in her appearance. He was pretty sure that he had never seen her with Sena before. The girl was dressed in a dark green knit dress with a knitted flower belt. She reminded him of a vintage type girl. The girls that respected the older things and didn't follow the regular fashion trends.

"As much as I love you staring at me and checking me out, I would appreciate if you ordered now. I need my coffee." She said, her lips still twitching with amusement. Snapping out of his daze he shook his head and turned his attention to the barista placing his order. After a few moments he picked up the two cardboard trays of drinks, moved out of the way and headed for the door. But not before glancing back at the mysterious lavender haired girl that had called him out. This was the first time something like this had ever happened. Usually the girls would call him out after he had already played him, but this girl called him on it without him ever speaking a word to her.

Shaking his head in amusement he walked back to the place that his friends were all waiting for him.

**X**

**X**

Sakura stepped off the train and examined the large train station trying to find her cousin in the crowd of people. She wouldn't be that hard to find considering the girl had light purple hair. Natural just like Sakura's. Pushing her way through the crowds of people, Sakura clutched her bag against her thin body. She had rushed back to her apartment after her Tsunade had stopped her and changed. She of course had successfully left the school building skipping for the first time in her life. She didn't know what had exactly come over herself. But she knew that her cousin would help her through whatever she was going through. Her mother wouldn't exactly be that happy when she found out that the pink haired dancer had skipped school and dance practice. Sakura knew that she would have her mom be blowing up her phone in a few hours, so she was going to enjoy the few hours that she had with her cousin.

Flipping through the different things that she could say to get her mother to forgive her, Sakura kept her green eyes peeled for the revealing hair of her cousin. Walking out of the station, the crowd dwindled down, making it easier for Sakura to see through the people. It got exhausting quickly having to jump around to see over the heads of all the people that were taller than her.

Smiling as she caught a glimpse of telling purple hair, Sakura increased her pace and rushed over to her cousin that was waiting patiently by her car. Squealing with excitement Hana rushed to meet her and met her with a massive hug. It had been almost a year since she had seen her best friend.

Leaning over Hana picked up a cup of Cappuccino and handed it to the pink haired girl.

"For you Saki-chan." She said placing the still warm cup in her best friend's half gloved hands. Sakura grinned and took a small drink of what she knew would be heavenly.

"I love you Ha-chan." She squeaked as the vanilla taste filled her mouth. It had been ages since she had let herself have French vanilla. Being a dancer meant that you had to focus on your training and a part of that training had to do with dieting. The one thing that she despised more than anything else, dieting. Oh how she wished to eat fried foods and devour ice cream and nachos.

"So Saki-chan, I have our day planned." Hana said as she wrapped her arm around her best friends shoulder. Quirking and eyebrow the pinkette looked at her cousin questioningly. The last time that Hana said she had their day planned out they had strapped a bomb to a cat and ran from the cops after they crashed a car into a pond. To this day the police had yet to find them and Hana's mom still didn't know who wreaked her car.

"Oh dear god." Sakura moaned as she opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat, her cousin following closely behind getting into the driver's seat and shifted the car into drive.

**X**

**X**

Yahiko chucked his phone across the room causing everyone else to turn around and stare at him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the woman never ceased to piss him off. He swore it was what she was good at; if she wasn't his mother then he would have never even bothered to answer his phone. And if his sister still wasn't under her care then he would have already changed and blocked his number. The woman was insufferable.

"What's up?" His girlfriend Konan asked placing a comforting hand on her arm. He shook his hand and stood up and walked out of the room. He knew that she would follow; he just didn't want to talk about his younger sister in front of the guys. Most of them had no idea that he had a younger sister; the only exceptions were his girlfriend, Sasori, Nagato and Deidara. And the only reason why Sasori and Deidara knew her was because she had met them at a club that Konan had insisted that they took her too. That was when it all went to shit, that was when his pink haired sister had started to change. Her once innocent demeanor quickly changed to that of a wicked woman. At first he wanted to blame their cousin Hana, considering the girl was pure trouble, in that whole fun, hysterical way. But after he began to watch he realized that it was in fact not his younger cousin but one of his friends. His quiet red headed friend had completely enamored his sister and he was pretty sure that there was more to the story. But right when he had started to suspect something, she had come home in tears. Not wanting to talk to him or Konan. After that she left to return back home and he was still in the dark about what had happened the summer before.

"Babe," Konan said softly wrapping her arms around his waist. "Who was that?"

Looking down at his dark haired girlfriend he replied by wrapping his arms around her lithe body.

"It was mother." Nodding her head, Konan leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Sakura skipped school. No one has seen her and she called me yelling me about it. About how I'm supposed to keep track of the girl." Clenching his fist as he talked, Konan quickly unclenched it and placed her hand in the empty space, intertwining her fingers with his so that he wouldn't tense up again. She could feel him slowly relax. "How the fuck am I supposed to watch the damn girl when we don't even live in the same fucking city? I have tried to move her here, but fuck no. Mom just has to fucking control every fucking thing. She doesn't know anyone here. So of course she won't let her move, she has to have some spies."

Tilting her head to the side in thought, she looked evenly at Yahiko. Smiling slightly she pulled him toward where his bed was placed; she knew exactly what would take his mind off everything.

**X**

**X**

Itachi coughed as he watched his cousin walk through the door with the two cartons of coffee that they had all sent him out to get. Deidara jumped up from the dance floor and rushed over to him grabbing at the coffee only to get his hand smacked away.

"What's your problem, yeah?" He said rubbing his hand as he turned and walked back to where the rest of the guys were sitting. Shisui shook his head and placed the coffees on the table by the stereo system.

"Nothing." He said faintly. Truth be told he was still thinking about what the lavender haired girl had said to him at the coffee shop. The way she looked right past his looked and called him out still bothered him. How she knew he cheated on his girlfriend was another thing, the fact that she knew Sena bothered him also. He had almost been tempted to text his girlfriend and ask her about the purple haired girl but he didn't want to push his luck. If he brought it up then he knew that his girlfriend would then go out of her way and find the girl and then ask her what she had said to him. Detail for detail. That would just cause way more problems.

"Where are Konan and Yahiko?" He asked as he glanced around the room. Everyone was there except for the couple, their roommate Nagato and mutual friend Sasori. But he was pretty sure that Nagato was in the middle of class and Sasori, well who the hell knew what that dude was up too. Usually he was sitting against the wall with a lollypop stuck in his mouth. He had developed a strange fascination with suckers the moment that he quit smoking. No one ever really questioned him about considering it was better than his chain smoking and bothering the rest of the group with blowing it in their face.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he placed the cup of coffee to his lips, but he had a good feeling that he knew where they could be. Ever since the two had got together they had practically been inseparable. And they spent most of their time in the privacy of Yahiko's room. Not that Itachi really blamed them. If he actually had a girlfriend he would do the exact same thing, worshipping her body repeatedly. Making her ditch her friends and everything just so that he could keep her to himself.

Taking another gulp of coffee he took in his cousin's expression. Something had to have happened somewhere in between leaving the studio and coming back for his cousin to be acting so strange. Typically the Uchiha was very outgoing and playful bordering on ungodly annoying. The door opened to his left and Itachi shifted his eyes to the new arrival. Sasori sauntered into the room, a lollypop stuck in his mouth and his eyes completely neutral. He was almost better at Itachi had hiding his facial expressions. Actually he was pretty sure they were on level playing fields when it came to that. Nodding his head at the red head Itachi crossed the room to his cousin and shoved him into a wall.

"The fuck!" he yelled as she slammed into the wall. Narrowing his eyes at Itachi he regained his footing and shoved back at him.

"Ita-chan why you do that?" He whined. Itachi let a small smile slip as his cousin came back at him. He was back to normal for now at least.

**AN: I am putting my Authors notes at the bottom of my stories now. You are welcome. Also this chapter is over 3,000 words. So again you are welcome. Read and review! **** Tell me what you think! Please. Oh and did you guys know that this is my first fanfiction ever? Oh and I love this song! Haha It cracks me up every time I listen to it. You should all listen to it just because it fits so well with Shisui! :D **


	10. What About Us by The Saturdays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own my plot and my character Hana. **

**Chapter Ten – What About Us by The Saturdays**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hana tilted her head back and laughed her tinkling laugh. She had just pulled over at a gas station because she had been craving something to drink and Sakura had been craving some strawberry ice cream. It was her one weakness. The pink haired girl had gone into the store to get the goodies while Hana stayed outside and gassed up her car. But Sakura had come out with her face semi red and her arms full of goodies. Hana couldn't help but to laugh at her younger cousin's antics.

As Sakura walked up to her Hana couldn't help but shake her head.

"Saki-chan really?" She said amusement still in her voice. Sakura just looked at the lavender haired girl wearily.

"Ha-chan I practically got attacked by these guys in there. I didn't exactly have enough money for everything and then all of a sudden some dude swiped his plastic card for me. I couldn't help myself; I had to say I forgot stuff. Free stuff Ha-chan!"

Hana stared at the sheepish looking Sakura and just busted up laughing, ushering the younger girl into the car. She topped off her gas tank and then hung up the gas pump. She could see out of the corner of her the guys that Sakura had been talking about. They were looking around the parking lot for the pink haired girl that they had bought stuff for. Shaking her head once again she climbed back into the driver's seat and twisted the radio on. She watched as Sakura shifted in her seat slightly dancing to the music that was starting to trickle out of the car speakers.

**Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating **

**Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating **

Sakura turned to her cousin and smiled as the song continued to play. Hana knew that this was one of her favorite songs.

**Boy it's now or never **

**Time we got together **

**Been a long time coming, now I need that loving **

**I like the way you tease me **

**But let's just make this easy **

**Put me in control **

**We can switch roles**

Hana moved her body along with her cousin, whenever they got together this was always one of the first songs that they played.

**And I'll take the lead **

**You're so far behind me **

**You know what I need **

**I'm not gonna stop **

Sakura laughed as she raised her hands up as high as they would go inside the car. This song always seemed to take her so far away. It was one of the songs that she had first danced with him to. Moving her hips in the seat, she could already envision herself dancing to it on the dance floor.

**Whatever the weather **

**We gon' be better together **

**So what's up baby?**

**What about us?**

She had been so practically in love with him when he had asked her to dance that night, but she wasn't nearly as good as she was now. She almost wished that she would see him again just so she could show him what was up. She knew that she would be able to hold off his advances. But a small part of her worried.

'**Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'**

**Why don't you give it or take it?**

**So what's up baby?**

**What about us?**

She was pretty sure she could find someone to piss him off with. That was her plan. The next time that she saw him, it would be to make him angry and possibly jealous. He held practically no emotion but she could faintly remember the way that he looked at her, the way that he would actually laugh with her when they talked about dancing and music. He knew she was serious about everything. But when she had walked in and saw what she had seen she didn't know for sure anymore. He had already taken the most significant part of her, she almost wanted it back.

**And I'll take the lead **

**You're so far behind me **

**You know what I need**

**I'm not gonna stop **

But she wouldn't cave this time. Not like the last few times. It seemed that she was always the most sensitive when she was dancing. The music and the way their bodies moved were also so sensual. It was like they were telling them that they were attracted to one another. It didn't help that that night she had been slightly intoxicated for the first time. To this day she wanted to hit herself, if Hana had been there then she probably wouldn't have danced with him like she had that night. But he had approached her and she couldn't help but agree. The way he looked at her with his eyes. The normally blank eyes were full of passion. The music just brought out everything in him.

**Whatever the weather **

**We gon' be better together **

**So what's up baby?**

**What about us? **

Not bothering to open her eyes, Sakura kept dancing in her seat. She knew that her cousin was sitting right next to her doing the same but with her hands on the steering wheel. Hana knew the song by heart. Sakura could just picture her singing to it, her beautiful voice being drowned out by the loud music.

'**Cos I've been watchin' and waitin' **

**Why don't you give it or take it?**

**So what's up baby?**

**What about us?**

The song would end too soon, and Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to talk about him like she knew Hana wanted her too. They always had their most serious talks while driving around in the car, or when Hana came home high.

"Saki-chan," Hana piped up, causing Sakura to open her eyes, she knew it.

"What?" Sakura asked still moving to the music.

**Watch doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na) **

**Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na , na) **

**What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na) **

**What about us? (What about us?) **

"I'm not going to ask about him this time." She said so quietly that Sakura had to stop moving and strain to hear.

**Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating **

**Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating**

"Thank you."

Hana looked over at her young cousin and nodded. She knew what that guy had done last summer was something that still bothered the pink haired girl. It was why she suddenly started to change. Why she had thrown herself so far into her studies. She had a small hunch that it was because the guy thought she wasn't good enough. But it didn't explain why Sakura just becoming more and more sexual. To the point where it almost worried the lavender haired girl. But she really couldn't blame her younger cousin. She was or well is the same way. Hana lived for sex, she craved it, and she went out and got whenever she wanted. It wasn't difficult for her to manage. Lately she had been messing with her cousin's blonde haired friend who was almost as obsessed with explosions as she was. They were great together, and it helped that the guy was amazing in bed, even though at times she did question if she was really a lesbian considering how much he reminded her of another girl. When she had first met him she had honestly thought he was one.

**I love to hear you whisper **

**Take it take it lower **

**Don't be 'fraid to show her, what you freakin' do **

**Cause we can do it nightly**

**You get me excited **

**Now it's my turn (yes it's my turn) **

It still bothered her how attractive she thought Shisui looked though when she had saw him earlier. She still had yet to tell Sakura about that. She didn't give her identity away thought. She personally knew Sena and in all honesty couldn't stand her. Not many people could stand the fashionista; the girl had grown up with her daddy's money getting her everything that she had ever wanted. Oh how Hana wished to bring her down a notch. When she had seen the Uchiha and her talking, Hana couldn't help but give him hell. From the distance she could tell he was like any other Uchiha. The silky looking thick black hair and the toned pale body, and if what her cousin said was true then he was pretty well hung like the rest of them. Not that she would know. She just assumed. The Uchiha's had the look of gods. Beautiful men and woman were in that family, she had yet to see an unsightly looking one.

**So give it to me, why are we waiting?**

**I know what you need**

**And I'm not gonna stop **

**Whatever the weather **

**We gon' be better together **

**So what's up baby?**

**What about us?**

Sakura smiled as she lowered the volume of the radio.

"So what did you have planned my dear cousin?" Sakura asked the smile still on her face. The topic that Hana had tried to get into lost. Laughing to herself Hana let a bright smile come to her face.

"Well first off we are going to go see your brother!" She exclaimed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend's energy.

"I have been wanting to see him." The pinkette murmured as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Besides I need a spoon for this ice cream."

Hana couldn't help but laugh at the last part. The damn girl and her strawberry ice cream. She could devour that stuff like it was nobody's business. Pulling the car into the university parking lot, she shut the car off and unbuckled her seat belt motioning for her cousin to do the same. Sakura stared at her; the university wasn't a place that she thought she would be allowed to go too.

"C'mon Saki-chan." Hana called as she walked up the sidewalk and waved wildly at her. Her fly away strands of lavender hair framing her face. Taking a deep breath Sakura unbuckled herself and grabbed the bag of goodies and followed closely behind her best friend.

**X**

**X**

Sasori was bored, not only could he not land the dance move that his superiors had taught him to do but he was nervous. Something was about to happen and he didn't feel comfortable. It almost felt like the time that he had met Sakura, one of his best friend's sisters. Actually he was pretty sure that she was his only sister. Sliding down the wall he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He hadn't seen her in over a year and every time Yahiko brought her up he felt a little uncomfortable. He hadn't meant for her infatuation with him to go as far as it did. She was just so fluid with the way that she moved. He was attracted to her skill; he knew that she would get into the school of her choice with her moves. He only hoped that what he had done hadn't hindered her ability to dance, or her passion.

Standing up he walked toward the door, grabbing the stereo remote and clicking off the song that was playing. It bothered him; it was the very same song that he had danced with her too. He didn't want to listen to it any more than he already had too. It was his assignment for class. To create a dance to it using one of the moves that his superiors had showed him. Walking quickly down the hallways he peered out of one of the many windows of the university and stopped in his tracks when he saw a flash of pink, instantly reminding him of the girl that he had broken. Shaking his head quickly he scanned the school grounds for the telling pink hair, and finally breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anything. Walking down a few more hallways he finally got to his destination. He was late but he really honestly couldn't care less. They usually never started until everyone was there, and he was pretty sure that Yahiko and Konan were late. They were always late. Opening the door he caught the blank look of Itachi and then scanned the rest of the room. He was right; Yahiko and Konan weren't there yet. Sasori watched as Itachi crossed the room and shoved his cousin causing the other Uchiha to shout out in pain when his face bounced against the cinder block wall.

Pulling out another sucker from his pocket, he un-wrapped it skillfully and popped it in his mouth, savoring the cherry taste he walked towards the rest of the group. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were all sitting around the floor talking about most likely what he thought to be unimportant things.

"The bitch is fucking psychotic!" Hidan exclaimed.

He was most likely talking about one of his many hook ups. Sasori sat down next to Deidara and nudged him. The blonde looked at him and shrugged pretty much telling him that he had no idea what the dude was talking about.

"Where's your girl?" Sasori asked, causing Deidara to look up the ceiling panels in thought. Of course the nit wit wouldn't know where his current fling was at. She was all he had been talking to him about, and he had been talking about bringing her to one of the gatherings. But as far as he could tell there weren't any girls.

"Dunno, yeah." He replied, his eyes still looking up at the ceiling. Sasori could see the worry in his eyes. Deidara didn't usually get stood up, but from the way that it was looking, it would be the first time.

"You invited her right?" A deeper voice asked. Deidara looked away from the ceiling and looked at his strange blue skinned friend. He looked almost as if he didn't have blood pumping through his body, he somewhat resembled a shark. A long time ago it had bothered him but after a while they had all got used to it. After all he was Itachi's friend, and no one ever questioned the Uchiha's. Sasori didn't know why, it was just like a silent law. No one ever messed with the Uchiha's. Girls threw themselves at their feet, even the ones that were married.

"Hello there!" A feminine voice shouted, making everyone snap out of whatever they were doing and turn toward the door where two girls were standing. Sasori felt his mouth go dry as he took in the appearance of the pink haired female that he knew so well. She dressed differently than the innocent girl that he knew almost a year ago and her hair was longer and layered. She followed stiffly after a lavender haired girl who had Deidara jumping to his feet and rushing over to her to take her hand. The girl just laughed at him and elbowed the pink haired girl. He felt his blood run cold, it was in fact her, her intoxicating green eyes were the very same as he remembered. But the rest was different, she was smaller, her chest slightly larger. She had an air of confidence about her, like she knew why she had everyone's attention on her.

"Saki-chan, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed pulling the shocked pink haired girl into a large hug, causing the purple haired girl to laugh her bell like laugh again. "Yahiko isn't here yet."

**X**

**X**

Itachi couldn't help but stare at the lavender haired girl and the pinkette that he knew too well. They were both standing in front of the door. They had made everyone lose their voices for a few moments. And he felt his mouth run slightly dry when Deidara called out her name.

Glancing at his cousin they shared a look. Shisui didn't know what was going on either. It was completely incidental that Sakura was as close with their group of friends as she was. The way that Deidara was hugging her seemed as if he had known her for a long time. And the way that Sasori was staring at her told him that there would later be problems between the pinkette and the quiet stoic young man.

"Well this is a twist." Itachi murmured, only loud enough for his cousin to hear. Shisui nodded in response and then jerked his head toward the door. Itachi stood and walked toward the door that the girls were standing at, Shisui following closely behind.

"I'll see the rest of you later; don't forget my house at eight." Itachi said, gathering every ones attention. He could see the pink haired girl slightly blush as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but let a small smirk come to his lips. He could still remember the creamy skin that he had been lucky enough to get a peek at. He could feel his cousin stiffen behind him. He wasn't exactly used to having girls just up and leave after a night of sex; he was used to having to kick them out before other people found out. Looking back at his cousin Itachi shook his head. Shisui had a cross look on his face as he gawked at the pink haired girl. "Of course you both are welcome to come." Itachi continued, extending his invitation to the two newly arrivals.

The girls both looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. He could see the small glint in their eyes. There was something more to them than he though. Especially the pinkette, he could tell that the lavender haired girl tried to be the one in control, but he knew from his experiences lately that she marched to the beat of her own drum.

Passing past the girls, he walked out into the hall and turned to watch his cousin follow. He had to hold back a sudden urge to laugh when the short haired Uchiha glided his hand past the pink haired girl's ass, causing her to whip her head back toward him with a sly smirk on her face.

Oh yes, there was definitely interesting about Sakura Haruno. He didn't know exactly what was up with her, but he sure did intend to find out. Looking at his cousin he quickly formulated a plan in his head. His cousin had already had her, and it wasn't a secret that they shared girls.

"Shisui." Itachi stated, making Shisui turn his attention away from the door and toward him.

"Lemme guess," Shisui said, letting the Uchiha smirk play on his features. "You want some too?"

"Hn."

"I'll see what I can do bro." Shisui stated, his trademark grin glowing brightly on his face.

**AN: Well there you guys go! Yay! Two updates in one day. You guys should enjoy it. I would just like to let you all know there will be another lemon in either the next chapter or the chapter after, and thats where you will some Itachi action. I'm sooo going to enjoy writing that one muhahhaha. :D I just realized how slow this story is going. Do you guys actually like it? Do you want me to speed it up? It might seem more choppier if I do. But if not you all will be experiencing like a crap load of update notifications haha. Well tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell someone who gives a damn. Read and Review! **


	11. Bad For Me by Megan & Liz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own my plot and my OC. **

**Chapter Eleven  
Bad for me by Megan & Liz**

**X**

**X**

Sakura felt strange. She didn't know exactly why, but she was pretty sure it had to do with the red heads level gaze on her. She felt fidgety and she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack at any moment. Shifting on her feet she shot a look to her cousin, but she was too busy flirting with the blonde haired man that she knew was really good friends with Sasori. She had met him when she had visited her brother the summer before. When he had run up to her and hugged her she could feel her body stiffen at the contact. She wasn't used to contract with members of the opposite sex when she wasn't having some kind of sexual interaction with them.

After that summer she had quit hugging Naruto and had quit flirting with Sasuke. It was strange, and she was pretty sure that they both noticed, but Naruto being the dim wit that he was didn't really notice only shrugged it off. But she was pretty sure it bothered Sasuke. She noticed him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking, every time he had a thoughtful expression on his face trying to figure out what had happened while she had been gone. That was when she had decided to throw herself completely into her studies and dancing. She had improved so much, to the point where she had got attention from the school of performing arts, the same school that she was currently standing in with her cousin. The one that her brother had been accepted into for computer animation, it was where he met his girlfriend Konan, who was there on an art scholarship.

She could feel her body semi relax as the Uchiha cousins approached them, Hana not bothering to pay them any attention until the long haired one with the intense eyes spoke up. It was unusual to even hear him speak, and his deep voice caught Sakura completely off guard. She could feel her heart rate speed up and her face flush. His voice did something to her, and the closer that he got she could smell the cologne that wafted away from his body. She wanted to stand there next to him all day and sniff him as the smell of Armani Code registered in her brain. She came back to her senses as he leaned in close, and invited them over to a gathering that he was having that night. She was in slight shock; it was very uncharacteristic for him to even speak up. He brushed past her while she was still in shock, not bothering to snap out of it until she felt a hand graze her rear. Twisting her neck to focus on them as they left, she could see Shisui's smirk and Itachi's indifference. Although she could swear that there was more to his look than what she originally thought. There was something hidden underneath everything. Like an underlying meaning. Let a coy smile play at her lips she almost wanted to lick her lips with anticipation at Shisui. Usually she just did one night stands, but she almost didn't want to let him go just yet. She let the smile fade as they walked out of sight and she turned back to the rest of the room.

Everyone was staring at her having just seen what had exchanged between the Uchiha's and her. Shrugging her shoulders at the group of men she let her eyes meet her cousin who then shared a knowing smile with her.

"Ah! Shi-chan is a whore. Sorry about that Saki-chan, yeah." Deidara exclaimed, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his head.

'_He reminds me of Naruto when he does that.'_ Sakura thought as she just smiled and shook her head. The rest of the guys that had been sitting on the floor had stood up and walked over to her. Sasori still looking at her intently. She knew he wanted to speak to her, and all her confidence that she earlier had was slowly draining away.

"Where is Yahiko?" Sakura asked trying to hide her un-comfortableness. She didn't know a few of the guys in the room. The really pale guy was staring at her like she was dinner and his friend with the arm tattoos and the strange eye color looked disinterested in everything that was going on. Sasori didn't say anything just continued to stare. Sakura turned her gaze to the most talkative person in the room which happened to be Deidara. She looked at him hopefully and he sighed in response. Which pretty much told her that they had no idea. Pulling out her phone and excusing herself from the group, she walked out into the hallway and dialed her brother's number. She needed more stability than what she had right now. She had always felt nervous around people didn't know. Didn't help that the one person that she had hoped to avoid was only a few feet away from her and couldn't take his eyes off her.

She held her breath as she waited for him to answer. Letting it out in a rather audible whoosh when she heard a click and a shuffling and then a muffled hello.

"Yahiko?" She whispered she could feel her nerve quivering. She really didn't like being around people she didn't know that well. The only reason why she even agreed to come here was because Hana had said that her brother would be here. And usually he was the reason why she still held onto her sanity. But once they had walked in she had been surprised to see the Uchiha that she had just spent the night with and his cousin. Along with the red head that she had planned on avoiding like the plague. Apparently she had shitty luck, and if there were actually a plague going around she would have been infected and most likely been suffering from painful boils.

"**Sakura?" **The voice asked on the other end of the line. Shaking herself from her rather morbid thoughts about plagues she smiled sheepishly. She tended to go off and overthink things when she got nervous.

"Yeah I'm here." She murmured into her phone, "Where are you?"

"**What do you mean where am I? Where the hell are you?"** The voice answered her back angrily and Sakura shut her eyes. Her mother had already been called then, and that meant that Yahiko had already been bitched out by their mother.

"I'm sorry Yahiko. I will make it up to you." She said as she twisted a strand of her hair. Her brother sighed over the phone and then spoke up again.

"**Seriously, what is up with you? It's not like you to skip. Mom already called pissed off. I'm pretty sure she is going to come home soon if you keep it up." **

"It was just one day!" She half yelled, leaning her head against the cool stone wall. It was just one day.

"**I know, but you know how she is. Overprotective, crazy bitch that she is."**

She could already hear his forgiveness in his voice. He sounded so much like their father that she couldn't help but start to miss him. When their father was alive everything was so different. And if he was still alive she was pretty sure her mother wouldn't be as psychotic as she was, once they had lost him it was like she had jumped off the deep end. Burying herself in her work and ignoring her children. That was when Yahiko had acted out and got in trouble with the law and started to work on his many facial piercings. At first their mother didn't say anything about it, but once she got a call during a work conference saying that her son had been arrested for drugs. That was when everything went downhill and their mother turned from ignoring them to being ungodly over protective.

But soon after he cleaned up and graduated high school and was accepted into the University and started to study the one thing that he was good at, animation. Of course it didn't stop their mother from calling him all the time and bitching him out. Especially when it came to Sakura, if she did something wrong their mother would automatically blame Yahiko, saying that it was because of his bad choices that her little girl was going down the wrong path. The thought of her coming home was almost unbearable. She wouldn't be able to do anything for the extent of her visit home. She would be driven everywhere and her mother would have to know a detailed description of her day. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"I promise I will make it up to you Yahiko, how about we go and get lunch?" She said she really did feel bad. And she knew the fastest way to make him forgive her was to take him out for food. Everyone had a weakness and he was just like her. They both had a weakness for delicious and fattening foods.

"**Where are you right now?" ** He asked, seemingly ignoring her offer. Sakura could feel herself frowning.

"I'm at the University with Ha-chan and your friends. I only came because I thought you would be here."

"**You are there with my friends? Why the fuck are you there with my friends?"**

He was worried, she could tell. And really she couldn't blame him, his friends were down right frightening, and he knew how she didn't like new people. She could always put on a brave face and face them but really it bothered her. She worked better alone, especially when dancing. Although she was sure that she wouldn't be able to get rid of her current partner. Which was another reason for her ditching.

"Ha-chan said you were here." Sakura mumbled into the phone. She heard a sigh, some mumbling and then a faint female voice.

"**So about that food offer." **

Sakura could feel a smile bloom on her face. Baited and hooked. She really did know her brother better than anyone else.

**X**

**X**

Hana looked down at her phone as it buzzed in her hand and she frowned a bit. Sakura had completely ditched her, not that she really didn't mind. The girl probably felt awkward being in a room full of men, two of whom that had been staring at her with hunger in their eyes. Hana wasn't stupid, she knew who the red head was and she had mentally slapped herself when she brought her cousin into the room. Definitely the wrong thing to do. She could instantly feel her tense up but had tried to play it off. Then the Uchiha's just had to walk past them and Hana almost let her mouth drop open and Shisui's blunt behavior. But apparently he wasn't done with her yet, and that made her uncomfortable. She wasn't overly fond of the thought of her cousin getting hurt again. Fucking men.

"Well Dei-chan what we gonna do tonight?" Hana asked, as she wrapped her arms around his muscled chest. He was a good head taller than her, with her head coming up to his chin. Craning her neck up so that she could see his face, he had his face tilted up in thought.

"Where did Sakura go?" Sasori asked, his deep voice startling everyone. Hana peered at him with a blank stare and then smiled.

"Oh you know how she is; she goes wherever the wind takes her."

He didn't look convinced but he nodded his head.

"Did you seriously just fucking quote Pocahontas?" The pale skinned guy piped up, his face twisting in disgust. Hana stared at him and cocked her head to the side, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Yes." She replied

"You know that fucking movie is historically fucking incorrect. The bitch dies in real life." He stated a smug expression on his somewhat handsome face. Hana blinked a couple times and moved closer to him; poking a finger into his chest she didn't let the smile drop from her face.

"Are you seriously trying to ruin my childhood you pale skinned freak?"

Hidan blinked down shocked at the girl that was poking him albeit painfully in his chest. She had nerve, not many people stood up to him. Especially if he was with Kakuzu. They were known for their rather violent behaviors, although most of the time he couldn't get Kakuzu to do shit unless he paid him in advance. The money hungry freak of nature.

"I'm just stating the fucking facts."

"Well tell your fucking facts to go the fuck away before I pour some acid on them."

"How the fuck would a little bitch like you get ahold of some fucking acid?" He asked laughing at the thought. But quickly quieted down when she gave him a dark look, her smile twisting into a demented one, she backed away from and grabbed ahold of Deidara's hand and gave Hidan a level look with a disturbing glint in her eyes.

"Would you like to find out?"

Hidan opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted by Deidara's loud voice, breaking the somewhat intense atmosphere that was created by the lavender haired girl.

"Ohhhkay, yeah."

Hana turned her attention away from the pale skinned guy and smiled up at the blonde.

"Let's go do something!" She said her personality doing a complete 180. Hidan glanced at his friend as the couple turned and walked out of the room.

"The fuck."

**X**

**X**

Shisui leaned against his cousin's granite countertop as he watched his younger cousin put dishes away. It was another thing that always grinded on his nerves, Itachi's OCD with having everything clean. He always claimed that he didn't have it, but Shisui was pretty sure he did. Not once had he ever came over to a messy apartment. The dishes were always clean and the laundry was always done. If he didn't have hook up with just as many girls as he did he would have questioned whether his cousin was really a man or not.

He knew that Itachi was still in slight shock from learning that Sakura was in fact Yahiko's sister. It wasn't something that any of them had expected. He had never talked about having a sister; actually he never talked about his family in general. But it wasn't as much of a shock for him as it was for the lavender haired girl that he had seen at the coffee shop walk through the door. He had defiantly not expected that. It would explain how she knew about her cheating on his girlfriend though, but it didn't explain how she knew him. He had never met her before in his life, unless she had been watching him for some time. That thought didn't shock him. It wouldn't be the first time for a girl to stalk him to get to know him, although he did admit that it was somewhat creepy. Crazy stalker girls tended to always freak him out, not as much as his younger cousins though. Shisui had learned to embrace the attention of the opposite sex. He would be completely fine if he could have dozens of girls in his house all the time, but apparently that was looked down upon in society.

Shifting his weight to sit down on one of the bar stools; he continued to watch Itachi move around his kitchen at a meticulous pace.

"Bro seriously, chill." Shisui yawned.

**X**

**X**

Itachi didn't bother to look at his cousin. Having company always made him twitch with anticipation. He really wasn't that much of a people person even though the only people coming over were in fact his friends and some of their friends. Hopefully they weren't asses and brought more than he could handle. But if all else failed he would run off to his bedroom that was up the stairs and to the back of the house. A place where no one was ever allowed to enter. The only person to even dare too was his mother. She was the type of woman who could just give him a look and have him hoping to god she didn't throw him into a wall. He learned at an early age that she believed in corporal punishment.

His thoughts were still revolving around the pink haired girl and his cousin's plan. If everything went according to plan he would be able to get a taste of her like how his cousin had. It wouldn't be the first time that they had both cornered a girl at the same time. They were actually pretty good partners in that area like batman and robin. They went good together. Itachi would speak and Shisui would start to touch the girl making all her barriers break down and become putty in their hands. It was almost always too easy. And then after the fun Itachi was usually completely sated and didn't bother with the girl again. It was easy for him, to just fuck a girl and then throw her away, taking what he needed and then moving on.

Pulling out a bottle of sake, he long haired Uchiha poured a small amount into a cup and drank it down. If he was going to do this he might as well be drunk. He needed a good excuse to take advantage of one of his best friends sisters.

**X**

**X**

**AN: I figure I will stop writing when I hit over 75,000 words. So I think we still have a ways to go ahha! Enjoy another update! It will be like update central for you guys today. Actually for this week. I'm vaguely sure there will be at least 3 more updates before Friday or something. Also I need a beta. For sure. So if you are interested in Betaing for me please PM to me or review and I will pm you or something. **

**And this update is for ****EmoSakura95**** who reviewed and gave me a very detailed idea of what she thought. Thank you so much for your feedback I do really appreciate it. I had planned to work on more of Shisui Sakura thing. I want their relationship to go on for a little bit longer before Sakura and Itachi come into play. **

**And I only intend 50 chapters, you never know if I make the story shorter. But I have officially decided that I was going to go with word count to see if I can actually make it to that many words. I haven't done it before. And for some reason I love writing this fanfiction. I'm pretty sure I'm going to write another fanfiction after this they are addictive to write as well as read. **

**And did you guys know that I actually think I suck at writing in 3****rd**** person? I usually write most of my stories in first. But the more that I read fanfiction I realize that 1****st**** person is boring compared to 3****rd**** person. Am I doing alright with it? **

**I love you guys. Read & Review. **


	12. Naughty Naughty by Porcelain Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter Twelve – Naughty Naughty by Porcelain Black **

**X**

**X**

By the time that everyone arrived at Itachi's house, Itachi was already drunk and leaning against his living room wall. Shisui was across the room playing video games and talking to some of the random girls that Hidan had brought with him. Almost half of the night Itachi had been waiting for the pink haired girl to show up so that he and his cousin could put their plan into action. They had spent most of the day planning out what they would do step for step. But the more the clock hands ticked by Itachi was starting to think that the night wasn't going to be as fun as he originally thought. He would just be waking up alone with an unholy hangover.

With a frown on his face, Itachi moved away from the wall and walked steadily into his kitchen to pour him another shot when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning in his spot he let a small smirk come to his face as he took in the appearance of the pink haired girl that he had been waiting for.

"Some party." She murmured as she walked toward him, with a sway in her hips. She looked better than she had the night at the club. Her hair curled into loose ringlets that framed her pale face, and the dress she was wearing glinted off the kitchen lights. He let his eyes roam over her body all the way down to the sway of her hips. It was unlike her. Usually she wouldn't come near him at functions like this. He had ran into her numerous times and not once had he ever witnessed her coming close to him without physically being dragged. Quirking his eyebrow as she moved the bottle of sake away from his hands, he let out a small laugh.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, being careful as to not slur his words. The pink haired girl glanced up at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Duh." She laughed, as she threw back her head letting the liquid trickle down her throat.

"Ita-chan!" a deeper voice called from the doorway. Looking away from the pink haired girl he turned his attention to his cousin that was leaning on the door frame. His eyes blood shot, he had probably been smoking in the other room.

"Hn."

Shisui grinned as he sauntered into the room and put his arm around the pink haired dancer's waist making her smile at him and lean against him. Itachi watched with mild interest. He could tell that there was a comfortableness about the two, and in a strange way they looked like a couple. He shook his head and felt himself frown deeper than normal. He wasn't used to feeling what he was feeling with his cousin. Usually he never felt jealous when it came to girls, or when it came to his cousin. Without a word he left the kitchen and headed toward his bedroom, He was pretty sure that he was going to just give up on the plan. He was too drunk to compete with his cousin.

Falling on his bed he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was so close to drifting away that he didn't hear his door creak open, or the soft padding on the floor. Opening his eyes as he felt his bed dip, he turned his head toward the intruder, ready to tell them to get the fuck out of his room. The words fell away as he made eye contact with the pink haired girl. Jesus she really was making this easier than he thought.

**X**

**X**

Shisui was in shock. Usually girls died to have a second go with him, but he had apparently been wrong about the pink haired vixen that he had put his arm around. Not bothering with his cousin who had left the room without so much of a word, he was focusing on the startling green eyes of the girl that was leaning against his body. He could feel himself grow harder as she moved her body closer to his groin.

Looking down at the girl he leaned down to capture his lips with hers but she dodged him with ease. He stared at her questioningly, noticing that she wasn't paying any attention to him. He followed her gaze toward the doorway that his cousin had just walked through.

"His room is the very last door to the left." Shisui murmured huskily into her ear. Instead of jumping at the closeness of his proximity, Sakura gave him a look and then walked out of the room following the long haired Uchiha.

Shisui leaned against the counter as he watched her walk away. Tapping his fingers against the countertop he let himself go deep in thought, after a few moments he grinned to himself and pushed himself away from the counter to walk into the living room where the music was playing lightly. Looking around the room he finally found the music system. Leaning down in front of his cousins laptop he brought up spotify and found the song that he had heard earlier that day. Double clicking on the song he waited a few seconds before the beat started to filter through the speakers. Turning up the base he cracked up the volume. Smiling to himself he walked away from the room as the female singer started to say the first words.

**Naughty, Naughty, Naughty**

**We like to party **

**I know you hate it 'cause **

**I flirt with everybody **

Sakura stumbled down the hallway and stopped and took a deep breath before pushing his door open. She didn't know what exactly was coming over her. It could possibly have to do with the fact that her cousin had taken her out earlier that night to get high and one of her guy friends had slipped her a pill of what he called Molly, telling her to only take half. And that is for being friends with the gorgeous Hana. That had been a couple hours earlier, and after she took it she had taken a couple hits of kush with Hana. More like, she was peer pressured into it. Her cousin asking how she would know if she didn't like if she didn't try. She had a point so she tried it, and she liked it. But she was pretty sure that she liked the way that Molly felt better. None of them told her exactly what it was, but at this current moment in time what exactly type of drug it was didn't really matter to her. All she knew was that when she saw the long haired Uchiha was that she wanted him. The same feeling rushed through her that she had every time she saw the bastard. It pissed her off. The god damned Uchihas. First she liked Sasuke, and all he ever did was make her feel like shit. And then after all the things he did his brother and older cousin somehow found out about her silly crush and tortured her whenever they could.

**Naughty Naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

But now here she was. Completely forgetting about the crush that she had on the younger Uchiha and walking into his older brother's room. She didn't know exactly what was coming over her, all she knew was that she wanted him, and god damnit she was going to have him. He was drunk, she was drunk, they both could easily write this off the next day as some freak accident.

Crazy shit always happened on Mondays.

Moving silently toward his bed, she kicked off her stilletos and padded closer to him. It looked like he was already asleep, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in the fact that his eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly.

_Damnit. _She thought as she climbed onto his plush bed. She could almost feel herself relax into it. It was even softer than Shisuis.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We like to party **

**I know you hate it 'cause **

**I flirt with everybody**

Laying down next to him she let out a sigh and leaned slightly over his body, letting her eyes trail down his still clothes body. She licked her lips as she thought of what he looked like underneath the button up shirt. Moving her gaze back to his face she let out a small gasp when she saw that his eyes were open and staring intently at her. She let her eyes widen slightly but she didn't break the gaze.

She felt herself wanting to move backwards as he leaned up toward her, his lips only a breath away.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

**It's all about fun and games **

**Until I hurt somebody**

"What are you doing in my room?" He breathed, and she could feel the world spin a little as his deep voice registered in her brain. She let a small smile slip onto her glossed lips.

"I'm not sure." She replied back truthfully, "But I can leave."

Moving to sit up, she felt herself already missing the comfortableness of his bed, oh how she wanted to just lay back down on it. Placing a hand on her head she swayed on her legs. This drug was really messing with her. All she could think about what his naked with sweat beading off his body and onto her skin. She felt her body flush with sudden warmth and she knew that she was turned on.

**Definently not an angel **

**But I'm not that evil, you know **

**I'm just so addicted **

**To beautiful people, uh oh**

"Are you okay?" The stoic Uchiha asked, sitting up. He was staring at her with a slight concern in his drunken eyes. Sakura only let out a small laugh and moved backwards, but was stopped with his large hand grabbing ahold of her wrist.

"I'm fine." She said, happy that the room was dark so that he couldn't see her flushed skin.

'_Oh god, so this is the effect of the drug._' She thought.

His hand felt like silk, and all she wanted to do was feel it all over her body. Her senses were coming alive and she wanted to feel everything. His voice was a sexual melody that she wanted to be a part of for the rest of her life.

"You are lying." He stated as he got up from his bed and pulled her closer to him.

**I'm getting sucked into the night **

**I'm out ahead and losing control (oh no) **

**Get me wrong and get me right **

**You know I can never say no (oh no) **

She could feel his body press against hers and she almost let out a moan. He felt better than Shisui had the couple nights before. And his body was hard, all of his muscles, but she was pretty sure the from the way that Itachi felt that he was more ripped than his cousin.

"You aren't acting normal. And Im pretty sure liquor doesn't exactly do this to you." He murmured into her ear, she let out a gasp and she could feel her heart speed up.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We like to party **

**I know you hate it 'cause **

**I flirt with everybody **

"They gave me a pill." She breathed pushing herself away from him. She didn't want to get to close; she was already close to her breaking point and jumping on him. She could feel her resolve cracking. Holding her head she backed away once again, everything was so strange. The music from the party was thumping through the room and she could feel the vibrations on her skin.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

**It's all about fun and games **

**Until I hurt somebody**

"What pill?" He asked, his eyes hardening. Sakura tilted her head back and breathed carefully. Her body was on fire.

"This one." She said clenching her teeth as she reached into her bag and pulled out the little zip lock baggy. She could feel the feathery kiss of his fingers as he snatched it from her hand. The simple touch was enough to make her breathing speed up. Oh how she wanted to know what it would feel like with his lips on hers, with his tongue trailing down her skin. She felt herself shiver with excitement.

**Uh oh uh oh uh oh **

**So whatcha gonna do about it**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**So whatcha gonna do about it**

Itachi stood there for a few moments surveying the half a pill that he had taken from her hand. He instantly recognized it, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. The girl was on ecstasy, and from the looks of it she was fighting the temptations hard. Which was not something that was easy, and he knew from experience. Didn't help that they gave her the purest form of it. Opening the bag and fingering the last half of the pill, he put it to his mouth and slipped it in. Bringing his eyes at a level with hers he chewed slowly. He would be feeling the effects soon, in probably an hour and then he wouldn't sleep. It wouldn't let him. Moving past the wide eyed girl he left the room and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a jug of water from one of his cabinets and walked back to the girl.

Walking into the room he handed the jug of water to the girl. Looking at his curiously he shook his head.

"You will need to stay hydrated." He said simply.

**Definitely kissing a stranger **

**Then leave his ass later, you know **

**Can't help that I'm attracted to danger **

**You can't be my savior, uh oh **

Sakura couldn't believe that he ate the other half of the pill, she was supposed to save that for another day, or so that was what the guy had told her.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she watched Itachi unbutton his shirt and take it off. She could feel her mouth go dry the glow from the moonlight outside illuminated his body. He was wearing a tank top under the shirt but she could still see the outlines of his body. She never realized he was as muscular as he was, he was always so small, never bulky. She let her eyes roam over his body as he slowly pulled the black tank top over his head.

Veins. She could see veins all over his body. Going down his arms, she was pretty sure that he had no body fat and if he did have any it was very little. She wanted to touch the ones on his stomach, trailing from the mid of his abdomen past the hem of his jeans.

**I'm getting sucked into the night **

**I'm out ahead and losing control (Oh no) **

**Get me wrong and get me right **

**You know that I can never say no (Oh no) **

"It's Ecstasy." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura could feel her mouth drop open. That would explain the intense feelings, the intense reactions to the smallest things. Why the way his skin felt so god damn amazing.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

**I know you hate it 'cause **

**I flirt with everybody**

Itachi moved towards her and she could feel herself back away from him. She wasn't sure she was ready for these feelings. These fake ones on top of her already existing attraction to the guy, she was pretty sure if she did anything with him that it would be so amazing she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Feeling the wall against her back, she watched as he closed the distance and leaned towards her face. She could feel her eyes flutter; she wanted to kiss him, to feel the softness of his lips. A part of her wanted to cave to the addicting drug. She could feel his lips brush against hers, and she could feel herself losing control. It felt like soft feathers touching her lips, with a slight zing to it. She could feel his heartbeat against his lips. With the bass of the music from the other room still thumping she just couldn't handle it.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

**It's all about fun and games **

**Until I hurt somebody**

Pushing herself closer to him, she felt her lips press firmly against his. Letting her hands move from her sides and onto his chest, she could feel her control cracking even more.

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh**

**So whatcha gonna do about it **

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**So whatcha gonna do about it**

Itachi didn't know exactly what to think, he was finally kissing the pink haired girl, and he was pretty sure that her brother was in the other room. Pulling away from her he cursed his conscious. He didn't know if he could do this to one of his best friends younger sisters. Opening his mouth to stop what they were doing, he felt her tongue trace his lips and her nails dig into his stomach.

'_Oh to fucking hell with him.'_

Pushing the girl into his wall with a light force he heard her gasp. Grabbing her butt he lifted her up so that she was the same height as him. Positioning himself so that he could support her he moved his hand so that it was angling his head so that he could kiss her deeper.

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**I know I said that we'd stay home **

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**Kiss and watch a boring show**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**Oh hell no, I gotta go**

Her control snapped the moment he pushed her against the wall and hoisted her up. All the senstations were driving her wild and at that moment all she wanted was for her skin to mess with his. She could feel the itch grow hotter and hotter. She would only be able to keep up this make out session for maybe another minute before she would be pulling at his pants.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed her body into his and sighed as she felt his hand fingering the zipper on her dress. At least he wasn't stupid and hold out until the very end on getting her out of her dress. She had been with a couple guys who didn't even care to take off her clothes. Thank god the Uchiha's knew what the hell they were doing.

She leg her legs go slack as he finished unzipping her dress. Making sure to slide against his body she stepped out of the dress and stood in front of the staring Uchiha. For once she didn't feel self-conscious, she felt confident in just her lace bra and panties. She had specifically picked them out for the night; she had hoped earlier that Shisui would take interest in her again and possibly take advantage of her. She had no idea earlier that day that it would be his younger cousin.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We like to party **

**I know you hate it 'cause **

**I flirt with everybody **

Letting a coy smile come to her lips she pushed her hands against Itachis muscled body and backed him up until he hit his bed and fell onto it. Letting her fingers work at his pants she could feel him watch he with amusement. She didn't care, at this point she only wanted one thing and that thing was being hidden away by the clothes on his lower body. Brushing her hand against the bulge on his pants, she almost let out a gasp. He was larger than his cousin. Glancing up at him she brought her finger tips up to the hem of him and pulled not caring that his boxers slid off with his jeans.

She couldn't help but stare at his member as it jutted up against his stomach proudly. She could see the glisten of pre-cum. Bending down she attentively moved her tongue against his shaft, causing his to let out sharp breath. Smiling to herself she wrapped her lips around him and started to pump her hand. She knew how to do this, all the times that he had watched porn because she wanted to be the best that she could be. It was a curse, god damn her perfectionism.

**Naughty, naughty, naughty **

**We just wanna party **

**It's all fun and games **

**Until I hurt somebody**

Itachi hissed as he felt her tongue sweep up and down his cock. It had been a long time since a girl had went down on him; usually he would just take her right then and there then tell her to leave. Intertwining his fingertips into her hair, he pushed her closer to him, making her take him deeper.

Pulling her away from him by her hair, he brought her face to his and kissed her once again as he flipped her over so that he could be in control. It had been awhile since he had had any action. Inserting a finger inside her, she let out a gasp. Using his other hand to unlatch her bra so that her breasts could be free, he leaned down and nipped at the pebbled buds.

Not bothering to move away from her as he heard his bedroom door open. He knew who it was.

"Man."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his cousins shocked voice.

"I didn't thinks that she would let you onto her that fast." Shisui murmered as he walked closer after shutting the door and locking it. There was no way that he was going to let anyone interrupt this night.

Itachi hn'd as he moved his attention to her other nipple. Shisui bent down so that he could press a soft kiss to Sakura's lips.

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**So whatcha gonna do about it**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh **

**So whatcha gonna do about it **

Sakura 's eyes snapped open as she felt another pair of lips on hers. Standing over her with a smug smirk on his face was Itachi's older cousin. She could feel herself grow wetter with the thought of Shisui watching.

Letting out a moan as Itachi added another finger, she pulled Shisui down for another kiss. Feeling him smile against her lips she let out another moan. Itachi had started to trail his way down her body, in replace of his mouth thought were Shisui's hands, pinching and pulling at her sensitive peaks.

"Dear fucking god." She groaned as she felt Itachi lightly lick the heat of her. She could feel her body tense up as she felt his tongue begin to flick back and forth at a speed that she was unaccustomed to. Letting out a loud scream, she could feel Shisui place his lips back on hers to muffle the sound. The music wasn't as loud as it was before, so she was pretty sure if she got any louder that people would start to wonder what was going on in the Uchiha's bedroom. She wondered how long it would take for people to realize that she was missing along with both of the Uchiha's. The ungodly talented Uchiha's.

Arching her back so that Itachi could have better access, she could feel Shisui move his face away from hers. Covering her mouth with her hand she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself climbing toward the orgasm that she was so desperately craving.

Letting out a whine as Itachi stopped his movement; she sat up to look at him but was stopped when he hand clamped down on her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Itachi signal for his cousin to go near the door.

**So whatcha gonna do about it **

Itachi was annoyed; he knew his cousin had locked the door. But of course that never did stop people from knocking on it. Covering the shaking girls mouth in front of him he positioned himself on top of her so that within a swift movement he could enter her and take her mind off things. He watched as his cousin made his way towards the door and placed his ear against it.

"Fuck." He murmured stepping away from it. "It's Yahiko. He's looking for pinky there."

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi grabbed ahold of the squirming girl and carried her toward the bathroom, so that Shisui could let Yahiko into the room to prove that his sister was nowhere to be found. Kicking her clothes into the bathroom as he walked, he placed the half-naked girl on the counter and shut the bathroom door. Flipping the lock switch, he was barely able to turn completely before the pink haired girl grabbed him and pulled him back to her tingling body.

**AN: I totally stopped the lemon right there. That's right. Ha. You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. Mostly because I kept getting sent pictures of dudes dicks while writing this. Fucking snap chat. Seriously. Ha! My god doesn't Itachi sound yummy? I wish he was real. I say someone should create the Uchiha's. Now. Right fucking now.**

**Oh by the way the song freaking rocks! It's the same singer from Porcelain and the Tramps. Except now shes on her own and she calls herself Porcelain Black. I've loved this chick since high school and its been over 5 years since ive been in high school. **

So whatcha gonna do about it...  
So whatcha gonna do about it...


	13. Me & U by Cassie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this plot and my OC. **

**Chapter Thirteen  
Me & U by Cassie **

**X**

**X**

**X**

He would break down the door if he had too. He was pretty positive that he had seen his sister walk toward the back of his dark haired friend's house. He was also sure that he had seen Shisui disappear to the back of the apartment. Banging his fist against the door once again, he opened his mouth to start shouting. But was interrupted by the door opening. With a shove he was inside the room. Examining the room, nothing was out of sorts, the sheets were somewhat messed up.

"Shisui." Yahiko seethed, turning his attention to the shirtless Uchiha. He looked back at him with a smug look on his face.

"She's not back here bro." He said with a monotone voice.

'_Fucking Uchiha.'_

"I need to find her now." The red head said, his eyes still roaming the room wildly. "Hana just told me that she and Sakura took Ecstasy."

Shisui quirked his eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought your sister was a straight edge kid."

Yahiko didn't bother to respond as he turned on his heel and left the room.

**X**

**X**

Shisui let out a sigh of relief as the red head left the room. The dude could get pretty scary if you pissed him off enough, and from the looks of it he was almost at that level where he would start destroying shit just so that he could find the pink haired girl.

"So she's on E huh." Shisui said to himself, letting a grin crack on his face. Walking back to the bathroom he knocked three times and the door unlocked. "It's clear."

Itachi didn't say anything as he walked back out of the bathroom with the girl pulling him towards the bed. Shisui quirked his eyebrow and then instantly felt himself get hot as he watched her climb on top of his cousin and position himself so that he could enter swiftly.

In one fluid motion, Itachi slammed into her not bothering to let her get used to his size. Sakura let a cry escape her lips. And within moments she had Shisui standing next to her tilting her head back so that he could stifle her cries with her mouth. Massaging her tongue with his, he let his hands tangle into her once curly hair so that he could have a good grip on her.

Itachi bit back a groan has the girl on top of him started to twist in a motion that he hadn't any other girl ever do. Placing his hands on her hips he forced them to slow down so that he could regain control. He didn't want to cum too soon. Pushing himself up and anchoring himself against her, he latched onto one of her breasts.

Sakura couldn't hold it back any longer, with Itachi's mouth on her breasts and him so deep inside of her. The drug that she had taken earlier had already caused her to have an orgasm multiple times, but none of them were as big as the one that she felt building as she felt Shisui's hand slid down her sweat covered stomach and toward clit.

Letting out another cry of pleasure as he slowly rubbed it, she couldn't handle it. Letting herself be completely taken over by both of the Uchiha men, she let Itachi turn her over so that he could get better leverage. Shisui still worshipping the rest of her body as she felt Itachi slowly pull all the way out of her so that she could feel every single movement. All the sensations were driving her wild, and she could pretty much promise herself that she would be taking another pill if she could get her hands on them again.

Without warning she felt the long haired Uchiha slam back into her, making her cry into his older cousin's mouth. The sensation was making her crazy. Quickly he picked up his pace, moving her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. Pushing them together as tight as possibly he kept increasing his speed. He could feel how wet she was, and him and Shisui weren't going to stop until she literally passed out from exhaustion. Which he figured would be in a while considering how drunk she already was.

Itachi continued, glancing up only momentarily to see that she was now staring intently at him as he thrusted into her. He found it strange, but he couldn't break away from her gaze. It was like they were in their own world where only the two of them existed. With another hard thrust he broke the contact and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself shoot inside of her body. Pulling out of her completely he didn't even think twice as he watched his cum mix with hers as it leaked out of her body.

**X**

**X**

Sakura opened her eyes but immediately regretted it. The pounding in her head increased ten-fold as the light burned into her retinas.

"Dear fucking god." She groaned as she shifted in the ungodly comfortable bed, happy that her brother had finally taken her advice to get a new guest bed. Rolling away from the blinding light she felt herself bump into a warm body. Stiffening she slowly opened her eyes so that she could adjust to the natural light in the room. Lying next to her with a hand over his head and sleeping peacefully was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she wasn't sure if she should scream or actually she was pretty sure she was frozen. She had no idea what had happened the night before and she was ungodly thirsty. Moving to sit up, she groaned once again as every muscle in her body ached. Peering down at her naked body she took in the numerous bruises and bite marks that she could only assume was from the guy that she had woken up next too.

She would just have to do with him what she had always done with everyone else. Standing up, she slowly walked over to where her clothes were lying on the floor. She felt her body stiffen with every move that she took. She was going to have to take a lot of pain medication to get rid of the ungodly ache. But she felt strangely sated. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she stole one of Itachi's hair bands on his side table and tied it. She'd give it back later, if she saw him again that is. Stealing another glance at his sleeping form, she couldn't help but think that he looked so peaceful. Shaking her head she opened his bedroom door and walked away from him. Hoping to god that she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again.

**X**

**X**

Walking toward the train, Sakura glanced down at her phone. Her hair was still in the messy bun, but she did get back to her cousins place to change back into the clothes that she had worn the day before. Sighing to herself she skimmed through her missed calls. There was at least five missed calls from her brother and about fifteen from her mother. She really didn't want to listen to what her mother would have to say when she called her. Hesitating as she placed her finger on the call button, she went ahead and tapped it and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for her mother to answer. Hoping to god that the woman would be sleeping so that she wouldn't have to talk to her just then.

Groaning in disappointment as she heard the click on the other line signaling that her mother had pressed the accept button.

"**Where the fuck have you been young lady? You skipped two days of school, and one dance practice. Explain yourself. Now. And it better be fucking good young lady, because I am tempted to take serious action if I am not pleased with your answer." **

Sakura sighed as she stepped onto the train, not really sure what she should say.

"I'm sorry." She breathed into the phone. "I really don't have an excuse."

The rest of the train ride home she had her eyes closed as she listened to her mother yell at her over the phone. Talking about responsibilities and how she just wasn't the same since the summer before. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes as she felt herself transported back to the summer before when her and Sasori first met at the dance club. They had met again when she had went to the university to see what Konan was doing, and she had ran into the quiet red head. At first she wasn't going to say anything but she had been surprised when he had approached her and invited her out for coffee. She had quickly accepted and told Konan that she would be back later.

It was that day that she got to know the person that she had fallen in love with. After that they spent nearly every waking moment together, much to her brother's annoyance. But they only ever said that they were friends, trying to convince her brother that there was nothing for him to worry about. And when she was pretty sure that she had convinced him, Sasori had to go and do what he did.

Shaking herself from the depressing thoughts she went back to focusing on her mother's shrill voice. She wished in a way that she could go back in time so that her father was still alive and things wouldn't be as complicated as they were now. Her brother wouldn't have got into drugs and she wouldn't be turning into something that she was almost disgusted with. She wouldn't be an unlovable person. She was pretty convinced that if her father was still alive that she would still be so in love with her dancing and not as in love with the physical relationships that she had. It was the only way that she could get away from the nightmares that she had nearly every night.

Sighing to herself she bid her mother a goodbye and hung up the phone. Letting her head rest against the cold glass of the train window. She couldn't help but think about all the what if's that could have happened. Laughing to herself at her sheer stupidity. She really did have a knack of thinking of all the bad things in her life. Shaking the thoughts away she focused her attention on her phone and answering all the text messages that had accumulated throughout the weekend.

As she scrolled through the numerous ones she stopped short as she recognized a number that she almost with that she could forget. Sasori had texted her after she had disappeared from the University the day before. Hesitating on if she should text him back or not. She wasn't sure. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes again as she opened the text message and read the contents. There wasn't anything significant, he had only asked where she had gone, and if they could talk.

She could feel her body tensing up. Now he wanted to talk to her? Almost a year after what had happened? After everything that had fucking happened, he now wanted to talk to her. She held back the urge to throw the phone across the compartment that she was sitting in. The fucking bastard. This time she didn't bother to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

**X**

**X**

Itachi woke up somewhat cold. And for once it didn't sit well with him. He was usually completely happy with the chilliness of his house. But after falling asleep next to her the night before he couldn't help but miss the way that her body felt against his.

They had fallen on his bed in a heap of sweaty bodies after Shisui had stood up to have his go at her. The sex had gone on for hours before Itachi and her had finally decided that they needed to sleep. Rubbing his hands over his eyes he felt the memories come back to him as quickly as he had forgot them. He laid there for a few moments letting himself relive all the moments. And it was at that moment that he decided that he would have to have another go with her, for once he wanted to hook up with the same girl more than once. Sitting up from the bed he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He figured that she would leave the moment that she woke up. He just wondered if she remembered anything that had happened.

But he would need to find her soon, because he was pretty sure the night before he hadn't worn protection and he wasn't entirely sure if he pulled out or not. He knew that his cousin wasn't as drunk as him. Letting the hot water beat against his bare back he bit back a hiss as it made the marks on his back sting.

X

X

**AN: Okay so this chapter is a little short. I'm so sorry! But I thought I'd hurry and get past all the sex and kinda get back to the story **

**I really do love this story. It seems to be all that I can think about. So I will probably update more tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy your two updates for the day! :D **

**Read and Review! :D **


	14. Lose Control by Missy Elliot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song by Missy Elliot. But I do own this plot and my characters. **

**Chapter Fourteen  
Lose Control by Missy Elliot ft. Ciara and Fatman Scoop **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Falling to the floor Sakura panted as she felt sweat drip off her skin. The tryouts were in less than three weeks and her new partner was not making this easy for her. Asking her to basically do almost impossible dance moves. She didn't have nearly as much experience in hip hop dancing as he did, and she could not break dance even if her life depended on it.

Pushing herself up from the scratched hard wood floor she shot a scathing glare at the dark haired boy that stood merely feet away. Taking a drink from a bottle, not bothering to look at her. She was pretty sure she was going to choke him in his sleep if she got the chance. Not only did he insult her by calling her ugly when she had walked into the studio, but the way that he was torturing with dance moves that her body couldn't exactly execute was starting to make her think that he was doing this all because he was just a dick. That was the only explanation that she could think of.

'_His mom must have dropped him on his head when he was a baby. I would have.'_ Sakura thought as she resumed the position that her new partner had showed her. Ready to try once again to do the spin, somersault in midair and then land in the splits, eyeing the expressionless boy with malice. Sakura inhaled deeply and jumped.

She didn't get far into the move before she landed hard on her butt. Lying down on the floor, she was pretty sure that it was all pointless.

"Why the fuck am I learning this?" She asked trying really hard not to just get up from where she was laying and going and finding a hammer and smacking him with it. It was times like this that she wished she carried an iron skillet. She'd be going around knocking the shit out of people and calling it the Rapunzel. She was pretty sure it would catch on quick.

"Because, if you can nail this then you will be at the same level with me. And I refuse to dance with people who are beneath me." He said coolly.

She could feel her eye start to twitch. He really did have a death wish. She almost wished that she would get interrupted from their practice so that she wouldn't have any more of a chance to lose her cool and murder him.

"Hello!" A feminine voice called and Sakura inwardly cheered. Turning quickly, making herself slightly dizzy she rushed towards the front to greet whoever saved her. The smile that came onto her face didn't dim as she walked into the lounge area as she took in the appearances of the Uchiha's that had been coming in every day for their dance lessons, Completely ignoring the two brothers and cousin. She waved at the matriarch as she walked behind the desk and flipped through the appointment book.

"Ah! Haruno-san, it's always a pleasure dear." The dark haired woman said politely.

"Yes. I love seeing you Uchiha-san. It's always wonderful to see other people taking interest in the fine arts." Sakura said as she reached the correct page in her book. "Alright, today your teachers will be Yukino-kun and Haru-kun. They are currently out right now running errands for Madame Rodella. They will be back in a few minutes. You are welcome to warm up in the other room though."

The older woman nodded kindly and ushered the boys to follow behind the pink haired girl. Walking back into the room, she glanced around the room looking for her new dance partner. She had been quietly hoping that he had suddenly dropped over from a sudden heart attack, but she felt her heart drop in disappointment as she found him going through the music on the laptop.

"Okay," Sakura said cheerfully causing the emotionless boy to turn his attention away from the music and eye her with a questioning look. "We are done for today."

Simply shaking his head no, Sai double tapped on the mouse pad and stood up waiting for the track to start playing. Giving him a dirty look, she stepped back and trudged toward the middle of the dance floor. '

"Don't embarrass me in front of my sempai." Sai growled as she stood in front of her. Her eyebrows shot up as she examined the room quickly, the only people that were in the room watching them were the Uchiha's. And there was no way that she was about to get embarrassed in front of them. For crying out loud two of them had already seen her naked, not that she really remembered the second one. But usually waking up naked next to a guy meant that he had seen her in her birthday suit.

"Wha-?" She started to ask but was quickly cut off by Sai as he moved.

**Music make you lose control **

**Music make you lose control**

Sakura's eyes widened as recognized the song that started to thump through the speakers.

"Sai!" She yelled but he simply ignored her as he grabbed her hand and stood in front of her.

"Do what I do." He said. She glared at him and ripped her arms away from his grip. She didn't dance to hip hop; she just had never really got into it. She had dabbled in it a bit. But it just wasn't her scene.

**Let's go**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Here we go now**

**Here we go now **

**Here we go now **

**Here we go now **

**Watch out now **

**(music make you lose control) **

"I will not!" Sakura said vehemently. Sai stopped and stood in front of her. His normally expressionless face contorted with what she was assuming was anger.

"Listen, I know that you can learn any type of dance in the matter of minutes. I don't know why this is causing you so much trouble. I know you have danced to this type of stuff before."

Folding her arms against her chest, Sakura jutted out her bottom lip and looked away from him. She wasn't about to tell him that it was because she had just never really got the hang of hip hop. She could dance to a little bit of it, but she usually only picked songs that she could interpret other dance techniques. It was rare if she actually attempted a fast pace hip hop beat.

**Misdemeanors in the house **

**Ciara's in the house **

**Misdemeanors in the house **

**Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop**

Sai rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"The only way that you will make it into the program is if you are well rounded in all types of dance."

"I am well rounded!" Sakura exclaimed causing Sai to laugh quietly.

"Right."

The pinkette clenched her fists, oh she was about to give him a pounding that he would live to remember. She couldn't stand it when people doubted her dance abilities. She wanted to get into the program more than anyone else, but from what she had read and heard about the auditions there was nothing about hip hop. She could easily make a routine out of all the styles of dance that she knew. She knew enough hip hop to be able to pass with ease.

"Fag boy!" A deep voice called from across the room, interrupting their argument. Sai looked away from her and narrowed his eyes at the approaching Uchiha.

"What?" He asked a fake smile appearing on his face. But Sakura could easily tell that he was irritated.

"Obviously she doesn't want to do the dance." Shisui said as he threw an arm around her shoulders. Sakura tensed at the sudden contact and quickly glanced at everyone gaging their reactions to his sudden action.

**I've got a cute face**

**Chubby waist **

**Thick legs in shape **

**Rump shaking both ways**

**Make you do a double take **

**Planet Rocka show stopper **

**Flo froppa head knocker **

**Beat stalla tail dropper **

**Do my thang motherfuckers**

Sasuke was in shock as he watched his older cousin drape his arm around the girl that he was sure he had turned them against the year before. He used to not be able to stand her, her and her friend Ino. They had always hung around him and all his friends trying to hit on him, it was only when his older brother and cousin came back to his school to help out did he get her to finally leave him alone. He was almost positive he had got rid of her when she had completely quit hanging out with their mutual friend Naruto, and at first it didn't bother him. But once his blonde haired friend started to complain about how she never paid him any attention and had completely stopped talking to him he started to get curious. It was unlike the pink haired girl to quit talking to his best friend. They had been friends since a young age.

He was pretty sure that his brother and cousin hadn't noticed considering they still said fucked up things to her in the middle of the hallway as they passed her. Sometimes even going as far as hitting the books out of her hands so that she would have to wait until the crowds cleared so that she could pick them up, causing her to be late for class.

But once school had started something had been different about the girl. She had stopped talking to all their mutual friends and had actually agreed to go out on dates with his friends. And from what they had said the end of their night had turned into a night of sexually explicit content.

**Ma Rolls Royce, Lamborghini **

**Blue madina always beaming **

**Ragtop chrome pipes **

**Blue lights outta sight **

**Long weave sewed in **

**Say it again sewed in **

**Make that money tho it n**

**Booty bouncing gonna hit **

Itachi watched with mild interest as his pupil and his little brothers classmate argued. Sai had always been so keen on impressing him that he never did take into consideration that it took more than talent and a good dance partner to be able to get into the program that he was talking about.

To get into the Tokyo University of Performing Arts you had to talent of course, but you also had to have the passion and the drive to go as far as you could go. Something that he wasn't too sure that his student had, Sai had been studying under him for the past year trying to get better so that the judges wouldn't turn him away again. But the entire time he just found him to be very trying, and annoying. With his attitude towards emotions and his always fake smile. He was pretty sure that the kid wasn't going to get accepted any time soon. He relied too much on his partner.

He quirked his eyebrow and let his lips form a slight smile as his cousin threw his arm around the pink haired girl, shocking her.

'_Typical Shisui.' _He thought. _'Always has to be the center of attention.'_

**Everybody here **

**Get it outta control **

**Get your backs off the wall **

**Cause misdemeanor said so **

**Everybody **

**Everybody **

**Everybody **

Groaning to herself as she watched Sasuke's reaction to his cousin, she knew that the next day at school wasn't going to be exactly the most wonderful of days. But that was something that she could easily deal with. A brooding Uchiha was nothing to her, she was just happy that her friend Ino and Naruto weren't there. She was sure that the next day the entire student population would know about Shisui's interest. Naruto would probably just rage like crazy and then threaten the older Uchiha in front of everyone causing a massive scene and possibly getting beat up by the black belt.

It was a known fact that all of the Uchiha boys were trained in martial arts from a young age. She had remembered watching Sasuke walk past her studio with his mother in his Karate uniform, a massive smile on his chubby face with a stoic young Itachi following soundlessly after them. His black belt a start contrast to his white outfit.

From a young age she had always admired the older boy. To the point of asking her brother about him whenever she could. But once she started to have classes with his younger brother her interest transferred. She didn't know how it got so out of hand, her infatuation. She had just been doing what her best friend had done. Befriending all his friends so that he wouldn't miss her, and then always smiling and offering to bring him lunch. Every time he would always 'Hn' at her like he hadn't heard what she said. She went through hell just hanging out with him, cause of his fan club. Because she was able to hang out with him and they weren't. She hadn't understood why his older brother and cousin had started to bother her. She had assumed that she and Sasuke were friends, until she saw him laughing at what his older sibling was doing. It was after that she had been practically heartbroken. She had been thankful that it had been at the end of the school year, because it was only a few days after she had saw his gleeful face that she had left for Tokyo to stay with her older brother.

**Everybody **

Mikoto smiled as she watched her nephew jump in to stick up for the pink haired girl that she had grown used too. She was far too nice of a girl to have to deal with a rude boy like the one that she had been assigned too. Originally when her sons had given her the gift card she had specifically asked for the girl to lead their lessons. She had heard about the talented young girl from numerous acquaintances that had the pleasure of being taught by her. They had always said that she was very sociable and was easy to understand. A smile always on her face and the way that she danced looked as if she had a passion for it. She certainly hoped she had a passion for the art since the young girl had been dancing since the young age of three. Mikoto remembered talking to the pink haired girl's mother on the girls first day of dance class. Her mother had been so nervous and had originally not wanted to take her, opting to just let her stay home and play in the back yard. The Uchiha matriarch had laughed when the little girl's father had stepped in and rolled his eyes at his wife's words, grabbing the girls hand and leading her into the academy. Telling his young daughter that her mother was crazy in a childish voice.

Mikoto smiled as the memories came to her mind. The family had suffered when the older Haruno passed away from a brain aneurysm. No one had seen it coming, one moment he had been laughing and the next he appeared to be falling asleep on the recliner only to never wake up. She could only imagine what the young girl had thought when she had tried to shake her daddy awake.

**Well my name is Ciara **

**For all you fly fellows **

**No one can do it better **

When she had gone to the funeral she had eyed the pink haired girl holding her mother's hand with worry. She had been older, close to junior high when it had happened, and Mikoto had specifically asked her youngest son to befriend her and make sure that she was okay. But from what she was seeing, she realized with a smile that her youngest son hadn't befriended her but her oldest and nephew had instead.

**She'll sing on acapella **

**Boy the music **

**Makes me lose control **

**We gonna make you lose control **

**And let it go for you know **

**You gonna hit the floor **

"It's not that I don't want to dance to the song. It's just that I don't exactly know how." Sakura piped up, feeling a blush creep up her neck and onto her face.

Shisui peered down at her with a slight smirk and then looked back at the disgruntled boy that stood in front of him.

"Well if you have such issues with it, why don't you take lessons from fag boy's teacher." He said the slight smirk on his face growing considerably as he watched different expressions flash across Sai's face.

**I rock to the beat till I'm tired (tired **

**Walk n the club its fiya (fiya) **

**Get it krunk and wired **

**Wave your hands scream louder**

**If you den fiya it up **

Sakura looked at Shisui questioningly; she had heard Sai talk about how his teacher was here. But she had no idea who it was. She had been leaning towards Shisui, but once he said that she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer to the question that she was about to ask.

"Who is his teacher?" Sakura asked slightly wincing. She really didn't want to know the answer but the curiosity was killing her. If it wasn't Shisui then it would have to be Itachi, Sasuke or their mother. And she was hoping to god that it was their mother.

"Me." A deep voice sounded from behind her. Closing her eyes she exhaled.

'_Of course.' _ She thought to herself.

Sakura peered behind her and watched as Itachi walked away from his spot by his younger brother and mother.

"You." Sakura stated. Out of all the people that she would have thought to teach a class, Itachi was not one of them. The quiet older boy rarely ever showed emotion much like her dance partner. And whenever you asked him a question he would always so that stupid Uchiha 'Hn' that got on Sakura's last nerve.

"Me." He said again, his signature smirk coming to hip lips.

"Take lessons from him?" She asked her voice going up a couple levels. Shisui nodded in amusement as she looked from his cousin to him. A couple minutes passed by and Sai walked back over to where they were standing. Taking a spot next to Sakura he nodded his head yes as Sakura shook her head no.

"No I'm good."

"Good idea." They both said in unison then glaring at one another. Itachi just shook his head and peered at his cousin. Shisui had a plan up his sleeve, he just wasn't entire sure what his cousin was planning on doing.

**X **

**X**

**X**

**AN: So I'm starting another story. Still going to be updating this one too. I thought I'd at least give you guys another chapter before Wednesday. **** You should all adore me. I really can't see Itachi as a teacher either. This is going to get interesting. And don't worry Hana is still going to be a part of it all! I'm not done with her just yet. ****  
**

**Read and Review! **


	15. We Burnin Up by Adam Hicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot. **

**Chapter Fifteen: We Burnin Up by Adam Hicks ft. Chris Bronchu **

**X  
X**

**X**

Sakura plopped down next to her cousin and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The past few weeks had been hell for her. Only because her lessons with Itachi had started, and she was pretty sure that her dance partner was out to kill her. She had never had any problems with dance before, but it seemed like taking hip hop lessons from the long haired Uchiha caused her to stumble and not have her usual balance. Leaning her head back against the stone wall she inhaled deeply trying to get her heart beat to even out. The moment that she had walked into his studio she had been surprised by the amount of people, and the size of the dance floor. Mirrors circled the room and for some reason she felt uncomfortable, especially when Sai had approached her and led her toward the front of the room so that she could stand next to him. Causing close to the entire class to stare in wonder at her. It was one of the first times where she had wished that she had just blended in and was invisible. It didn't help that when the class started Itachi had given her his full attention causing some of the females in the class to slam into her on purpose causing her to fumble around for balance.

"So lemme guess," Hana said breaking the silence that had ensued since Sakura had sat down beside her. "You got to see him shirtless?"

Sakura shot a glare at her cousin and best friend causing the purple haired girl to laugh at her.

"Hey!" She said holding up her hands in a defensive position, "I'd be stuttering and staring too. Shit I want to sit there and lick his cousin's body from head to toe. And I heard that Itachi had a better body than him."

Sakura felt her face heat up but didn't respond to her cousin. It was true; Itachi did have a better body than his cousin. Well from what she had seen in dance class. She was pretty sure that she had seen him without any clothes on, but that night was still a blur to her. She had been drunk and under the influence of drugs that she didn't think that she would ever risk taking again, considering she didn't remember anything of the apparently amazing night. She only assumed of course though. She had been approached by Itachi after her first class with him and had been shocked when he asked if she was on the pill. She knew for a fact that they did have sex that night, and from the way that his eyes smoldered when he talked to her she had a feeling that it was some of the best sex that she had ever had. Too bad she couldn't remember anything that had happened that night. After she had told him that she was on the pill he had let out a visible sigh of relief and quickly bid her a goodnight and that he would see her at the next class. It had been a few weeks since her first class and still she couldn't bring herself to dance publicly with her dance partner, too embarrassed to mess up in front of Itachi and the rest of his class.

"You need to not let it get you down Saki-chan." Hana said breaking the silence again. Sakura turned her head to her cousin giving her, her full attention.

"Yeah." She murmured. But she couldn't help it. The fact that she couldn't bring herself to dance in front of the Uchiha was bothering her. She never had this problem before. But every time she saw him she felt herself get weak in the knees and fumble with the words that she wanted to say to him. It didn't help that during the class he personally came over and tried to help her position herself so that she would correctly do the dance move that he was showing her. The way that his firm hands felt against her soft body turned her on to the point where it frustrated her. It was like having a genital piercing and being perpetually horny all the time. Usually she could go weeks without finding another willing victim to share her bed with. But it seemed like every time that she saw him she just wanted to rip off the rest of his clothes and have her way with him. It was so unlike her. It didn't help that Sasori had started coming to the classes causing her to be even more aware of her body and her flushed, warm skin.

"C'mon bitch." The purple haired girl said with a smile as she jumped up from her spot against the wall. Sakura looked at her cousin in confusion but let her take her hand and pull her up from her sitting position. Hana started to lead her toward the dance studio doors that usually held Itachi's class.

"What are we doing?" The pinkette asked as she quickly grabbed her dance bag and her cousins before she got too far away from them. She wasn't about to leave them in the middle of the parking lot outside of a public place. She didn't feel like filing some report saying that someone stole her tights and iPod.

"We are getting you out of your slump." She said as she pushed open the doors and made her way toward the large dance floor still with a firm grip on her cousin's wrist.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, Hana grabbed her cousins bag and rifled through it smiling as she pulled out Sakura's iPod. Throwing both hers and Sakura's bag across the room, the purple haired girl walked toward where the music system was sitting at. Fumbling through the cords she finally fist pumped the air when music started to hum through the speakers.

Walking back over to her cousin Hana grinned a slightly aggressively.

**We gon need some water**

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay cool regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up**

Sakura laughed as he cousin moved swiftly across the dance floor moving her hips alluringly. Grabbing Sakura's hands Hana laughed as she pulled her towards herself.

"Remember when your crazy teacher had you dance on the pole?" She asked. Sakura nodded as she watched her cousin spin and then slowly move to the floor; the entire time her hips swaying before she broke into a spin on the floor. Sakura felt her mouth drop.

**Ok look **

**Yea I'm spearkin **

**Sweat workin **

**So far gone from ya earthins **

**That's for certain **

**Body hurtin **

**Too hot to stop drop the curtain **

**Realizin **

**I'm rising **

**They thought I'd never make it I surprised them **

**Destroyin **

**Recoilin **

**Back to the fact that I'm boilin **

**Universal **

**Commercials**

**Getting flown over seas for rehearsals **

**Runnin laps around the game in a circle **

**And anybody speakin bout my name then it's personal **

**I keep it movin and I'm livin a rap **

**Like the only vision that I'm givin is the vision I'm after **

**And it's gotta be the reason why you feelin my static **

**And I never thought you'd be jumpin like a kid on a mattress **

**We keep it hot**

"Okay Saki-chan this is how you do it, lose yourself." Hana said with a smile on her face her body still moving with the beat of the fast paced music. Sakura laughed as she grabbed ahold of her cousin's hand and dropped to the ground with her, and then slowly moved to a standing position. Tightening her stomach muscles she moved herself from side to side as the chorus hit.

**100 and up up **

**The temperatures up up **

**Risin risin higher **

**100 and up up **

**This place burnin up up **

**It's on its on fire **

Sakura laughed as she moved her body to the beat not bothering to think about all the classes that she had been taking so that she could learn to dance like this. Moving her legs in a quick motion she belted out the same moves that her cousin was doing. Laughing at the strange moves that her purple haired cousin attempted.

**We gon need some water **

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay cool regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up **

**Gon need some water **

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay cool regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up **

Popping her body a couple times, she grabbed her cousin grinding up against her laughing the entire time. Not bothering to notice that they had an audience. Sakura was so lost into one of her favorite songs; she wasn't bothering with her surroundings. She only took notice when Hana turned her attention away from her and danced across the room. Jumping around, still moving her body to the beat of the song she let out an audible laugh as Hana grabbed a hold of a shocked Itachi, turning so that she could move slowly into his body.

**We keep it goin till we hot and we blowin **

**The body heat the heat the bodys where the party is goin **

**I say the rhythms always in me and im getting it goin **

**And probably be the reason why you see my temperature growin **

Itachi wanted to laugh at the ridiculous dancing of the two girls in the middle of his dance studio. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed that the pink haired girl who had been stumbling around with his class was moving so smoothly nailing the moves that he had been trying to teach her for the past few weeks. He was definitely going to call her out for that. He had been standing there for a few minutes not bother to get their attention as they danced to the song that played over the speakers. He had to admit it was pretty catchy, even though he was pretty sure that it was from Disney.

What he didn't expect was for her cousin to notice him and dance over to him. Lifting his eyebrow as she tried to grind against him but failed miserably. He always wanted to move away from her so that he could save her from embarrassing herself. But from the way that the pinkette across the room was laughing seemed that the purple haired girl was doing it all on purpose.

**I'm like**

**Showstopper **

**Flow doctor **

**Telling all your friends that I'm hotter **

**So probably watch and see **

**The way I get it goin while I'm flowin and droppin a beat **

**I'm ballin **

**Not fallin **

**And I'm hotter than the party that we all in **

**I'm ruthless **

**You'll lose it**

"You are doing it wrong Hana-chan!" Sakura laughed over the music, making her way towards the very still Itachi. Blinking a few times at the girl that was approaching him, he couldn't help be feel a little excited as she shoved her cousin out of the way and grabbed his hands and placed them around her hips while she wrapped one arm around his neck, slowly maneuvering so that she was rubbing against all the right spots. Biting back a moan he could feel himself moving against her involuntarily.

"This is how you do it." She breathed, as she moved meticulously. Itachi watched out of the corner of his eyes as her cousin smiled gleefully before rushing across the room, grabbing her bag and leaving the room completely. Shrugging at her retreating form, he turned his attention back to the pink haired girl that was entranced with his body. He hadn't had any since her the night at his apartment.

**You'll lose it **

**Like I handed you a bomb with the fuse lit **

**Now get it goin and I'm bringin the vibe **

**The motivation from my lyrics will be takin you higher **

**Appreciate and when you hear it keep the people inspired **

**So we can go down as the hottest when we finally retire **

**We keep it hot**

Rolling his eyes at the smaller girl in front of him, he wasn't going to waste any time. He had been wanting her again since that nice. He wanted a go when he was sober, and having her here, alone was perfect. He knew that she was under age, but for some reason it made it that much more exciting. Gripping her hips he grinded himself into her bottom causing her to gasp, and move her head slightly so that she was staring up into his eyes.

**100 and up up **

**The temperatures up up **

**Risin risin higher **

**100 and up up **

**This place burnin up up **

**Its on its on fire **

Leaning down quickly he pressed his mouth to hers, quickly moving his tongue so that it traced her lips asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate as she opened her mouth letting him take full advantage. Staying in the same position, but their dancing slowing down so that they were just standing her backside completely infused with his front. Moving his hand from her hip he pressed it against her bare skin and slid it up her tank top, swallowing the gasp that she let out.

**We gon need some water **

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay cool regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up **

Sai watched the scene unfold before him, he had come back to speak to Itachi about how his dance partner wasn't working out. He wanted a new one, one that could help him win competitions and help him get into the school of his choice. The Haruno girl just wasn't going to cut it. She lacked the passion that he wanted; she was supposed to be into him, not annoyed with him. He hadn't expected to walk into a make out scene between his dance teacher and partner. He didn't even know that they were that close. He should have expected it though with the way that he paid attention to the pinkette during class, making all the other females beyond jealous. Popping he jaw he turned on his heel and curtly walked back out through the entrance. Obviously his teacher wasn't available for a conversation.

**100 and up **

**Burnin up **

**100 and up **

**And it go **

**And it go **

**And it go like **

Moving his hand toward the back of her shirt Itachi quickly unclasped her bra so that he could have free access to her breasts. Last time he didn't get to enjoy her as much as he wanted too. He could remember her withering underneath him, but she hadn't been sober, and from the way that she looked at him the day he asked about her being on the birth control he had realized that she didn't even remember the night. He was going to have to change that.

**We gon need some water **

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay cool regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up **

**Gon need some water **

**Cuz the roofs on fire **

**I stay good regardless **

**We gon burnin up **

**We burnin up **

**X  
X**

**X**

**AN: Haha people kept asking for another Lemon. So next chapter, woo! Read and Review peeps! **


	16. Sex By Colette Carr (Part I)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my plot and original character. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Sex by Colette Carr (Part I) **

**!**

**!**

Sakura fell back on the bed that she had somehow ended up in. It really was déjà vu, she had done almost the exact same thing with Shisui not even a few weeks ago. But she was pretty sure that not even Shisui was as good as the guy who was panting next to her was.

'_Holy sweet jesus.' _

He was utterly amazing, especially with tongue, the way that it flicked against her she was pretty sure she had come a couple hundred times, if that was even possible. But with the way things had just happened, she was starting to think that it was possible. She meant to get up and put her clothes back on, but her legs were still numb and her body was exhausted. Her stomach was cramping with all the exercise that she had just went through. There was something about sex that worked the muscles differently than dancing. Letting her head sink into the soft feather like pillows she let herself reminisce everything that had just happened in the last few hours.

!

_Itachi skillfully moved his hands from her breasts and trailed them softly down her sensitive skin. She was reacting to every single touch, and now he knew what his cousin meant by how she was so receptive. He could feel her shiver as she slowly inched closer and closer to the waist band of her pants. The music that they had been listening too had shut off and changed to a different song. A techno beat that he hadn't been too sure of at first, but he was slowly letting himself get into it. If anyone came in they would assume that someone was practicing and not bother them as they did the sinful tango that he had grown to love. _

_Moving his hand swiftly past the band of her bands he didn't move his mouth away from hers. He could feel how tense her body was, as if she was excited for what he was about to do. And he wasn't going to lie, he was pretty excited with the way things were working out too. He hadn't expected to walk back into the studio and see the two girls dancing and laughing. And he really didn't expect for her cousin to attempt to put some moves on him and for Sakura to come over and show her how its done. He hadn't planned on taking full advantage of the situation. Originally he was going to tell them that he needed them to leave so that he could lock up. He had a family dinner that night that he had promised that he would go too. But obviously that wasn't going to happen, not tonight. He would have to remember to text his little brother to make up some excuse for him. And if he asked he would skillfully evade the question that he knew his brother would ask. _

"_Who is it this time?" _

_Such a damn nosy little brother. Itachi almost wondered what he would think if he knew that he would be nailing the girl that he claimed to be in love with him. He didn't exactly know how it would be a bad thing to have this pink haired vixen to be in love with him. The girl really knew how to work her body in the bedroom, not that she really could remember. But he was pretty sure that she would be even better sober and aware of her surroundings. _

_Not really wanting to bother with the barriers that were her clothes, he moved quickly past the second article of clothing, slipping a finger into her moist folds causing her to let out a groan and slightly buck her hips. Oh she was definitely ready for him, and by gods he was ready for her, but he wanted to feel her squirm for just a little long. Rubbing his thumb against her sensitive button he could feel her gasp for breath as the intense sensations throbbed throughout her body. Already he could feel her walls tighten around his single digit, and he let out a grin as he slowly started to pump his hand in and out. Making her moans come out more heatedly and her body stiffen completely before turning into mush against his hand. _

_They had this going on since she started taking his classes. The sexual tension had basically electrified the air and he was sure that most of his students had noticed. But he couldn't help himself as he personally took it upon himself to show her the dance moves, pulling her small frame against his larger and stronger one. He knew that doing this would make it harder for her to learn in his class considering how many females took his class and vied for his attention. But he was a picky man, well sometimes. But at this moment all he wanted was another taste of the exotic pink haired dancer that he had grown accustomed to watching. _

_Quickly moving her body around so that she was facing him, he let his lips trail kisses down her heated body and slowly pulled down her small shorts before lifting her up slightly and placing her against one of the mirrors in the room. He would have to make sure that one of the janitors cleaned the room thoroughly later. Defiantly before his next class. Seeing his reflection from the mirror that was placed across the room he positioned himself so that he could easily pull down his shorts and enter her. Freeing his throbbing member from the confines of his boxers he rubbed against the heat of her making her throw her head back, making a small sound as it connected with the mirrored wall. Smirking he didn't bother to take it easy with her. He shoved himself into her groaning as her tight walls squeezed him. _

_Sakura let out a shriek as he impaled himself in her. The feeling that it caused was pure ecstasy. Gripping his shoulders she let her nails dig into his skin, she wasn't sure if she was drawing blood but at that moment she didn't care. She was at such an odd angle she could feel ever curve of his large shaft. Biting back her screams of pleasure she clamped her mouth shut as he started to move his hips back and forth slowly. He hadn't bothered to take off her shirt and she almost wished that he had so that he could lavish her with all the attention that she craved from him. Letting out small grunts as he increased his speed and his position so that that he could ram into her harder, she almost couldn't hold in the screams that were trying to escape from her mouth. _

_Capturing her lips once again in a somewhat bruising kiss he once again increased his speed, she was almost thankful so that she could let herself be somewhat louder. If it was one thing that she hated, it was being quiet in the act of sex. It was hot and she couldn't always handle the sensations that overcame her body. She didn't get it that often, so when she did she always tried to make it the best that she possibly could. And so far he was hitting that awesome mark in her mind. _

_Itachi could feel her muscles tighten around his throbbing dick, just a few more thrusts and he was sure that she would be finished. Then he would finally be able to throw her clothes at her and tell her to climb into his car. He was going to pretend to offer a ride home but then make up an excuse to take her to her house. So that he could make some calls and so that she could also do the same. There was no way that he was letting her go home that night. Not when he could have her repeatedly all night. _

_Grunting with a hard thrust he felt her completely tighten and tense up before letting her body become soft again. Her body leaning against his trying to relax from what he assumed was a pretty intense orgasm. After thrusting a couple more times he stilled against her as he let himself spill his seed inside of her. No longer worried about getting her pregnant after she told him that she was on birth control. He wasn't ready to become a dad just yet, but he wouldn't be a douche and just leave her if she became impregnated with his kid. He would take some responsibility, but he wouldn't marry her or any of that type of thing. He would be there for the kid and for her during her pregnancy but that was about it. Afterwards he would work out a shared custody arrangement. He had had this type of thing worked out since one of his ex's had a scare a few years prior. Ever since then he had a plan worked out to perfection. But he wasn't worried about that now. Pulling his now limp member out of her body, he caught her as she almost fell to the ground. Smirking at her he stuffed himself back into his shorts and threw her clothes at her. Muttering a quick, _

"_I'll take you home." _

_!_

_Sakura almost couldn't walk after their quick coupling in the dance studio. To the point where she let herself lean against him as they walked to his car. Her dance bag resting on her shoulder. She seriously needed to get more of this way more often. She hated waiting weeks for another quick fuck, when she had been with Sasori, it had been almost every other day until the very end. The very end had turned out bad. Especially after what she had walked in on. _

_Sliding into the long haired Uchiha's car she studied the interior. It had leather seats that she wouldn't pick for herself. She had something against her skin sticking to the seats and then having tem leave an ugly red imprint on her skin. But it was his car, she was pretty sure that he wasn't the type to wear dresses or short shorts. Leather seats were definitely more for men than women. She didn't say anything as he slid into the drivers seat and started the car. He was already on the phone with someone, and from the barely audible voice on the other end of the line she was pretty sure that it was with his younger brother. She smirked to herself as she realized that he had missed his original plans because of her. Feeling better about herself she leaned back into the car and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, it had been days since she had actually got decent sleep. Her mother had just come home from one of her business trips and she had quickly turned Sakura's original routine that she had forfeited the weekend of Shisui back into a daily habit. If she didn't go to sleep by a certain time then she would be screwed when she woke up. Or well when her mother forcefully woke her up. She almost didn't even want to go home just because she knew her mother would be hounding her about why she looked so happy and why her skin was so flushed. She didn't really want to bother with it. _

_Opening her eyes she watched the unfamiliar scenery pass by through the car window. Scrunching her eyebrows together she glanced over at the stoic Uchiha, opening her mouth to ask the question that she was pretty sure he knew she was going to ask. Considering he answered before the first syllable ever left her lips. _

"_I canceled all my plans. You are staying at my place tonight." _

_Letting her eyes widen at his statement. He hadn't asked, he basically ordered her. And for some reason coming out of his mouth it was sexy. She wanted to do everything that he told her to do. _

"_Do I have a say in this?" She said shyly, glancing back out of the window. Itachi said nothing but reached across the seat so that his hand was sliding up her shorts and dipping into her small shorts. Sakura let out a gasp as she felt his fingers glide over her moist folds once again. Removing his hand he brought it up to his face and grinned. _

"_Obviously you want too." He stated the grin on his face still there. _

_Sakura could feel her heart hammering into her chest. He was way more sexual than his cousin that was for sure. She didn't recall a guy ever fondling her in a vehicle before. She had always just had sex in a bedroom or something to that extent. And just sex, the only guy to ever do more than just put it in with her was his cousin. The other guys only wanted to stick it in, she always considered them just a quick lay. _

_Itachi pulled up to his apartment complex and sighed in relief as he noticed the sky was already darkening. He didn't want to deal with people seeing the pink haired girl come into his house with him. Unbuckling himself he opened his door and then made his way over to the girl that was still shocked sitting in his passenger seat. He almost wished that he wouldn't have been so forward, for he had just fucked the girl only minutes before. He had some right in the things that he did. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the car, causing her to stumble. Quickly catching her he shut and locked the doors and led her up to his home. _

_The moment the door opened and he quickly pushed her in and then turned and dead bolted it. Eying the pink haired girl that was standing in front of him, he was slightly surprised with the way that she was eyeing him back. _

"_Take off your clothes." She whispered, her large green eyes drinking in his still clothed body. Letting a smirk come to his lips, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. _

_Sakura bit her lip as she watched the fabric move over his muscled body. But the moment it came off she couldn't help but to let a gasp escape through her lips. The man was utterly gorgeous. And ripped, had she said ripped yet? She could feel her mouth water as she drank in the many rows of abs that were placed on his stomach. She didn't even notice when he took a step toward her and slowly moved his hands on her body so that her shirt was sliding up her arms and being tossed to the side. _

_Blinking a few times she peered up at him before reaching her hand up and tangling it into his hair and pulling him down so that she could kiss him hungrily. She was going to live this night up. She knew that she had had sex with him before but she didn't remember it completely. Yes she had just screwed him in his dance studio but it wasn't the same. They had done it in an awkward position. Yes they had both got off, but right now he could do so many different positions. _

_Within moments he had his hands on the waist band on her pants and shoving them off her body. Picking her up, she wrapped her long legs around his body. He carried her to his room throwing her on his bed and kicking off his pants and boxers. He wasn't going to play around. He wanted to be inside her again. Quickly unclasping the hook of her bra, he wanted to laugh as she threw it to the floor. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and slowly crawled onto his bed so that he was firmly on top of her. Moving his hips slightly he could feel her legs spreading so that she could accommodate his frame. Already he could feel his manhood gravitating toward his goal. It had always surprised him how natural it was when it came to sex. Swiftly inserting himself into her body, he let a smirk come to his face as she let out an audible moan. There was no need for her to keep quiet, especially not in his bedroom. He had went to great lengths to make sure that the room was sound proof. His reasoning to his father had been he didn't want to be bothered by his neighbors just in case they decided to bring home a girl or had annoying children. His father had bought it. _

_Moving faster, he broke their kiss and turned his attention to the sensitive peaks that were begging for attention. Nipping at one and letting his other hand roll it between his fingers. He could feel her tense once again. Smiling to himself as he realized that a huge thing for her was nipple play. Pinching harder, he felt her body tense again. This night was going to be more fun than he intended. _

!

!

**AN: So this lemon will be like three chapters long. Haha, I had to cut it short right there because I was falling asleep at my laptop and now I really want to have sex. -_- But hey! I think I am getting better at this whole writing lemon thing. Right right?**

**Haha, well read and review. Don't worry you will get the rest of the lemon tomorrow.! **


	17. Sex By Colette Carr (Part II)

**Disclaimer: Still the same as the last chapter. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sex by Colette Carr (Part II) **

**!**

**!**

_Moving his attention away from her sensitive peaks he moved his hand down her body so that he could cup her sex. Smiling to himself, he moved his mouth back up to hers so that he could occupy her away from his wandering hand. Positioning himself so that he could impale her, he swiftly entered her causing her back to arch against his body. A moan emitting from her slightly swollen lips. _

_He was at a better angle that he was at earlier at the studio. This time he slowed the pace down so that he could make her squirm underneath him. He could feel her nails rake against his back, as she moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He could tell that she wanted more, and my gods he was going to give that to her. All damn night. _

_Pulling himself completely out of her moist center, he laughed to himself as she lifted her hips involuntarily so that she could have him inside her once again. Cupping his hips he slammed into with a massive force cuasing her to scream out in pleasure. He kept doing them until she was convulsing under him as orgasm after orgasm engulfed her body. It had only been an hour into the sex and already she had had two orgasms. Smirking to himself he continued to slam into her body until she was completely spent and he finally reached his release. _

_! _

Itachi pulled his shorts on, not even bothering with his boxers that were tossed to the side uncaringly. There was no point in putting them back on especially if he was going to be having a repeat in the next few minutes. Glancing over at the panting girl that laid on his bed, he shook his head with humor and walked out of his room and to his kitchen so that he could get a tall glass of water. Downing the first one, then refilling it again he took it into his room for the exhausted girl that was in his bed.

Stepping back into his room, he saw that she had repositioned herself so that she had her head lying on one of his pillows. Setting the glass of water on his side table he climbed into bed and peered down at her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. Moving slightly down her body he was careful not to wake her up. He wasn't entirely sure what their relationship was, but he was going to have to address it the moment that they were done with their activities.

!

_Sakura threw her head back as he kissed his way down her body, nipping and tasting each small piece of flesh until he finally reached the area that she had been dying for him to reach for the past few minutes. He made her want to grab ahold of him and take control, but with his strength there was no way that she could take control unless he let her. And from what she had noticed, he liked to be completely and totally in control of everything, which was entirely alright with her. Biting her lip as he moved his way to her thighs. She felt the excitement electrify her body as he moved his mouth to her clit. _

_Inhaling sharply as his tongue flicked back and forth with a fast pace she attempted to twist out of his reach, only to be pinned down by his muscular arms. _

!

Kissing his way down her body, he felt her body shift. He knew that he should let her rest of aching and tired body. But he was pretty sure that he was insatiable, especially with this girl. He could go on and on throughout the day. He wanted to be inside her at almost all times. But he knew that he would have to keep all his hormones in check.

Moving away from her body he pulled the blankets back from underneath her and covered her naked and slightly bruised body from where he had kissed and bit her pale flesh. Pulling the same blankets up to his hips he let himself fall quickly into a deep slumber.

!

Itachi woke out hours later by a loud incessant knocking on his front door. Groaning and rolling over, he glanced over at the pink haired girl that was still deeply asleep. Standing up, he walked toward his front door and swung it open only to be surprised by his cousin and Sakura's purple haired cousin, who's name still escaped him.

"We need to crash here." Shisui said quickly as he shoved Itachi backwards into the house, closing the door behind him but not before looking out of the door to make sure that no one had followed him.

"What the fuck?" Itachi grumbled as he turned and started to head back to his room. He didn't want to deal with his idiotic cousin at this moment. He was vaguely sure that he had done something to piss someone off, most likely his girlfriend. But with the purple haired girl involved, Itachi pretty much knew that it was because the two had been caught in an awkward position. Sighing he shut his bedroom door before climbing back into his bed, this time pulling the naked pink haired girl against his body. Groaning in pleasure as her warm body made contact with his. He didn't know why but there was something about her that made him want to be inside her again and again. He had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

!

Hana glared at the short haired Uchiha as his younger cousin left the room grumbling under his breath. This was not how she planned to spend her free night. She had work tomorrow and she had no intention of staying with the womanizing Uchiha. But every time that she tried to move out of his reach he would always get in her way or grab ahold of her hand and make her stay close to him. She had no idea what was up with him, but it was really starting to annoy her. She already had someone to fuck, she didn't need another.

They had seen each other at the same coffee shop that they had first met at. Where she had told him off in her sweet little way. She should have figured that she would have caught his interest. Damn her and her damn big mouth. They had argued for a few moments, her calling him a slut and accusing him of doing all the things that he cough cough **Did** do. The entire time not realizing that his girlfriend had walked in and was standing behind her.

Their fight had been legendary. But honestly Hana didn't care, it wasn't her boyfriend or her life. It wasn't her fault that Shisui was a complete man whore, and it really wasn't her fault that his girlfriend was a clueless bimbo. Technically neither had anything to do with her, so Hana had every intention of leaving the scene with her hands washed of both of them. But that all changed when Shisui's now ex girlfriend grabbed ahold of her and connected her fist to her eye.

All Hana could remember was falling to the ground in shock only to be caught by the short haired Uchiha. Who had a vicious look on his face, it was at that time that she had slowly started to slip in and out of consciousness, his ex could hit hard. And it didn't help that she hit her temple. Blinking her eyes at the couple before her it was then that she realized that she was still in Shisui's grip, and her vision was very blurry. She didn't care that she was currently holding her head or the pounding in her head. She seemed to only be able to focus on the warm body that surrounded her smaller one.

Tapping her foot against the stone of Itachi's kitchen she kept her eyes focused on the whore that stood in front of her, his face contorting in a sheepish grin.

"That is exactly how you should break up with a chick." Hana said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Shisui eyed her and took a step forward.

"It's all because you opened your big mouth. And now since you got me into this predicament you are going to help me get out of it." He said with a glint in his dark eyes.

Hana eyed him warily before taking a hesitant step backward. This was one of the few times that she felt a small sliver of regret along with a powerful feeling of glee.

!

!

**AN: This is a short chapter. I'm not feeling that good today. **** I feel like im overworked and haven't had nearly enough sleep to function correctly. But I did promise you guys another chapter. So here you guys go. I hope you enjoy. **


	18. Had me at Hello by Olivia Holt

**Disclaimer: Ditto **

**Chapter Eighteen – Had me Hello by Olivia Holt **

**(Favorite song atm) **

**Special Edition Chapter. Hana's POV. **

**!**

**!**

I didn't expect this. I expected something along the lines of you know making the dumb bimbo jealous. Not this. Not sitting in an ungodly fancy restaurant that made me feel so out of place that it wasn't even funny. If Sakura could see me right now she would probably be taking a picture of me and then post it with some hilarious (not) comment on some social networking site. The bitch was into that type of thing.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms as I watched the bastard Uchiha slowly making his way toward me smoothing out the collar on his tux. He had told me to meet him here, and I was vaguely sure that I wouldn't have if he wouldn't have decided to throw some stupid shenanigans in my face. Damn my sketchy past and my love for fucking with people. Of course Deidara had to tell him all about the things that I have done. I would have to deal with him later for leaking valuable information to the enemy.

"Hana." Shisui said making my eyes narrow even more. He was much too calm. Why the fuck is he calm? I'm not calm, he shouldn't be calm either.

"Teme." I mumbled resting my chin against my arm that I was now leaning on the table. My bottom lip jutting out letting a small pout form.

Shisui didn't reply he only closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I gave him a weird look as he pulled out a seat to my left and sat down. I stiffened as I watched him eye my body up and down. I swear if he didn't avert his attention I was going to give some attention to his face. With my fist.

"What are you wearing?" He asked right as I was taking a sip of water from a fancy wine glass. I choked a little as I shot him a what the hell look. It didn't faze him, his gaze was now steady on my face, no longer roaming over my body. And honestly I didn't know if I should be annoyed that he actually did listen to my quiet annoyance or if he was actually doing it because he wasn't interested.

Good god I'm bi-polar.

One moment I want him to leave me the hell alone and then the next I want him to stare at me with that look that he gives my cousin. That wanting look. That annoying stupid look, why would I even want someone to look at me like that? It would mean that they had feelings for me, and that was not something that I even wanted to deal with in the near future. I was a nomad, I roamed the world looking for fun and happiness and possibly some great sex. Not this. Not feelings. I am not looking for emotions.

"What?" I asked, setting the glass of water down on the white fabric that covered the table.

"The outfit that you have picked out for the occasion. I do not approve."

Clearing my throat I slowly counted to ten in my head. This bastard was really asking for it. Since when did I ever want his approval? He wasn't in control of me.

"Good thing I do not care about your approval." I bit out with a slight smile turning my attention to the waiter that walked up to the table followed by an older gentleman who had black hair with gray streaks going through it. I could feel myself raise an eyebrow at the stoic man.

"Uchiha-sama, your table." The man said slightly bowing before quickly moving away from our group.

I felt my jaw drop slightly as the older man pulled out a chair and untied his scarf and placed it on the back of the chair. Throwing a shocked look to Shisui, I saw that his face looked just like the man that was now sitting at the table.

"Son." The older man nodded before turning his attention to me and forcing a slight smile. I suddenly got the feeling that the man didn't smile often. "Who is this?"

I knew he was talking about me and for once I didn't open my mouth to speak. I was too in shock by his words. Son. He was Shisui's father. I had never seen the man, and I had heard from my cousin that the Uchiha's barely ever went out in public considering they usually were too busy with work from the company.

"A friend." Shisui said with a straight face. His father blinked a few times and then eyed me up and down. It was that moment that I understood why Shisui had commented on my clothing. He wanted his father to not look down his nose at me. I mentally groaned and started to tap my fingers against the table, a nervous habit that I had picked up when I had started college. Shisui shot me a look and then nodded toward my fidgeting fingers. I stopped and took a deep breath and removed my hand from the table. I didn't know how to act around this man. He was so… aristocratic and I had grown up in a small apartment with two older brothers and a single mom. I hadn't been trained to dine with people like him.

"Where is Sena?" His father asked with a clipped voice.

Oh boy I could really feel the tension now. Shisui hadn't brought me here just so that I could tell his father that I had broken them up. (Involuntarily of course.) It wasn't my duty to tell his father of his sons stupidity. It was Shisui's fault. If he hadn't of went and fucked all those other girls then there wouldn't be any problem right now. I wouldn't be in the situation that I was currently in either.

"Well father Sena and I have broken up." Shisui said as he took a small drink of water. I watched with slight horror as his fathers calm face quickly turned to anger.

"What do you mean broken up?" He bit out, "That was not what was agreed. Do you know what this will do to my partnership? You were a part of that partnership, you had a duty and you failed it."

"Yes father."

This really wasn't something that I should be witnessing. I had nothing to do with this family matter. What happened between Uchiha's stayed between Uchiha's. Kind of like what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. And right now I was really wishing that I was currently in Vegas instead of some fancy restaurant with a pissed off father and his heir.

"Um excuse me." I said speaking up, causing both of them to turn their attention to me. I smiled and then placed the napkin that I had been holding unconsciously on the table. "I think I should leave. I don't think this is a conversation that I should be hearing."

Both men stared at me, Shisui glancing nervously at his father and his father staring hardly at me. I smiled again and moved to stand up but not before the older man spoke up causing me to halt my movements and stare in shock.

"I'm guessing you are the downgrade that he became interested in."

Staring down at the man who was still seated at the lavish table I couldn't help but clench both of my hands into a fist. Licking my lips I forced another smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked batting my eyelashes a few times.

Oh god I hoped for his fucking sake that he takes back what he just said.

"The downgrade. Why else would my son bring you to meet me?" He repeated looking up to make eye contact. "Oh wonderful, waiter." He said calling over a waiter that had been patiently waiting off to the side. "Yes I would like this and this. The young lady will be leaving also by the way, please show her out."

I blinked again as the waiter nodded and turned to me gesturing for me to walk in front of him. I looked over at Shisui and noticed that he had an annoyed look on his face pointed directly at his father. But not once did he correct his father when it came to saying that I was a downgrade. Which was bullshit. I wasn't a downgrade, I was a god damn upgrade. I was fucking amazing when I wanted to be. I could cook, clean and I actually knew how to do laundry without turning them pink or shrinking them. What the hell could Sena do? Huh? Pick out a new outfit of clothes. Oh yes how the fuck hard was that to pick out a matching outfit. Not a lot of thought goes into that.

"Hold on one minute." I said snapping at the waiter making his eyes widen slightly. Moving him out of my way I leaned down on the table so that I was eye level with the powerful Uchiha. "Excuse me Mr. fucking bigshot." I seethed. My chest was beating hard and I knew that after this I would have an anxiety attack from the amount of emotions that I was experiencing.

"Uh, Hana." Shisui said nervously putting his napkin down on the table and moving to stand up. I raised my hand to tell him to shut up but that didn't stop him from moving around the table and grabbing a hold of me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I said, my voice raising a few octaves causing some of the other patrons to turn their attention to our table. The older Uchiha stared in shock as I maneuvered out of his sons grasp and slammed my fist down on the table. "News flash! You are not anything but another human being. Do not for one fucking second think that you are better than me. Sorry I did not have everything handed down to me. Screw you for judging my clothes that I just happened to make myself. You fucking piece of shit. You seriously had your son become engaged to some stupid little girl just so that you could make a better business deal? Do you know how jacked that is? That some man would sell his kid for more money, we aren't in the feudal era here."

"Hana." Shisui whispered into my ear pulling my slight body into his and moving me away from his father. But I wasn't done, god damn I wasn't done. I pulled myself out of his grasp and bit out the last of the words that were itching to spill out of my mouth.

"No! I work my ass off and I study my ass off. I am not a fucking downgrade. I'm a god damn upgrade! Your son would be fucking lucky to have me. Only dumbasses don't realize that. Like you."

"Hana." Shisui said a little bit more forcibly as he once again grabbed ahold of my waist and hauled me away from the table. This time I didn't bother to fight him, I was too busy enjoying the look on his father's shocked face. Obviously no one has ever spoke to him like that, and I felt euphoric that I had been the first. I could never handle rich little snobs. It never mattered to me if they were female or male. I hated it when people thought they were better than others just because they were raised with more money.

I watched as my breath hit the cold air as Shisui slid my body down his so that he wasn't carrying me anymore.

"I'll take you home." He murmured not bothering to look at me as he motioned for the valet to go get his car.

!

!

**AN: So I know that it took me a little longer than usual to update. But some things have happened and I haven't been really feeling that great and then my father got sent to the hospital. Yeahh. But do not worry there will be more coming. **** and possibly more in first person, that is if you guys want some in different characters POV's. Tell me in your review. Enjoy, read and review. :D **


	19. Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men

**Chapter Nineteen  
Little Talks – Of Monsters And Men **

**Disclaimer: Yeah we already know. I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and my OC Hana. **

**!**

**!**

Hana stared at Shisui as they drove past the numerous green lights that lit up the night. They hadn't spoken since they left the restaurant, leaving his father behind. The lavender haired girl glanced over at his stiff frame and bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him, she almost needed too. His father was a douche and to be completely honest she was somewhat out of line with all the things that she had just said to the Uchiha man.

"Uh." She mumbled as she fiddled with her nail polish. She had just got a manicure and now here she was chipping flecks of paint off her once perfect nails. Damn nervous habits. She guessed it was better than biting her nails. Although she had to admit she did that sometimes also, not nearly as bad as some people though. She had heard that some people went as far as biting their nails down to the quick. Leaving only bloody nubs.

"Don't." Shisui grumbled not bothering to look at her pale face. Rolling her eyes at his behavior it felt like she was reading a fanfiction where the guy was all mean and grim and the girl never spoke up because she was of course that timid character that never stood up for herself. She'd kill if she was ever a character in one of those rotten stories.

"Bite me." She retorted and inwardly smirked to herself as his face twisted away from the road and focused on her.

"Excuse me?"

"God Shisui. You are acting like a bitch. Your dad is a dick. What was the whole reason for me to come? Because you had to have known that I would open my mouth." She said matter-of-factly.

"You opened your big mouth to bitch about the things I do." He exclaimed accidently swerving the car and making an oncoming car honk their horn at them. Hana felt her eyes go wide as she grabbed onto the car dashboard.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She yelled "Pull over. I'm walking."

Clenching his jaw he did as she asked and swerved over to the curb and unlocked the doors. Hana got out of the car and yanked off her heels that she had been wearing for the occasion. She sure as hell wasn't going to get a blister for this asshole. Slamming the car door behind her she quickly started to walk down the street, rolling her eyes as he sped past her she grabbed her cellphone out of her purse to call her best friend to come pick her ass up.

!

Sakura woke up to her phone going off. Or well it wasn't exactly going off, more like vibrating with a vengeance. She stared sleepily at the phone for a few minutes before fumbling with it and pressing the green answer button.

"Hello?" She groaned as she fell into a cold pillow. She really needed sleep. She had school the next day and she had loads of crap to do before the last day of school arrived. With it only being about three days away she couldn't help but feel excited and somewhat nervous for it. It would be the last time that she stepped foot into the boring place. Well that is for at least two months and then she would be right back in the halls ghosting from class to class hoping that the school day would end quickly so that she could hurry to the dance studio so that she could work on her treasured hobby more.

"Saki?" A muffled voice said through the receiver. Sakura scrunched her forehead and rolled over on the bed so that she was laying on her stomach.

"Hana?" She answered before pushing herself up from her bed and pulling on some pants and shoes.

"Are you still in town?" The muffled voice asked somewhat nervously.

"Where are you? I'll be there as quick as I can be." Sakura answered hastily as she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed her mom's keys that were lying on the kitchen counter. She would probably get in so much trouble for this but she wasn't the type of person to leave her best friend and family member stranded.

!

Shisui ran his hand through his thick dark hair as he barged into his cousin's apartment and let himself fall onto his couch.

"Knocking would have been nice. Considering you don't live here."

The short haired Uchiha glanced up from where he was staring idly into a wall and watched as his cousin glided into the dim living area.

"Hn." He responded and turned to stare at the ceiling to brood.

Itachi shook his head and sat down in the arm chair as he watched his cousin's emotions flash by on his face. He was one of the only Uchiha's that you could always tell what they were thinking. He was pretty sure that he was the only one that was born without the ability to hide emotions. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Shisui shot up from his position and started to rant only to cause Itachi to shake his head. He had known his cousin for so long he knew exactly how he worked. But he usually wasn't so easily worked up. He quirked an eyebrow as his cousin yelled about something that he almost couldn't comprehend. If he was actually trying to listen then he probably would know what he was saying. But that took a lot of energy and unless it was about something he truly cared about he didn't really want to bother with the mess.

Getting more comfortable in his chair he sat there for the rest of the night listening to his cousin rant about his new dance student's cousin and how she was the most insufferable girl that he had ever met. He couldn't help but think that his cousin had finally met his match.

!

Sakura groaned as she shoved open the apartment door that she was slowly becoming accustomed too. She had walked all the way over here mostly because of the sleeping lavender haired girl that was currently sleeping peacefully on her bed. She had drove all the way into Tokyo in her mother's car to pick up her favorite cousin who had been shivering in a small dress on the side of a busy street. Her heels had been dangling off her fingertips when Sakura had drove up and unlocked the doors. The first thing that her cousin did once she climbed into the warm car was start to cry. It was because of that alone was why Sakura decided that she needed to have a talk with the little Uchiha bastard that she knew her cousin was slowly becoming smitten with.

Kicking off her flats, Sakura rubbed her arms and made her way into the dark apartment. She had been here plenty of times. Of course most of those times she was lying naked in the back room screaming the long haired Uchiha's name repeatedly. She was actually surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the police on more than one occasion. The boy seriously had lips of an angel, the things that his tongue could do could make her body wither in ecstasy within seconds. Bypassing the kitchen she made her way into the living area. She had a pretty good feeling that the guy that she was looking for would be at his cousins apartment. Especially considering what had happened a few days ago when her cousin and the dark haired boy had barged into the apartment going on about how Hana had broken him and his girlfriend up. It had been news for Sakura, the girlfriend bit. But a part of her didn't really care, it wasn't her problem. She wasn't with anyone. But she could feel for the girl that he had been cheated on. She could feel her pain considering she had went through the very same thing not even over a year ago.

Standing over the sleeping form of the Uchiha that she had been looking for, she couldn't help but smile wickedly at his peaceful face. She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer, and walked back into the living area with several ice cubes slowly melting in her hands.

With a grin she shoved the cubs down the front of his shirt and stepped back as she watched his eyes pop open and him jump off the couch screaming. This is what he gets. One for messing with her cousin and best friend, and the other for cheating like a scum.

Letting out a breath of relief as the ice fell out of his shirt, he looked wildly around the room his alert eyes landing on the pinkette. Sakura smiled a sweet smile and uttered the words that no guy ever wants to hear.

"We need to talk."

!

Itachi woke up to a shrill scream and his first thought was that somehow his cousins ex-fiancé had broken into his apartment and somehow castrated his cousin. But then as his brain slowly began to wake up and he realized that his cousin's ex-fiancé was a loud and annoying female. Which the only person screaming at this point was his cousin, but he was sure that if it had been Sena then he would have heard her even shriller scream. Groaning, he whipped the blankets off his half naked form. He had class to teach today and he also had to travel home and visit his parents. He had stayed up all night listening to his cousin bitch about the lavender haired girl and in all honesty all he wanted to do was sleep and whoever had broken into his apartment was going to be in for a world of pain.

Itachi was not a morning person. Not what so ever.

With his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose he walked down the hall but stopped short before entering the living area to investigate when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Honestly Shisui, why do you have to be such a dick to her? I had to drive all the way from Konoha in my mother's car mind you, which she probably thinks is stolen right now to pick her up on the side of the road. And when she got into my car, guess what she did. She cried! Hana never cries! She laughs at people who cry. So whatever the fuck you did to her you need to apologize and try to work shit out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. She had drove all the way from Konoha, he hadn't even thought that she was capable of driving, but then again if his brother could then she could. They were after all in the same class. Leaning against the hallway wall, Itachi continued to listen to see if his cousin would say anything. But knowing his older cousin he was pretty sure that he was just staring blankly at the young pink haired girl. She really didn't understand what had been going on. Shisui was livid at her cousin. She had broken up a carefully matched couple who had been dating each other for several years. They were matched so that they would be married to one another. But with Hana moving in and opening her mouth and breaking them up Itachi was positive that his cousin didn't know what to do with himself or with his father.

_-Flashback-_

_Shisui paced the room with his hand tangled into his hair. He had been doing the same thing for the past half hour. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had actually left her on the side of the road. He had never done anything of the sort. But what she had said was completely out of line. And because of those words he would now have to explain to his father that she didn't mean any of it. She had no idea that she had just insulted one of the most powerful men in Japan. Falling into the chair he glared at his cousin who was sitting across the room watching him quietly. _

"_Itachi she drives me crazy! Do you know what she did? She stood up to my father, she cussed out my father. No one has ever done that? What am I supposed to do now? How the fuck can I face my father. I took her there so that she could explain to him why Sena and I broke up. But then he opened his mouth and yeah."_

"_She cussed out Uncle?" Itachi asked coolly. _

"_She did!" Shisui hissed. He honestly didn't know what to do. At first he had been into the lavender haired girl. With her spunky attitude and quick wit, but he didn't really get why she had to go and ruin crap for him. But even with it all he knew that he would still have to deal with her, he would still have to apologize. He just didn't exactly know when he was going too. He didn't like to seem weak. And it was instilled in him at a young age that you didn't show emotion. It was a sign of weakness. It was a dog eat dog world in the business world. People went behind others back just so that they could get more money. Money created some frightening people. _

"_Hn. Impressive." Itachi said. The short haired Uchiha rolled his eyes and contorted his face. _

"_No shit." _

"_So what are you going to do?" he asked and all Shisui could do was move across the room and sit on the couch. Moving so that he was lying down he moved his arm so that it was covering his eyes. _

"_I have no fucking clue." He answered. _

"_You are a fool cousin." Itachi said after a few minutes of silence. Not moving his arm from his face Shisui mumbled incoherent words, but having been constantly around his cousin for years Itachi knew exactly what he said. _

"_No shit." _

-End Flashback-

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" a voice said interrupting the talkative pinkette.

Sakura stared down at the dark haired young man and quirked an eyebrow. She could feel a slight rage start to burn through her.

"You need to not bring her into your problems Uchiha-san." Sakura said softly before turning on her heel and heading toward the exit. But not before Itachi stepped out from the shadows and grabbed her arm. She let out a slight yelp as he pulled her into the hallway and down the hallway.

"I have to go. I can't stay." She said in a rush. She hadn't seen him in about a week and just being around him made her body start to burn. Besides she had to return back to her cousins and then drive the few hours back home so that her mother wouldn't trip an ungodly amount.

Speaking of the devil, she could feel her phone vibrate in her back pocket. It was about seven am and she knew that her mother would just now be waking up and probably had already went and checked on her in her room only to find her gone. Oh she could only imagine how deep she was in.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes at his answer they walked into his bedroom. Stopping so that she moved in front of him, he quickly shut the door and locked it before pushing her toward his bed. Since she was already here he might as well take advantage of it. He hadn't seen her in almost more than a week, and he was already craving her.

"Itachi." She said, pushing him off her. Raising his eyebrows at her actions he couldn't help but let a smirk come to his lips. He knew that she had to leave, that she should leave. Since she had stolen her mother's car he could only imagine that she would be in trouble, so why not just enjoy the next few hours before her mother made her life hell.

"Relax. You already snuck out, most likely in trouble. Might as well enjoy the rest of the morning with me." He breathed into her ear as his fingers slid under the fabric of her top and snuck up her skin.

Sakura stared at him for a few minutes before leaning into his body and twisting her head so that she could capture his lips with her.

!

**AN: So you guys will never guess but I seriously almost discontinued this story. I know I know, shocking! But it was only because I didn't really think I had a plot. But then I started to write some and then the words started to pour out of my fingertips. So you guys did end up getting a chapter! Go you guys! **

**Also, leave me reviews and such. Also I need a beta. Like really badly. And also I will be updating a lot slower than normal because of everything that is going on. But you guys at least have an update from me! I will be working on updating my other story next, I'm already thinking of what to write next with this one. **


	20. Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

**Chapter Twenty – Alone Together by Fall Out Boy **

**Disclaimer: We already know. I'm not that amazing; I just own the plot and my OC Hana. **

**X**

**X**

Sakura raised her head as she heard the CD player click as the machine changed the disc and skipped to the single song that she had burned onto it. Ever since that night with Itachi she hadn't left her house Her mother had come down on her so hard that she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be seeing freedom until she had her eighteenth birthday. Pulling her arms back she rotated her shoulders and bent forward in a stretch. She had made sure the dance studio was completely empty; she didn't want to bother with prying eyes or judgmental ones.

_I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

Standing straight she bent her neck from side to side and gave herself a small smile of pleasure as she heard the cracks that emitted from her bones. Peering into the mirror, she straightened her form and positioned herself to execute the first move that she could come up with. She had been at the studio for hours, just so that she could get away from her mother. Ever since that night she was only allowed to go to school, home and to the dance studio so that she could practice. It had got to the point where she would just go to the dance studio and just mess around for hours, she had even broke down and watched a step by step instructional video on how to pole dance. Something that she was sure her teacher would be happy with, considering she still had yet to get a teacher for that class that she wanted to open.

Letting out a heavy sigh Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back on her heels. She was really getting tired of everything and she wasn't sure why. For some reason ever since she had met Sasori things had just changed for her. She no longer was content with dancing every day; she was no longer content with anything. Used too she wanted to go to University for her dancing, considering it had been the one thing that her and her mother had shared for as long as she could remember. But for some reason other things had started to call to her. As much as she loved to dance she found herself becoming bored with it. There was just not anything appealing with _having_ to do something. She used to dance because it took her completely away from all her problems. When she was younger it was her outlet, but now that she was older it was no longer an outlet. It was her problem.

"I remember a time when you dancing put a smile to your face."

Sakura jumped and snapped her eyes open at the loud voice that echoed throughout the room and twirled in her spot. She felt her mouth drop open as her green eyes took in the sight of the person that she had sworn that she would never see again.

XXX

Sasori watched the pink haired girl with blank eyes. She still looked the same as he remembered the summer before. It had really been his fault for what he had done; he should have known that she would have been sensitive about catching him with another female. But he could have sworn that their "relationship" had only been physical and nothing more. It wasn't until later that he found out that her insane moods hadn't been because she was just that type of girl, but it had been because of her hormones.

Pregnancy hormones.

He would definitely thank her cousin for that information later. But at that moment he was just really happy that Hana was known for being a cheap drunk. Not only did he not have a hole burned in his pocket but he also had information about Sakura that he had been seeking for the past year. Information that he honestly thought should have been told to him before she flipped out on him and quit talking to him, completely breaking all contact with him.

"Sasori…" The pinkette let out a small breathe. Her emerald eyes still wide in shock. Sasori gave a small smile and sauntered toward where she was standing.

_I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. _

_And I said I'll check in tomorrow, if I don't wake up dead. _

Sakura's body was completely still. She didn't know what to do, say or think. She could feel all of her rational thinking going completely out of her head. She had promised herself long ago that she would never be alone with him again, not after what he had done to her. Not after he had broken her heart in two pieces.

She closed her eyes as he narrowed the distance between them. For the life of her she couldn't move. Her heart was racing and her body was shaking. She hadn't told anyone except for her cousin about him. Her brother only knew about him and her because she had spent so much time with him. Her mother didn't know, her friends didn't know, _Itachi_ didn't know, she had made sure no one knew about their relationship. Her friends had been curious when she had started to ignore them. They had been really curious when she had come back from summer vacation and had started to hook up with random guys. Something that the old Sakura wouldn't have ever done. He had done so much damage to her; he had caused her to do so much damage to herself.

_This is the road to ruin, _

_And we're starting at the end. _

"What do you want?" She bit out as she opened her eyes and glared. The red head wasn't affected by her glare; he knew what made her tick. He remembered everything about her; he knew what she was thinking underneath the mask that she always fronted in front of everyone else.

"You aren't pregnant." He stated, his eyes still holding no emotion but his lips were curved downward.

Sakura held back a gasp as she automatically drew her hand to her stomach and laid her palm flat against her toned stomach. Taking a deep breath she shifted her on her feet and bit her lip.

"I'm not."

"You were." He stated his tone still bland. Sakura stood there for a few moments, his body mere feet away from hers.

"I was." She whispered as she down casted her eyes. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes. This was not a subject that she really wanted to talk about, she had avoided all conversations about it ever since the day that she went and had an abortion. The day that she knew would forever haunt her.

_Say yeah, _

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever _

_Scream it from the top of your lungs _

_Say yeah_

_Let's be alone together _

_We could stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

She wasn't really sure what she expected him to do. She mostly expected him to stay silent and most likely leave. She had imagined all sorts of scenarios ever since the pink plus sign appeared, and all of them were negative. She had told herself that it was because she had to mentally prepare herself for more heartbreak. What she didn't expect was for him to take another step forward and pull her thin body into his taller form.

"What the," She started but was quickly quieted by him grabbing ahold of her head and pulling it to his chest. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around his thin frame; she wasn't sure how she should react to any of this. One thing that Sasori wasn't was affectionate.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he tried to pull her body closer.

It was right when he uttered those words that she felt something snap inside of her. She could feel all the tears that she had refused to shed in the past months come to the surface, her grip on her sanity was slowly slipping as she clutched onto his hoodie. She wanted to say something, but every time that she opened her mouth to speak all she could do was inhale sharply. Her body felt like it was giving up on her as she closed her eyes and let it all out.

_You cut me off, I lost my track _

_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_

_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

She didn't know why she was crying as hard as she was. They had said many teenagers went through things like this. They had said it was perfectly normal to be sad after the operation. What they had failed to tell her was how bad she would feel all the months after. How she would feel when she saw other children running after their parents, how seeing newborn babies made her want to fall on the ground and cry herself to sleep. All those things made her want to lose herself, but none actually had. She hadn't lost herself when she had walked into the clinic. She hadn't lost herself when her cousin had hugged her. She hadn't lost herself when she was lying underneath all those other guys that she had had flings with after. But having Sasori hug her made her lose everything. Made her clutch onto his hoodie with all her power as she bawled into the soft fabric. He was the first guy that she had ever shown her emotions too, and he was the first guy to wave them away as if they were nothing more than an annoying mosquito.

"You should have told me." He murmured as he ran his fingers through her pink tresses.

"And have you do what?" She said through sobs, "Throw me away all over again?"

"I wouldn't have thrown you away. I would have been there for you." He said, his normally stoic voice holding a little sympathy.

"Bullshit!" She screamed as she pushed herself away from him. She fell to the floor still sobbing as Sasori stood above her in shock. "Who the fuck was that girl? You didn't have any feelings for me. Why would you have been there for me?"

He blinked a few times and bent down so that he was eye level with her. He reached out to hold her once again but this time, instead of letting him she slapped his arms away. She didn't want that, she didn't need him. She didn't want him. God she had spent so much time thinking about him, and here he was standing in front of her and all he could talk about was what had happened after they went their separate ways. She wished that he would have just stopped at he was sorry.

Pushing herself up from the hard wood floors she rushed over to where her dance bag was and rummaged through it as she grabbed her coat that she had earlier tossed to the floor.

_I'm outside the door, invite me in _

_So we can go back and play pretend _

_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next _

_Tonight I'm high as a private jet _

Blindly pressing a few buttons she held the phone up to her ear as she took one last glance at Sasori and rushed out of the dance studios door.

'_Cause I don't know where you're going _

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home _

_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead _

_This is the road to ruin _

_And we're starting at the end_

After a few rings she let out a loud sob as her brother answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Yahiko...' She sobbed as she fell against a random tree that she had found.

'Sakura? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

'Can you come get me?' She asked her eyes still blurry from the tears that were still pouring out. She wanted this all to be over. She wanted the tears to stop, she wanted her chest to stop aching, she wanted her head to quit playing flashbacks on her. She had just gotten over her issues with him, or so she had thought.

'Yeah. Meet me at mom's in 30 min.' He replied and then hung up, not even bothering with an answer. Leaning her head against the tree she let out another sob as she sank to the cold ground.

_Say yeah_

_Let's be alone together _

_We could stay young forever _

_Scream it from the top of your lungs _

_Say yeah_

_Let's be alone together _

_We could stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_My heart is like a stallion, _

_They love it more when it's broke in_

_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_

_Do you wanna?_

**AN: HOLY SHIT! After I went and said that I wasn't going to be continuing this, I got A LOT of people bothering me about keeping it going. So I thought and thought and thought some more. You get the gist of all my thinking. But then I heard this song. (I'm currently obsessed with it) And then I was like. OH YEAH! I know where I was going. :D So I am going to get rid of the Author's Note before and going to finish out this story. But I do hope you all liked the twist I just threw at ya! You wanted to know! **

**Also I have just been pretty out of the writing mood here lately. One of my good friends has been bothering me to write a Sasuke/Sakura fic though. But I am going to re-write this one. Kinda. Oh hell. There is just going to be like another two stories that I will be starting soon. :D **

**Enjoy.**


	21. Happy by Leona Lewis

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**Happy by Leona Lewis **

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Numbness.

That's all she felt, and for the life of her she wanted it to stop. She didn't know how to deal with intense emotions like this. She was over him; she had to be over him. She had already moved on…

Or had she?

Blinking back the tears that were still falling from her eyes she raised her head from her crossed arms. Having sex with random guys doesn't constitute as moving on, she should know. She had watched numerous times as her cousin did exactly that, she had always told herself that she would never do that to herself, and here she was… doing the exact same thing. Following her in her size seven footsteps.

Pushing herself up off the ground, she wiped away the wetness on her face away with the sleeve of her jacket. She was a train wreck. She knew she was, she had emotions for a guy that she no longer wanted anything to do with but still had feelings for. She was sleeping with one of her friend's brother's. She was doing everything that she knew she shouldn't be doing but for some reason she didn't care. None of it mattered. It was all to get away from her problems; they were just people she used to move forward in her life. To achieve all of her dreams, her mother's dreams for her at least. She wasn't entirely sure what all her dreams were. She had somehow lost sight of them however long ago that was.

Moving sluggishly toward her apartment, she didn't want to go back there. She didn't want her mother to see her face all blotchy and red. She didn't want to answer questions, all she wanted to do was be left alone and somehow find a release so that she could ignore the world for just a little bit. Glancing down at her phone in her hand she contemplated on calling her brother back and having him pick her up at a different spot, but she knew she would need clothes. She just needed to get away for a weekend. Just a weekend.

Sakura quietly walked into the apartment, the lights were still on so she knew that her mother was still awake. No doubt waiting for her to get home so that she could grill her about her whereabouts. Inhaling deeply as she tried to calm herself, she made her way toward her room with a bit more speed than necessary.

"Sakura?" Her mother's voice called, causing her to slow her pace. But ultimately it didn't stop her as she reached her room, yanked a duffel bag out from her closet and start to throw random items of clothing into it.

"Sakura?" Her mother called again this time closer to her door. "Are you home?"

"Yeah." She replied as she pulled a few shirts down from her wardrobe into the bag.

"What are you doing?"

Stopping her movements only long enough for her to glance at her mother who was now standing in the middle of her doorframe with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I'm leaving." She whispered not letting herself make eye contact with her mother as she continued packing.

"The hell you are." Her mom screeched. Sakura said nothing as she grabbed one of her shoes and stuffed it into the bag.

"I'm leaving." She said again, this time with a sharp tone. She had hoped that her mother wouldn't ask that many questions, but in the back of her mind she knew, she knew that she would have a fight with her. Especially after she had stolen her mother's car and drove all the way to Tokyo.

When she had arrived back at the apartment she was greeted with police officers and an emotional mess of a parent in her living room. It didn't matter how many times she had explained what had happened, didn't matter how many times she had explained that Hana had been in trouble. Her mother wouldn't have it. After the officers left the house, a little peeved that there was actually not any problem other than a teenager who had snuck out and a mother who had overreacted.

She had spent what seemed like hours after they left arguing her point, and why she shouldn't be in trouble. The entire time her mother yelled back at her, cutting her off in the middle of all her explanations. It was at that point when Sakura just gave up and left the room trying to get away from the arguing, except her mother had followed her.

"You are not!" Her mother shrieked as the pinkette zipped up her duffel bag and heaved it over her shoulder.

"I am." She said as she maneuvered around the woman that was once blocking the door.

"You don't have anywhere to go." She said with a crack in her voice, and Sakura couldn't help but feel some of her resolve break. She had always stayed so that she could keep her mother strong. Especially after her brother left and after her father had died. She had always told herself that she would never leave her mother no matter what. That she would always be there for her, and stay with her so that she wouldn't be alone.

"Yahiko is coming to pick me up." She replied with a sad voice, she knew what that admission would do to her mother. For years she and Sakura had fought numerous times about Yahiko. About how her mother thought that Sakura would want to leave her, the arguments had always ended with Sakura telling her mom that that would never happen and that she would never leave her.

"I see how it is. You choose him over your own mother."

Sakura stopped in front of her front door and stood still for a moment before turning her head and facing her mother once again.

"I'm choosing myself." She whispered with a sad voice.

Facing the door again she turned the knob and pulled it open, letting a gust of chilly air rush into the apartment.

"If you leave then you cannot come back."

Closing her eyes briefly, Sakura inhaled deeply before stepping across the threshold and into the outside hallway that lead toward the stairs that would lead her to the parking lot that she would wait for her brother in.

XXX

"She won't tell me what happened." Yahiko said quietly as he stood in the doorframe of his living room, Konan and Hana standing next to him staring into one of the spare bedrooms that Sakura had refused to leave since she had arrived at her brother's apartment.

"Has she spoken at all?" Hana whispered her gray eyes filled with worry. She had an idea why her best friend/cousin was upset, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was right. All she could remember was seeing her ex at a bar and him asking a lot of questions. Most of them being about her little cousin, things that he knew that only she would know. Biting her lip, Hana casted a glance to her older cousin, Yahiko. He had no idea about what his sister had went through, and she couldn't help but feel like it was somewhat her fault for not telling him. But she had been sworn to secrecy. She had been sworn to secrecy and yet she was sure that she had told Sasori things that she had sworn to never utter to anyone but Sakura ever again.

'_God damn Sakura for picking a guy who is perceptive.' _ She thought as she turned her attention to her best friend once again. For the past hour of her being there she had yet to see the pinkette reach for her phone, which she was sure had vibrated at least twenty times in that short time. All the girl did was sit on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest and her eyes staring out of the large window that overlooked a park that was across the street.

Yahiko shook his head in response. He hadn't known what to do; he had never seen his sister act this way before. Usually she was so vibrant and outgoing. This was the first time that he had ever seen her act so… numb. It hurt to watch, to see how she was reacting toward the smallest of things. Since she had arrived she hadn't ate once, and he knew that she was hungry. He had heard her stomach rumble on more than one occasion, and no matter how many times his girlfriend went into the room to talk to her and try to convince her to eat it didn't matter. His little sister wasn't budging.

When he had picked her up he hadn't expected to see her sitting on the bottom stair that lead up to his mother's apartment with a large duffel back at her feet. He had actually expected to get into a fight with his mother for taking his little sister for the weekend. Especially after he had received a phone call from her blaming him for her behavior when she had stolen her car weeks prior.

"What should we do?" He asked his voice still low so that Sakura couldn't hear him. Hana only shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea what they could do for the girl.

XXX

"So what if it hurts me..." Sakura hummed as she walked briskly toward her destination. Her heels clacking against the pavement and echoing into the night air. The only other sound was her off tune humming to one of her favorite songs. She was on her way to see her guy, the same guy that she had sworn to never see again. The guy that she had spent a lot of time with after her and Sasori broke up, the one guy that always had numerous ways of helping her forget, even though they tended to be costly. But this time she didn't care, she wanted to just forget.

The throbbing in her chest hadn't got any better since her arrival at her brother's house. Music didn't numb it like it usually did, and it didn't matter what Hana or anyone else attempted to do nothing could get rid of any of the emotions.

She blamed Sasori for everything.

Usually her emotions were so easy to handle, to throw under a blanket and ignore. But he had to go and just make it all worse. So much worse than it had ever been before. He had to go and make the pain that she ignored everyday so noticeable that she needed to find her guy to escape. Licking her chapped lips, the rosette climbed up the cement steps that lead up to the two story house that her guy was located in. It was old and crumbling, and she was vaguely sure that it was an old restaurant that had went belly up. And that her guy only lived there because no one really ever wanted to walk the distance to bother him for anything other than drugs.

Raising her hand to knock on the door she was startled as it swung backwards. She stared at the empty eyes of her guy with her hand settled on her chest in an attempt to cause her heart to slow down from the surprise.

"Pinkie." He drawled leaning against the wooden door "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. Shifting on her feet she opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it as she watched a dark haired male walk into to foyer that her guy was standing in. With a quick nod of his head her guy bid the dark haired male goodbye as he walked pass them.

"So, what brings you here Pinkie?" He asked with a lazy smile on his face, his gray eyes contrasting with his dark locks.

"I need it."

XXX

She had sworn that she would never get high again in her life, and if she did it would only be something soft like marijuana or something like that. Nothing like what her guy was heating across from her. She had thought that she would have felt awkward or strange being in his presence again but it seemed that it wasn't the case this time, this time she didn't stutter over her words. She knew what she wanted, and it seemed that he knew that she needed it. So when she told him what she wanted he didn't even pop off with the price, he only nodded and motioned for her to enter his abode.

"You remember how to chase the dragon?" He asked as he brought a tube to his mouth and inhaled the vapors that were rising from the tin foil that he was holding. Throwing the lighter on the glass coffee table he closed his eyes and slumped down into his seat, the foil still resting in his hand. Sakura watched him with anticipation; she desperately wanted to feel what he was feeling. She wanted to feel nothing.

"Sort of." She said quietly. Her eyes were still on him as he blinked open his eyes and sluggishly moved forward so that he was standing. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down close to her. Handing her the foil he repeated the steps that he had just done, and watched with a small smirk as her eyes closed as she inhaled the vapors.

All that Sakura could feel was nothing. And it was possibly one of the most beautiful things that she had ever felt. Almost instantly the hole in her chest closed up and her body lit up with warm feelings that slowly spread from her scalp to the rest of her limbs. It was like a liquid fire, like getting into a shower and letting the hot water scald your body after you hadn't had a shower for days. It was like getting so stoned, while having sex and eating her favorite strawberry ice cream. The inside of her body was having an orgasm, one that no one else could see from the outside. All of her senses rejoiced as the calmness settled over her.

Opening her eyes she eyed her guy that was sitting next to her with his half smile. He nodded once before standing up and walking out of the room for a few moments, then returning with a small bundle. Dropping it into her lap he gave her a long look.

"You can pay me back later." He murmured.

Closing her eyes once again she grasped the small bundle and squeezed it tight in her hand. It was her only hope of staying this way, her only hope of keeping herself on both of her feet.

"Thank you Obito."

X

X

X

AN: Dun Dun Dun! Damn, I'm just shelling them out aren't I? I have other stories that I want to start writing and I promised myself that I wouldn't just throw away a story so I am currently making up for all the chapters and weeks that I haven't updated. So I hope all of you enjoy!

Review and tell me what you all think! :D Oh oh and I have decided to write a Sasuke & Sakura fic. And I might delete a couple chapters of my This Is Where We All Come From and rewrite them. I finally figured out the plot for that story too.


End file.
